Always and Forever: Troyella
by xoHsmSweetieox
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been dating since their freshman year of high school. As their sophmore year progresses will they be able to make it through together or will the drama that seems to follow them tear them apart? Troyella
1. True Love

**Hey guys! This is my first story on FanFiction. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**True Love**

Gabriella was standing by the gym entrance waiting for her boyfriend of just over a year, Troy Bolton. She couldn't wait to congratulate him. Tonight the Wildcats won their second state championship in a row, and she couldn't be happier because the team worked extremely hard this season and they deserved this. Winning the championship was a great way to add to the good memories of their sophomore year of high school. As she stood waiting for Troy she thought back to yesterday.

_Gabby and Taylor had just left their Scholastic Decathlon meeting and they were walking down the hallway. _

"_I have to go to my locker" Taylor said._

_Gabby nodded, "Okay I will meet you in the gym" Gabby turned left and then walked to the doors of the gym. Before she entered, she saw that the Wildcats were sitting in the middle of the gym and Troy was standing up, talking to them, with his back to the door. Gabby quietly opened the door and then shut it so Troy wouldn't hear her and continued to walk into the center of the room. When the team finally noticed her, she quickly put a finger to her lips signaling for them to not say anything. When she reached Troy she grabbed the basketball that he was holding by his hip and ran to the other side of the gym and began to laugh when he began to chase her. Gabby ran to the hoop and shot the ball into the hoop, with Troy hot on her heels, and it was nothing but net. The Wildcats, who had now moved onto the bleachers clapped and cheered for Gabby. Troy grabbed the ball and began to dribble down the court but when he reached half-court the ball was stolen by Gabriella and Troy stood there in shock as his girlfriend made another basket. _

"_Man Troy, Gabby's got some game!" Chad yelled. _

"_That's it Montez, your going down!" Troy said with a smirk. _

_Gabby also smirked and continued to dribble the ball. Troy ran over to her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and he began to dribble the ball down the court to the basket._

"_Hey! Troy put me down! This is so not fair!" Gabby exclaimed as Troy made a basket. _

"_It's fair to me" Troy said laughing. _

_Troy put Gabby down and gave her the ball, she then began to dribble it, while Troy tried to block her. Gabby dribbled the ball up to Troy and their bodies were so close that everyone, even Troy, thought they were going to kiss. Gabby then pulled away fast and dribbled the ball down the court as fast as she could to the basket, before Troy even knew what had hit him, and on her way yelled "Gotcha!" with a laugh. _

_Everyone was amazed that Gabriella got past Troy the way she just did. Troy and Gabriella continued to play but they didn't notice that as they continued to play the audience was getting bigger and bigger, including Mr. Bolton and Taylor. _

_Mr. Bolton stood by the entrance of the gym watching his son and girlfriend play basketball with a smile on his face. This is what exactly Troy needed. Troy had been under a lot of stress about the Championship game tomorrow and he knew that Troy needed to just forget about winning the game for a minute and have some fun. _

_After about 20 minutes, the score was Gabriella 18 and Troy 18. "Alright Troy," Gabby said with her hands on her hips "next basket wins" _

"_You sure about that? Because when I make the next basket you might want to keep going" Troy said as he dribbled the ball to the center court. _

_Gabby laughed. "Watch yourself Bolton" _

_They finally reached the center and Troy threw the ball up into the air. Gabby caught the ball and got a quick breakaway. She dribbled the ball to the three-point line and took a shot. It went in._

"_3 points for Gabby!" Gabby exclaimed, jumping up and down. _

_Troy walked over to her and put his arm around her waist "Where did you learn to play like that, because I need to figure how to explain how my girlfriend beat me in a game that I just happen to play everyday and I am captain of the champion team" _

"_Simple. Just say you taught your girlfriend everything she knows"_

_Gabby and Troy leaned in and kissed. _

Gabby snapped out of her daze when she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice that she knew since last year.

"Hey Gabby" Taylor called, waking up to her.

"Hey Taylor" she answered with a smile on her face as Taylor stood next to her against the wall.

"It was a great game!" Taylor exclaimed and began to jump up and down, making Gabby laugh.

Gabby started to jump and down too, while answering Taylor's question "Yes it was, watching our boys run around looking all hot in their uniforms. It is just a bonus that the Wildcats won"

Both girls erupted into a fit of giggles. The people around the girls began to stare at them, which made Gabby and Taylor laugh harder. Chad walked out of the locker room and saw Taylor and Gabby and walked up to them. As he got closer he heard them laughing. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey girls, what's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Oh nothing" Gabby answered with a smile and was still laughing.

"Sure, it's _nothing_" Chad said mimicking Gabby.

"Where's Troy?" Gabby questioned Chad.

"Oh he's still in the locker room. When I left he was still in the shower. He said that he wanted to look good for your date tonight." Chad answered, while he and Taylor laughed.

Gabby was about to say something to Chad when her eyes were covered by a set of hands.

"Guess who?" said the person who the hands belonged to. The person was trying to talk in a deep voice to disguise himself, which didn't really work because Gabby still knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, I don't know? Who?" she asked giggling.

"Your extremely hot boyfriend" the person said simply. She could tell even with her back to him that her boyfriend had his famous smirk on.

"Oh! Hey…now whats your name? Tom? Trevor?" Gabby said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed.

"Just kidding wildcat. By the way, if you keep playing like that you might have a shot with the co-captain of the scholastic decathlon team"

"Really did she say something!?" Troy asked while he moved out of Gabby's grasp and looked down the hallway, pretending to look for the co-captain.

"Yeah she said this" Gabby then pulled Troy closer to her and kissed him.

"Alright enough making out guys." Chad said and Troy and Gabby pulled apart laughing.

"Great game boys!" Taylor said.

"Yeah it was!" Gabby chimed in.

"Thanks" Both Troy and Chad said at the same time.

They four friends talked for a few more minutes then Chad and Taylor left because they decided to go get something to eat.

"So, my beautiful girlfriend, what would you like to do for our date?" Troy asked Gabby with a smile on his face.

"Lets see…shopping, get my nails done…" Gabby said. She didn't even finish before Troy had a disgusted look on his face. "I'm kidding, as long as it is with you it doesn't matter"

"Perfect. Lets go, I have a surprise for you!" Troy said taking her hand and leading her to his car.

When they got to Troy's car they got in and drove the short ride to Troy's house, talking and laughing along the way. They pulled into Troy's driveway and Troy quickly got out to open Gabby's door for her. When she got out she gave Troy her hand and he led her to his backyard.

"Wow," Gabriella gasped as she walked into Troy's backyard through the gate, "It's beautiful" Gabriella said admiring the trees which had lights wrapped around them and the yard that had been decorated for a romantic atmosphere. Her smile grew when she saw what was in the middle of Troy's personal basketball court. There was a table set for two, with two candles and rosebuds were spread around the table.

"It would be better but we had the game and-" Troy tried to explain but he was cut off by Gabriella's lips against his.

"It's beautiful Troy, I love it!" she said, proving to him that it was a wonderful surprise.

"Thanks, now lets eat! I'm starving!" Troy exclaimed while taking Gabby's hand and leading her to the table.

He pulled her chair out for her and as she was sitting she asked him "What would you have done if I wasn't available tonight? I could have had plans with my other boyfriend."

"Haha. Very funny Montez. I knew you would be free tonight because you told me you were planning on going to the game and even if you weren't free I knew you would clear out you schedule just so you could be with me" He answered putting on his smirk.

"Oh really?" Gabby asked

"Yup" said a confident Troy.

"Well, your right I would do that, but only for you" Gabby said.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was about an hour later and they were still at the table talking, except Gabby moved her chair so she was sitting next to Troy. Troy then reached in his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"This is for you" he said placing the box in her hands.

"Troy you didn't have to-" Gabby said, but she really loved getting presents.

"Yes I did, now open it already" Troy said, cutting Gabby off.

Gabby opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside "Oh my gosh is this your class ring?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and I want you to have it" Troy said.

"Thank you" she whispered into Troy's ear as she hugged him.

"Anything for you Brie"

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure" Troy answered with a smile.

Troy took the ring and placed it on her finger and they both smiled brightly. They leaned in and kissed. When they pulled apart Troy said "I'll be right back" Gabriella nodded and Troy got up and ran inside. A few moments later he appeared with a blanket in his hands.

"What is that for?" Gabriella questioned, as Troy spread the blanket on the grass.

"We, my dear, are going to watch the stars" Troy replied.

"Yay!" Gabriella squealed "that's my favorite!"

Gabby ran over to the blanket, and Troy closely followed. They positioned themselves on the blanket and started watching the stars.

Gabriella was lying cuddled up next to Troy, and they were sitting in a comfortable silence. Troy then whispered in her ear. "I love you Brie"

Gabby smiled, every time he told her that she blushed and Troy knew that and it made him love her even more.

"I love you too Troy"

They leaned in to kiss when Troy's phone went off. He reached in his pocket to answer it "Whoever you are I swear I am going to kill you! You just ruined a perfectly good moment with my girlfriend!"

Gabby laughed and whispered "Troy we kissed many times before, it's not like our first kiss was ruined"

"Yes I know we kissed before and our first kiss was ruined…by Chad!"

"Hello! I know you want to talk to your girlfriend but I am still here Troy" Chad's voice came over the phone

"Yes Chad?" Troy questioned sounding very annoyed.

"You know, Troy you shouldn't answer your phone like that. What if the president of the United States was calling you? You would be pretty embarrassed then" Chad replied.

"Yeah, because it's every day the president calls you on your cell phone. Now can you tell me why you called?" Troy asked.

"Right, I was wondering do you want to go to an Albuquerque Red Hawks/ Duke Blue Devils game tomorrow with me?" Chad questioned, already knowing the answer.

Troy's annoyed mood suddenly changed after hearing the question, "Do you even have to ask!? Yes I want to go!" Troy exclaimed through the phone.

Gabriella laughed at her boyfriend's sudden change of mood, if you going to ruin a kiss it better be with tickets to a basketball game.

"Alright man, I'll let you go so you can go and continue to make-out with your girlfriend" Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny Chad, you know you were doing the same thing with Taylor before you called, and I bet you only called me because she went to the bathroom or something" Troy answered, knowing Chad like a book.

"Well your right, she is back now, bye!" Chad said quickly.

Chad then hung up the phone leaving a laughing Troy and Gabriella at the other end. Before Troy closed his phone he looked at the time, it said 11:42 and Gabby's curfew was midnight.

"Come on babe, lets get you home" Troy said to Gabby while standing up.

"Okey dokey" Gabby answered with a small smile, not wanting to go home.

Troy then gave Gabby his hand to help her get up and they walked hand-in-hand to his car.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

They were now standing on Gabby's front porch kissing. Gabby then pulled away.

"Troy, I have to go inside" Gabby laughed when Troy wouldn't let her go.

"No you don't. Your curfew says you have to be at your house at twelve and technically your home" Troy said matter-of-factly. Gabby laughed and leaned in for one more quick kiss.

"Good-night Troy. I love you"

"I love you to Brie" Troy said.

Troy then began to walk down the walkway to his car and smiled as his girlfriend went inside. Gabby walked upstairs to her room. When she got there she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw she had a text message.

_Sweet dreams my beautiful princess._

_Love you,_

_Troy_

Gabby smiled as she read it and then she replied back.

_Sweet dreams to you too, my handsome prince_

_Or is it my knight in shining armor?_

_Love you more,_

_Gabby_

She slipped into her favorite pajamas and climbed into bed. She was about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated once more on her nightstand. She picked it up and read the text from Troy.

_It's not possible_

As she read the message, she wondered how it was possible she wound up with a guy like Troy as a boyfriend. She finally figured out that it didn't matter how she got him all that mattered was she had him now and hopefully, she will be with him forever.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabriella was sitting on her couch in the living room and she looked at her watch, it read 11:54 and she was bored. She had finished all her homework for the weekend and her chores that were given to her by her mom. She decided that she could go hang out with Troy. From the early-morning phone conversation she had with him today, she knew he didn't have to leave for the basketball game with Chad until 1:30 so she decided she would go surprise him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called.

"Gabby can you please go to the store and get some groceries please" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Sure mom, but I am going to go to Troy's first" Gabby replied back.

"Okay honey. Here is the list" Mrs. Montez said, handing her daughter the grocery list.

"Thanks." Gabby said taking the list "Bye Mom"

Gabby grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door to her car. She got into her car and drove down her street. She was stopped at a red light waiting for the light to turn green, and all she had to do was make this left and she would be on Troy's street. She was just about to turn when out of nowhere a car from across the street came speeding towards her. When she realized it wasn't going to stop she started panicking.

"OMG!" she said out loud, panic written all over her face. Within a second the two cars collided and she was knocked unconscious.


	2. She is going to be okay right?

**She Is Going To Be Okay Right?**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Gabby can you please go to the store and get some groceries please" Mrs. Montez asked._

"_Sure mom, but I am going to go to Troy's first" Gabby replied back._

"_Okay honey. Here is the list" Mrs. Montez said, handing her daughter the list. _

"_Thanks." Gabby said taking the list "Bye Mom" Gabby grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door to her car. She got into her car and drove down her street. She was stopped at a red light waiting for the light to turn green, and all she had to do was make this left and she would be on Troy's street. She was just about to turn when out of nowhere a car from across the street came speeding towards her. When she realized it wasn't going to stop she started panicking._

"_OMG!" she said out loud, panic written all over her face. Within a second the two cars collided and she was knocked unconscious._

There was an ambulance parked down the road and the two paramedics who were driving it saw the whole thing happen and knew that those people in the accident needed help. They rushed over to Gabby's car and pulled her out. She was still unconscious and was bleeding a lot.

"Call for another ambulance and the police. We have to leave to get this girl to the hospital and fast. The police can take care of Mr. Drunk over there" the one paramedic said, seeing the man who hit Gabriella get out of his car and yell things that didn't make sense as he stumble to the ground. The two paramedics loaded Gabby into the ambulance and began to work on her. Moments later another ambulance and the police pulled up to the scene. One of the paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and explained to the cops what happened. When she was done explaining she ran back to the ambulance, but not before grabbing Gabby's purse, out of her now wrecked car, looking for proper identification. When she found it she yelled to officer "Gabriella Montez, age 16"

She then jumped into the ambulance and quickly shut the doors. Seconds later the ambulance pulled away leading Gabby to the hospital.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

4 Hours Later

Mrs. Montez was in the kitchen baking a cake when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly put the spoon in her hand down and took off her apron. She then made her way to the door. When she opened the door, a police officer was standing there.

"Can I help you officer?" Mrs. Montez asked. She hoped it wasn't something bad. The last time a police officer came to her door, was to deliver news that her parents had been on one of the plains that crashed into the World Trade Centers on September 11th and they had passed away.

"Mrs. Montez, I am Officer Johnson and I am sorry to tell you this but your daughter Gabriella was in a car accident." Mrs. Montez began to cry. "She was unconscious but stable when the paramedics took her to the hospital. She was taken to Albuquerque Memorial Hospital. One again I'm really sorry"

"Thank-you" Mrs. Montez mumbled out between her tears.

"Would you like an escort there?" The officer asked.

"No thank you, I can drive" Mrs. Montez answered.

"Alright then" The officer turned and walked down the walkway to his car.

Mrs. Montez also turned, and ran into the kitchen and turned off the stove and grabbed her car keys. She then went to her car and drove to the hospital. All she could think about was that Gabby was going to be alright and that she wouldn't and couldn't loose her. While driving she called her husband John to tell him the news. He was in New York on a business trip but she knew he would come home immediately when she told him what happened.

"Hello?" Mr. Montez asked, answering his phone.

"Hi honey it's me." Mrs. Montez said, stalling because she didn't really want to tell him the news.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mr. Montez asked, hearing the worry and scared tone in his wife's voice.

"Gabby was in a car accident, she's um in the hospital right now" Mrs. Montez answered slowly, trying to hold in her tears.

"Oh my god, I'll um be on the next flight out okay?"

"Thanks John, I'll see you soon" Mrs. Montez said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Honey don't worry okay. She will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

When Mrs. Montez arrived at the hospital, after the 15 minute car ride, she parked her car and ran inside to the front desk and asked where her daughter was. The nurse then gave the directions to Gabby's room and then she took off in that direction. When Mrs. Montez got onto Gabby's floor she came to a big waiting room. She saw a nurse sitting at a desk in the corner and walked up to her. She explained to the nurse about her daughter and the nurse told her to sit down and the doctor would be out shortly. When she sat down she took out her cell phone and took a deep breath. She had to call Troy and she knew this was going to be hard. She slowly dialed his number and listened to it ringing.

"Hello" Troy said into the phone. He was on his was home from the basketball game with Chad and they were about ten minutes from home.

"Hi Troy. It's Mrs. Montez"

"Hi Mrs. Montez" Troy answered, kind of confused why she would be calling him.

"Um...Troy…Gabriella was in a car accident today and she's at the hospital" Troy's jaw dropped and as it did he dropped the phone, and Chad's hand flew to his mouth hearing Mrs. Montez through the phone. Troy thanked god he was at a red light because he probably would have slammed on the brakes at the news. Troy quickly coming out of his stunned state quickly scrambled to pick up the phone. When he put it by his ear he heard Mrs. Montez's voice come through the receiver.

"She is at Albuquerque Memorial Hospital if you would like to come. I actually just got here"

Troy quickly turned the car around and headed to the hospital, going home was the last thing on his mind. "Thank you" He replied. There was a moment of silence and then Troy finally spoke up again. "She is going to be okay right?"

"I really hope so Troy, I really do" Mrs. Montez answered.

"Yeah me too. I am on my way there so I will see you when I get there I guess" Troy said softly.

"Alright. Bye Troy, see you soon" They both hung up. Mrs.Montez continued to call other family members and Troy and Chad headed to the hospital.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It had been 20 minutes since Mrs. Montez arrived at the hospital and she had just finished up a phone call when Troy came bursting through the doors. She chuckled lightly to herself. Man did Troy love Gabriella. Before they even had a chance to talk to each other a doctor entered the room.

"Family of Gabriella Montez?"

Both rushed over to him. "I'm Doctor Stevens. Who are you?" the doctor questioned looking at Troy.

"I'm Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend and this is Gabriella's mom, Maria" Troy answered.

"Alright Mrs. Montez please follow me this was. Troy you can wait here you aren't-" The doctor began but was cut off by Mrs. Montez.

"He is allowed in Doctor. He is like my son" Troy gave Mrs.Montez a grateful smile, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand the wait.

"Alright follow me this way please" The doctor said.

The doctor led them to his office and all three sat down in the chairs. Not long after the doctor began to talk.

"As you know, Gabriella was hit by a car. Lucky for her an ambulance was nearby and came to her rescue. She was unconscious when they brought her in. As we started to bandage up some of her wounds she woke up. She kept asking for Troy and her Mom, which I assume are you two." Both Troy and Mrs. Montez nodded "We then had to take her into surgery to fix her collapsed lung, which most likely happened when the two cars collided. She got through that fine and she should make a full recovery." Troy and Mrs. Montez let out sighs of relief. "But her left leg is broken and she will need to be on crutches for 8 weeks. Now this is the part that concerns me. Gabriella has slipped into a coma. I don't know how but she did. Now the rest is up to her, she can wake up in an hour, a day or even a few weeks. It all depends on her. She is in room 208, two rooms down on the right. You both can go in and see her now if you want"

"Thank-you doctor" Mrs. Montez said as she and Troy stood up and left the room.

When they got into the hallway Troy told Mrs. Montez "You go to see her, our friends will be getting here soon anyway and I can explain what happened. And plus I can go in when your done"

"Thank-you Troy. Gabby is lucky to have you" She hugged Troy and then made her way to Gabby's room.

Troy turned back and headed to the waiting room. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Everyone was there; Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, his parents and a few people he recognized from pictures at Gabby's house. He didn't realize he had been in there that long, but he was glad they were there. He knew he had to explain to them what happened. As he walked further into the room, everyone grew quiet and turned their attention to him. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Gabby had a collapsed lung, which the doctors fixed in surgery, and her left leg is broken. She will need to be on crutches for 8 weeks. The doctor said she should make a full recovery though" Everyone let out a sigh of relief "but the worst part if she has slipped into a coma. They don't know how but she did. Now the rest is up to her, she can wake up anytime now."

All the girls began to cry and the guys were trying to be strong for the girls but on the inside all they wanted to do was cry.

Troy's mom came up to him and gave him a hug, as she did she said to him, "Everything is going to be okay honey. Gabriella is strong and she will get through this."

Troy gave his mom a small smile. Then, Troy heard his name being called and he turned around to see Mrs. Montez standing there.

"You can go see her now" she said in a whisper, through her fresh tears.

"Thanks" Troy answered and took off down the hallway to his girlfriend's room.

Before he went in the room he took a deep breath to calm himself down and slowly turned the door knob. He walked in and he rushed to Gabriella's side. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled up a nearby chair. He then took her hand in his and began to talk, little did he know the doctor, who was about to enter but stopped when he heard Troy talking, was standing at the door.

"Hey Brie it me. I really need you to pull through this okay. And it's not just me who needs you, your mom and dad and family and our friends need you too. I honestly can't live without you, you are the only one who can make me smile when I am upset, and hopefully you know that. I don't think I will be able to live without seeing your smile and hearing your laugh everyday. If I am away from you for an hour, I miss you. So baby please come back to me. I love you so much"

The doctor, who heard the whole thing, backed away from the door and then walked up again and knocked, so Troy wouldn't think that he was eavesdropping. Troy turned around when he heard the knock and stood when he saw it was the doctor.

"I have some more of Gabriella's test results" the doctor said.

"Alright I will go get Gabby's mom" Troy started to walk to the door when the doctor cut him off.

"Actually I think you should hear this first" The doctor said.

"Okay" Troy said confused.

"We had ordered some blood tests, as a routine check up. When the results came back it said that Gabriella had high estrogen levels. There are usually only three reasons for that, when a woman is going through menopause, which Gabriella is way to young for, when a girl has her period, which Gabriella doesn't have right now, and there is the third reason…"

"Which is?" Troy asked.

"Um…I don't really know how to say this but…Gabriella is pregnant" Troy stood there in shock and the doctor went on. "We did a pregnancy test and it came back positive. After further tests and an ultrasound we know that she is about five weeks along." There was a moment of silence but the doctor began to talk again "Would you like me to tell her mom?"

"No, I will thanks" Troy answered in a raspy voice, not quite able to talk yet.

The doctor then walked over to the table and left the copy of the ultrasound on it. He then left the room and Troy walked over to Gabby's bed and took her hand in his. His eyes then traveled down to her stomach and they stayed there, just staring, for the longest time.

_I can't believe there is a baby in there _Troy thought. He then let go of Gabby's hand and began the pacing the room. _How am I supposed to this? I am still just a kid. How am I going to be a father at sixteen years old? There's no way I can do this. I am way too young! And what about Gabriella? Oh my god, she is totally going to freak. She can't be a mother at sixteen. She's way to smart and she always dreamed of going to some fancy college…She's going to hate me. Yup, she's definitely going to hate me. Ugh! Why did this have to happen? We only did it once! Okay, maybe it was more than that, but this happened during our first time. Okay, so I am definitely dead. Yeah, between Gabriella, my parents, her parents, her brother and our friends, yeah I am a dead man walking. Especially since our parents are totally going to freak out. What the hell am I going to do!?_

Just then Troy finally noticed the ultrasound that the doctor put on the table. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes were drawn right to the center where there was a white blob about the size of a peanut. He immediatley knew it was the baby. _His _baby. The baby that he and Gabriella created together. This feeling overcame Troy and he didn't know how to explain it. All he knew was that at that moment, it felt like everything was going to be okay.

He put the ultrasound in his pocket as he walked over to Gabriella. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then walked to the waiting room. When he got there everyone noticed he looked a little pale and suddenly they all became worried. Maria walked over to Troy, hoping for an explanation. Troy explained to Maria, out in the hallway and in a whisper what the doctor had told him and a few other things the doctor didn't know, which were things he felt a little uncomfortable talking about especially with his girlfriend's mom. At the end, a crying Maria gave Troy a hug and told him she wasn't mad, but she definitely wanted to talk to Troy later. This made Troy feel a little better. She then decided to go to see Gabriella but she was going to let Troy tell Gabby about the baby when she woke up. When she left Troy walked back into the waiting room and he was bombarded with questions from the friends and family.

"What happened?"

"Is Gabriella okay?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Did she wake up?"

"Why are you pale?"

Troy couldn't take the questions anymore. "Guys chill okay!" Troy yelled and everyone quieted down instantly at Troy's raised voice. "Gabriella is five weeks pregnant. And yes I am the father" Troy said.

Everyone stayed silent, shocked at the news they just heard. After a few minutes Troy's mom and dad came up to him and they pointed to the hallway. The three of them walked out into the hallway to have a _long _discussion, which was bound to include some yelling, crying, and arguing.

"How could you be so stupid Troy?" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"ME? Dad, you actually think this is what I really wanted!? To become a father at sixteen? Well, it's not. I also think Gabriella doesn't want to be a mother yet either" Troy yelled back.

"Well you and Gabriella asked for it when you two started to sleep together. You guys knew the risks"

"Okay dad, our first time was like a month ago. And contrary to what you believe, we are not sex machines. We maybe did it 6, 7 times since then. That's it! And we used protection. It's not like we weren't careful"

"Boys, calm down" Mrs. Bolton said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah this news is shocking and unexpected but there is no need to yell"

"What about basketball Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Dad, incase you hadn't noticed, there is way more to life than basketball. Your making my life revolve around a game that I can only play for another 10 to 15 years, where as Gabriella and the baby will be here forever. Besides, Gabriella having a baby doesn't suddenly make me forget how to shoot a three pointer"

"Troy, having a baby is a huge responsibility. It's not one that a sixteen year old boy should have" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Well, it looks like I don't have a choice now do I? I promised Gabriella that I would be there for her, no matter what, and I am going to keep my promise"

"But Troy-"

"No buts. If Gabriella wants to have this baby than I am going to be there for her"

"Troy, you guys are not ready for this"

"Well, we have 8 months to get ready"

"Troy you need-"

"You know what I need?" Troy asked. "Right now, I need my parents support. I need you guys to tell me that everything will be okay, and that you will help me. I am scared to death and you guys aren't helping my fears any"

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's faces immediatley softened at their son's statement.

Mrs. Bolton walked over Troy and just hugged him. Not long after they both were crying.

"Troy, it will be okay" Troy's mom said and then looked at her husband.

"Yeah son, it will be and I am sorry. It's just, we were both shocked"

"It's okay" Troy said and then hugged his dad.

"Now go on, go see your friends. We will discuss this more later"

Troy nodded and then headed back to the waiting room.

"I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby" an emotional Mrs. Bolton said to her husband.

Troy reached the waiting room and then took a deep breath. He walked back into the waiting room and headed straight over to his friends. When he got there Sharpay was the first one to say something.

"Troy you better not hurt her"

"Guy's don't worry I am not going to hurt her. I promise. I love her with all my heart"

"Good" Taylor said

"What did the parents say?" asked Zeke.

"There okay with it. I mean there not thrilled and a little disappointed but they're going to help us" Troy answered.

"So, how does it feel knowing you're going to be a dad?" Chad wondered. Everyone looked at Chad in utter shock. No one ever thought he would ask a question as deep and meaningful as that.

Troy thought about it for a moment and then answered "Honestly guys, it feels amazing. Even though we are both 16, it doesn't matter our age because I know Gabby and I are going to love this baby so much. Besides, we will have you guys and my and Brie's parents to help us"

The girls smiled at Troy's comment and knew that if anyone was meant to be together it was Troy and Gabriella.


	3. The waiting game

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter... and thanks so much to thisaintascene84, Baby-M-xo, and babygal4real for reviewing. You three seriously made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2, or the characters.

* * *

**

**The Waiting Game**

Sunday January 16th (The Day after Gabby's Accident)

A very exhausted and worried Mr. Montez walked into Gabriella's hospital room to see his wife sitting in a chair next to their daughter's bed.

"Did you just get in?" Maria asked her husband.

"Yeah, I came right from the airport. How is she doing?"

"Okay I guess. The doctor said her vitals could be stronger though."

Mr. Montez nodded as he joined his wife by Gabriella's bed. As he sat down in the chair, he noticed Gabriella's opened chart lying on the counter in the corner of the room, and right on top was the copy of the ultrasound. He immediatley stood up to get a closer look at the picture.

"Honey, please tell me that this is a joke" Mr. Montez said facing his wife as he held up the ultrasound.

"John-"

"No. This has to be a joke. If this is true, then that means my baby girl is having sex and having a baby, two things I refuse to believe that my sixteen year old daughter is having"

"John! Calm down. I think you are over reacting"

"Over reacting? Honey did you not hear me? OUR.SIXTEEN.YEAR.OLD.DAUGHTER.IS.HAVING.A.BABY! Frankly, I think I am under reacting. I bet this is all because of that Bolton kid. I bet he pressured her into it"

"John, do you hear yourself? You know Troy and he would never ever pressure Gabriella into something she didn't want to do, and you know that. You are just trying to find someone to blame, but you aren't going to find anyone. Trust me"

"She isn't having this baby Maria"

"The only way this baby isn't getting born is if Gabriella has a miscarriage, which hopefully won't happen or if Gabriella decided to have an abortion and honestly, I don't think Gabriella will even think about the second option. She doesn't like the idea of killing animals or bugs, let alone a human life"

"How are you okay with this?" Mr. Montez asked.

"I'm not John. I am angry, upset, disappointed, overwhelmed, shocked and scared. But I had about twelve hours to just think about it. I thought about everything, probably some things that haven't even crossed your mind yet, which made me look at it from all sides. My side, your side, Troy's side, and even Gabriella's side. What I realized was that Gabriella and Troy need us to be there for them. They don't need us putting doubts in their mind. Sure, we can yell and punish them, but what is that going to solve? It isn't going to make Gabriella not be pregnant anymore and it won't make anyone feel any better. So what we need to do is just calm down. When Gabriella wakes up we can discuss this more with her"

"You're right. Does Troy know?"

"Yeah, he is the one that told me actually and by the way his parents definitely gave their opinion on the situation"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think the whole hospital heard it too"

"Well, that's Jack and Lucille for you." There were a few moments of silence. "It's just…I can't believe our baby girl is having a baby" Mr. Montez said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I'm with you on that one" Mrs. Montez said softly.

A few minutes later, Troy walked into Gabby's room and saw Mr. & Mrs. Montez sitting in chairs next to Gabby's bed.

He gave them a soft smile as he got closer.

"Get any sleep last night?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Nope. I don't know why either. I mean I was tired but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Gabby laying here so I ended up staying up and counting down the minutes until visiting hours started" Troy answered "I shouldn't have listened to my parents and should have stayed here with her"

"You know Troy, Gabby is lucky to have someone like you in her life, someone who cares about her and is always there for her. But you know she will be mad if she finds out you haven't been sleeping, just because of her" Mrs. Montez said.

"Yeah I know" Troy said as he pulled up a chair next to Gabby's bed.

"So Troy, I heard that you and Gabriella are going to be parents" Mr. Montez said.

"Um…about that. I just wanted to say that I am really sorry. This was definitely not planned and we didn't mean for it to happen but since it is, I want you guys to know that I'm going to be here for Gabriella even though I am scared to death."

Mr. Montez chuckled lightly "Troy, we're not mad and we admire the fact that you plan on being here for Gabriella. Just to let you know, if you weren't worried than I would be worried about that, especially since you are only sixteen."

"Thanks, I guess" Troy said.

"Alright, now that you are here we are going to go home and get showered and changed and stuff so you can have some alone time with her" Mr. Montez said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

Troy nodded. "Okay. See you soon"

"Troy honestly, it's okay to sleep. Sleeping won't make Gabby any worse" Mrs. Montez said as she placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. The Montez's both kissed Gabriella's forehead before leaving the room. After they left Troy stood up from the chair and climbed into the bed with Gabriella, but was careful not to touch or move any wires. He wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand over her stomach, as if to protect the baby inside of it.

Troy whispered in Gabby's ear, "I love you"

Only minutes later he fell asleep, it was as if having Gabby in his arms took all the fears away, even if was just for a little while.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Monday January 17th (Two Days after Gabby's Accident)

"Hi Mrs. Montez" Troy said from his chair as he saw Mrs. Montez enter Gabby's hospital room.

"Troy? What are you doing here, don't you have school?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yeah I do. But I told my parents I wouldn't be able to focus so there was no point in going so I convinced them to let me skip a few days" Troy said simply.

"Alright, you can stay but only because your parents said you can" Mrs. Montez said with a small smile.

"I am going to go down to the cafeteria to get water do you want anything?" Troy asked standing up.

"Um actually a coffee would be nice. Thanks" Mrs. Montez replied.

"Okay" Troy turned around and exited the room and Mrs. Montez walked to the bed.

"Hey Gabriella, it's your mom. Honey you need to come back to us, okay? Troy, he is something else. He's not eating or sleeping and he's skipping school to be here with you. He needs you okay. If there is only one reason for you to keep fighting this and come back it should be for Troy. So please honey, come back we all need you" Mrs. Montez said and began to cry.

She heard the door open and quickly wiped away her tears but it wasn't fast enough because Troy saw them.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Troy asked, the concern growing inside of him.

Mrs. Montez laughed. "Troy, everything is fine. I was just talking to Gabriella and I got a little emotional that's all"

Troy nodded "Okay. Sorry…um here's you coffee"

"Thank you Troy" Mrs. Montez said with a genuine smile.

"Your welcome" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella. There were a few minutes of silence "I don't know how to explain it but I have this feeling that everything is going to be okay"

"I really hope it is Troy" Mrs. Montez said, "I really do"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Tuesday January 18th (3 Days after Gabby's Accident)

Troy walked into Gabby's room with a box of chocolates and a dozen roses, two of her favorite things. It has been 3 days since Gabby's accident and as the days went on, his concern for Gabby grew bigger and bigger. He really hoped that she would wake up soon, so he could tell her about the baby. He put the chocolates and flowers on the table in the corner of the room and he sat down in the chair next to Gabby's bed and he began to talk to her just like he did everyday since the accident on Saturday. When he finished talking to her he sat there and looked at his girlfriend's beauty. Even with scratches and bruises on her face she still looked beautiful.

It was now almost two o'clock and Troy knew that Mrs. Montez would be here around three. Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to read Gabriella's favorite book A Walk to Remember out loud, just in case she could hear him. Plus, he would never admit this to his friends though, the story was actually starting to grow on him. He read the book and just as he finished the chapter he was on, Mrs. Montez walked in. She smiled when she saw Troy had Gabby's favorite book in his hands. She knew immediately knew that he was reading to her and she could tell Troy was a very good boyfriend.

"How is she?" Mrs. Montez asked Troy as she made her way over to Gabby's bed.

"The doctor said she is getting stronger, which is a good thing I guess, and he said that if she keeps getting stronger she should be awake by the middle of next week" Troy responded with a small smile.

"That's great" Mrs. Montez answered. "By the way, John had to go back to New York. There was this big meeting and they couldn't change it because there were people flying in from all over the world to attend"

Troy nodded. "Well, I will let you have some alone time with Gabby" Troy said as he walked over to Gabby's bed and placed a kiss on her forehead when he pulled away he said "Bye Brie, I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

Troy then left the room but not before saying good-bye to Mrs.Montez, and giving her a hug.

"Gabriella is one lucky girl" Mrs. Montez said out loud, after Troy left the room.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Wednesday January 19th (4 Days after Gabby's Accident)

The wildcats were all at the hospital visiting Gabby since they had no school. They walked to Gabby's room and when they entered they found the bed empty and all of Gabby's cards and flowers and gifts were gone. Chad immediately turned around and took off to the nurses' desk to find out what was going on, and the rest of the Wildcats were closely behind him.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Gabriella Montez is?" Chad asked the nurse.

She was on the phone and she put up a finger, signaling for him to wait a second. Five minutes had gone by and the nurse finally hung up the phone.

"Yes what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Um can you tell us where Gabriella Montez is?"

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"No we are-" Sharpay began but was cut off.

"Sorry I am not allowed to give you that information if you are not family" The nurse said in a rude tone.

"LOOK LADY, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US WHERE SHE IS! SHE IS OUR BEST FRIEND! WE ARE ALLOWED TO SEE HER. BESIDES YOU MADE US WAIT A LONG TIME WHILE YOU WERE ON THE PHONE" Just then the elevator doors opened and Troy walked out just in time to hear the last part of Chad yelling "SO, YOU CAN AT LEAST TELL US WHERE OUR BEST FRIEND GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS!"

Troy rushed over to his friends after hearing Chad yell. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The nurse won't tell us where Gabriella is. Her room is empty" Taylor said while glaring at the nurse.

Troy instantly paled. A hospital room being empty meant two things, one Gabby was gone forever or two, she had to move rooms. Troy prayed it was the second thing. He turned to the nurse and before he could say anything, she began to talk.

"Don't think you are going to yell at me like your little friend over here, otherwise I will have security up here before you can say RESPECT."

Troy took a deep breath to calm down and asked "I am Gabby's boyfriend and she's having my baby, can you tell ME where she is?"

The nurse thought about it for a second and sat down in her chair. "Now that I can do" she said as she began typing on the computer. After a moment she said "She is in room 214, next floor up all the way on the left"

"Thank you" Troy said as he and the Wildcats turned and headed to the elevator.

"Man that nurse was rude" Chad said once the elevator doors closed and in return he got a slap in the arm from Taylor.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Thursday January 20th (5 Days after Gabby's Accident)

Troy walked into school and he was in a bad mood. His parents had let him skip school the past few days to be with Gabby and today they said he had to go to school, he didn't want to but he knew he wouldn't win that argument. Troy reached his locker and opened it. Troy forgot that Gabby had decorated the inside of his locker with pictures of the two of them. These pictures made Troy miss Gabby more then he already did. He grabbed his books and slammed the door shut. Just as Troy was about to walk into homeroom his dad came running down the hallway toward him.

"Troy come on, get your stuff we are leaving" Mr. Bolton said, finally reaching his son.

"What? Why?" Troy wondered.

"Your Grandma Ruth died and we are going to Maine for her funeral, over the weekend."

"Omg, this is not my week" Troy said out loud. First it was Gabriella's accident and now his Grandma. Troy turned around and headed back to his locker. On his way there he ran into Chad and he told him where he was going then he continued to walk to his locker. When he finally got to his locker he saw Taylor walking down the hallway and also told her where he was going. Before she left for homeroom he asked her to visit Gabriella if she could and say that he was thinking about her. Taylor said she definitely would. When she left Troy opened his locker and took his books out. Before he closed it he grabbed one of the pictures of him and Gabriella to take with him.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Saturday January 22 (7 Days after Gabby's Accident)

Mrs. Montez was sleeping in a chair next to Gabby's bed when she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter looking at her, very confused.

"Oh thank-god! I thought I lost you." Maria exclaimed running over to her daughter.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked, noticing she was in a hospital.

"You were in a car accident on your way to Troy's house honey"

"Who is Troy?" Gabriella asked.


	4. Memory loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**Memory Loss**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Saturday January 22 __(7 Days after Gabby's Accident)_

_Mrs. Montez was sleeping in a chair next to Gabby's bed when she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter looking at her, very confused. _

"_Oh thank-god! I thought I lost you." Maria exclaimed running over to her daughter._

"_What happened?" Gabriella asked_

"_You were in a car accident on your way to Troy's house honey"_

"_Who is Troy?" Gabriella asked._

"Honey he is your boyfriend. He's been your boyfriend since last year." Mrs. Montez said.

"Really? I don't remember him! Oh my god, mom is there something wrong with me?!" Gabby said as she began to cry.

Mrs. Montez hugged her daughter tight "Sweetie there is nothing wrong with you okay. You've been in a coma for a week so maybe that is affecting your memory. I bet in a few minutes you will remember."

Gabby just nodded her head sill crying. There were a few minutes of silence between the two and Mrs. Montez couldn't believe that she didn't know who Troy was. The silence was broken when Gabby asked "Where's dad?" while trying to wipe away her tears.

"Oh. He was in New York on business but then he came back here after your accident for a few days but then he had to go back again"

"Don't we live in New York mom?"

"Honey, we are in Albuquerque New Mexico."

"What! When did we move here?" Gabby asked, tears still slowly falling.

"Last year right after New Year's vacation"

Just then the doctor came in to check on Gabriella, and he smiled when he saw that she was awake. Mrs. Montez walked over to him and told him that she couldn't remember anything from what seemed like the past year. She also told him not to tell her about the baby, Troy was going to do that. The doctor said okay and Mrs. Montez left the room so the doctor could check on Gabby. When she went into the hall, she saw all of Gabriella's friends heading her way. She smiled and as they reached her she said "She's awake" All of the girls squealed and the boys smiled. "But she doesn't remember anything from the past year. Not even Troy" Everyone gasped.

"What!? That's not possible. She can't forget TROY!" Sharpay yelled.

"I know. The doctor is in there now with her so you have to wait. Also, remember don't mention anything about the baby, especially now, Troy wants to tell her"

"Okay Mrs. Montez" They answered.

"I'm going to call Troy" Chad said.

Mrs. Montez and the gang walked back into the waiting room. Chad took out his phone and dialed Troy's number. He put it on speaker so everyone can hear. He took a deep breath as he heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hey Troy" Chad said.

"Hey man. Whats up?" Troy asked.

"Sorry to bother you but I figured you would want to know this"

"Know what?" Troy questioned.

"Gabby's awake" Chad said.

"Chad that's not funny-"

"I'm serious man. I wouldn't joke about something like that. But what I am going to say next definitely isn't a joke but remember, it isn't as bad as it seems"

"I am really freaked out right now. First you tell me Brie is awake and then you get all serious like something bad happened"

"Well something bad sort of did happen. You see we think she kind of lost her memory of the past year."

"What?!" Troy whispered, tears now forming in his eyes.

"The doctor is in with her now so we will know whats going on in a little while- actually we will know now because the doctor is coming"

The doctor came into the waiting room and began to talk "It appears that Gabby has a case of amnesia. She still has her personality and all of the knowledge she has learned up until the accident, which is a good thing. She still has her personality and knowledge because those two things are stored in a different part of the brain than her memory. But I assure you there is no need to worry, this is extremely common with people who have been in a coma with head injuries. She will most likely get her memory back but it is impossible to tell when, though I know that it should be back in no longer than three months."

"Three months! You have to be kidding! She is having a baby! You can't walk up to her and just go _"Oh by the way, Gabby you are having a baby with a man you don't remember!"_ She will totally freak out! There has to be something you can do doctor!' Sharpay exclaimed.

"There is nothing I can do. The best thing anyone can do is just act normal around her. Do everything like you would everyday. And just be patient with her. She will need time to adjust" The doctor said.

"Thanks doctor" Mrs. Montez said as the doctor walked away.

"I don't believe this guys! Sharpay was right, what am I going to tell her about the baby?" Troy asked through the phone.

"Troy it will be okay" Chad said.

"How do you know that Chad! There's a chance she could never get her memory back!" Troy yelled.

"Dude, relax okay! You yelling at me isn't going to help Gabby. Now you have to think positive, Gabby is a fighter and she will get through this okay! Go and get ready for your grandma's funeral and don't worry about anything. We are all here with her and you will be here tomorrow. I will call you later" Chad said.

"Thanks man. I will talk to you later. Oh yeah, make sure you take care of her" Troy said.

"Alright we will, bye Troy. And remember, don't worry about anything"

Chad hung up his phone just as the doctor came back and said "You can go see her now"

The girls walked down the hallway and into Gabby's room. The boys closely followed.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi knocked on the door and opened it a little "Hi Gabriella can we come in?" Kelsi asked.

They entered as they saw Gabriella nod slowly.

"Hi. We are your best friends." Taylor said and Gabby nodded once again. "I'm Taylor. That's Chad my boyfriend. That's Ryan and Sharpay, they are twins. That is Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend. Over there are Jason and Kelsi, they are dating. And next to Kelsi is Martha, Ryan's girlfriend."

Gabby started laughing. "So everyone is paired up?" She asked quietly. Everyone nodded. "Okay and my mom mentioned Troy?"

"Oh. Right. He is your boyfriend. You guys are the perfect couple." Chad explained.

"He is in Maine because of his Grandma's funeral but he really wanted to be here with you." Zeke continued.

Gabby nodded and smiled. "So um…can you guys fill me in on everything and I can get to know you better?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, lets do it" The girls said.

"First can you please get me that box of chocolates that's on the table" Gabby said pointing to the table in the corner.

Everyone laughed "Troy got these for you" Chad said as he picked up the box.

"Thanks…Chad is it?"

"Yeah" Chad answered with a nod.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was now a few hours later and everyone was still sitting around in Gabby's hospital room talking. At first it was a little weird because Gabby didn't really know what to say to her friends, but now the weirdness she felt went away. Taylor was just about to say something when Chad's cell went off. Chad pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id.

"It's Troy" He said.

"Hello" Chad said answering his phone. He put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hey. How's Gabriella?" Troy asked with true concern in his voice. Gabriella smiled at the first words coming out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right here Troy." Chad said

"Oh. Hi Gabby" Troy said.

"Hi Troy. How are you?" Gabby asked, kind of slow, not knowing what to say.

"I'm good. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all. By the way, I am sorry about your Grandma"

"Thanks. At least she's not suffering anymore. Anyway what are you doing?"

"Um…me and everybody are hanging out in my hospital room and I am getting to know everyone better"

"Oh, that's cool." Troy replied.

"Guys, I'll be right back" Chad said getting up with the phone in his hand. He walked into the hallway and asked Troy "so you want to know how she really is? Because I can tell even with memory loss Gabby still doesn't want people to worry about her"

"Thank-you!" Troy exclaimed. "Yes I want to know Chad"

"Okay, well she's still Gabby with the same smile and laugh. But the sparkle in her eyes isn't there anymore and she is a little quieter than usual but I can tell it's just because she is upset and confused. She didn't say it but I know she just wants to close her eyes and get her memories back"

Troy's heart broke at Chad's words. He wasn't there. That's what broke his heart the most, his girlfriend was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I am going to go back into the room with everybody so they don't get suspicious" Chad said.

"Alright and thanks for telling me the truth" Troy said.

"Hey that's what best buds are for" Chad said as he opened the door. "Alright guys were back"

"Why did you leave?" Taylor asked.

"Oh…um me and Troy were talking about basketball and we didn't want to bore you guys" Chad answered quickly.

"You and Troy live and breath basketball" Sharpay said and everyone laughed, and Troy did too once he heard Gabby's beautiful laugh through the phone.

"What time is your plane landing tomorrow Troy?" Zeke asked.

"About 10:30, and my parents are making me go straight home to unpack because my mom has to insist that all suitcases being unpacked the moment you get home" Troy answered with a sigh.

"Alright we will see you tomorrow Troy" Chad said.

"Alright by everyone. Bye Gabriella" Troy said.

"Bye Troy" Gabby said and smiled. Troy seemed like a really nice guy.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

When Troy hung up with his friends he went and laid down on the bed he was sleeping in for the weekend. He looked at the clock and it said 2 pm. The funeral was over at 12 and everyone had gone to a restaurant for lunch, but Troy decided to skip it. He grabbed his pillow and threw it up in the air and caught it, and as he did he thought about everything Chad had told him about Gabriella.

There was a knock on the door and his dad entered. "Hey, your mom told me you left the restaurant early."

"Yeah, I wasn't hungry and I just didn't feel like being around all of those people, half of them were family I never met before"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Bolton asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Gabriella's awake" Troy said.

"That's great Troy! Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I am dad. But she lost her memory. She can't remember anything from the past year" Troy answered.

"Oh, I am so sorry"

"It's okay dad, it's just why did this have to happen to her? She is a good person she doesn't disserve to go through the pain she is going through" Troy said and then began to cry.

Mr. Bolton pulled his son into a hug. "Life is a mystery Troy. There are things that no one can explain. But what I can tell you is that everything will be okay. Yeah you have a little rough patch in your life right now, but when the patch is over you will be happy you made it through"

"Thanks dad" Troy said wiping away his tears slightly embarrassed he cried in front of his dad.

"Your welcome" Mr. Bolton said as he stood up and walked to the door. When he reached it he stopped and turned around and said "By the way, it's okay to cry once in a while"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabriella walked into her bedroom, using her crutches, after being in the hospital for a week. The doctor had given her the okay to go home, just as long as she was careful and took it easy. She also was told that she wasn't allowed in school for a while because of her head injury.

Gabby made her way over to the nightstand and picked up the picture frame that had caught her eye. It was a picture of a smirking Troy in his basketball uniform giving a smiling Gabriella a piggyback ride at what looked like a park. After looking at it Gabriella gasped.

_Whoa, this boy is hot! _Gabriella thought. _I wonder if this is Troy _Gabriella asked. Her question was answered when she read the note on the personalized picture frame.

_To My Beautiful Gabriella, _

_Here's too many more days like this one. _

_I Love You,_

_Troy xoxo_

_The girls definitely have to explain to me how we got together _Gabriella thought and then pulled out her phone which was in her pocket.

"Hey Chad. Um…Can you drive me somewhere?"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked into his house, finally happy to be home after a long and sad weekend, and began to head upstairs to his room. He wanted to go see Gabby but his mom said he had to unpack first, and boy was he not happy about that. When he got to his room he opened the door and he stopped short when he saw what was on his bed. There was Gabriella looking at a picture. He smiled, he was glad to see her. His smile fell when he saw the pair of crutches at the end of the bed. He didn't like to see anyone hurt or in pain, especially his Brie. He smiled again when he saw the picture she was looking at.

"That was taken at the Winter Formal in December" Troy said as he leaned against his doorway.

Gabby jumped hearing the voice from the doorway but she relaxed when she realized it was Troy.

"When did you get here?" Troy wondered as he entered his room.

"About twenty minutes ago. Sorry I am up here in your room but Chad drove me over here and he told me I could come in and wait for you." Gabby said with a laugh, it was more of a nervous laugh since she couldn't remember talking to Troy before so she was kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey, you are always welcome here" Troy said. Troy moved and sat on the bed next to her. "So um if you don't mind me asking whats the last thing you remember?"

"I don't remember anything from the past year. The last thing I remember is packing for my trip to the Ski Lodge when I lived in New York" Gabby said with a sigh.

"Where you met me" Troy said.

"Really! That's where we met?" Troy nodded and smiled at the memories of the two of them singing together. There were a few moments of silence until Gabby spoke up again. "Troy I don't want anything to be weird between us"

"It won't be, I promise" Troy said. Gabby nodded and smiled brightly.


	5. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**Everything Is Going To Be Okay**

"Bye mom, I'll see you later" Gabriella said, getting out of her mom's car slowly because of her crutches.

"Bye honey, I'll pick you up later" Mrs. Montez said and then Gabby nodded and shut the door.

Gabby walked into the main doors of East High, today was her first day back at school since her accident. _Now how do I get to my locker _she thought, _there are three different hallways! _As she was thinking, Troy entered the school and saw her standing there.

"Hey Gabriella" he said once he finally reached her.

"Hi Troy. Um…this is kind of embarrassing, but can you tell me how to get to my locker?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, I'll walk you there if you want, because I don't need anything from my locker"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, now can I have your books?" Troy asked, holding his hands out.

"Troy, it's okay, I got it" Gabby said.

"It is my duty as your boyfriend to carry your book, especially now that you are on crutches" Troy said and Gabriella finally gave in and handed her books over to him.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

She and Troy headed down the hallway to her locker. When they reached the locker Gabby pulled out a notebook from her backpack that had her locker combination. She put the combination in and opened her locker. She was greeted with lots of pictures of her and Troy and there were some with the whole gang together. There was one picture that caught her eye. It was one of her and Troy on stage. She was wearing a long pink dress and he was wearing a shirt and tie with formal pants and shoes, it looked like they were dancing.

"Whats this?" Gabby asked pointing to the picture.

"Um…last year right after you moved here me and you tried out for the musical and made it, so we ended up being the stars of Mrs.Darbus' twinkle town show" Troy answered. Gabby's eyes widened, and Troy laughed. "Yeah, that was the reaction of most of the school when they found out, and let's just say Sharpay, our friends and our parents' reactions were the worst"

"That just doesn't seem like something I would do" Gabby said and began to get her books from he locker.

"Yeah, me either. It was because of you that I tried out" Troy said blushing a little.

Gabby smiled and shut her locker. She then turned around and put her books out to Troy, "Here. So you don't have to ask."

"Thanks" he said with a laugh.

They then walked down the hallway together to homeroom.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was now lunch time and Gabriella made her way into the cafeteria. When she entered she saw Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi sitting at a table in the center of the room and she decided to walk over to them.

"Hey guys" she said when she reached them "Can I sit here?"

"Of course you can" came Troy's voice from behind her.

Gabby smiled and sat down next to Taylor and Troy sat on the other side of Gabriella.

"So Gabriella, how's your day been going?" Chad asked.

"It's okay. I have a lot of homework to makeup from the past two weeks. I am just glad I didn't loose the knowledge part of my brain too, otherwise I will be in big trouble" Gabby answered and then asked "Taylor do you want to come over tonight and help me with some of it?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to" Taylor answered.

"A-hem" Troy said.

Gabby turned to face him and then asked "Yes Troy?" with a laugh.

"You don't want my help?" Troy said with a pout.

"Well I do, but since Taylor is in a lot of my classes she can explain it to me better. How about this, since tomorrow is Friday, you can come over my house and we can have one of those movie marathons you told me about?"

"Okay" Troy answered with a smile.

Sharpay and the rest of the group joined the table and they talked and laughed while they ate lunch. Gabriella looked up at the wall and saw a banner for the Scholastic Decathlon team; she then started to feel lightheaded.

"_She's just someone I met. Alright, the singing thing is nothing. It's probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Gabriella is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship" _

Gabriella was broken out of her daze by Troy. "Gabriella? You okay?"

"How could you?" Gabriella asked through her fresh tears.

"How could I what?" Troy asked confused.

"I trusted you. All of you guys. You took advantage of me" Gabriella said as she got up from the table.

"Whoa Gabriella, what are you talking about?" Chad asked as he and the rest of the table stood.

"Well, according to Troy, I am a non-important nothing and am easy to forget about." Gabriella cried as she grabbed her backpack and then took off out of the cafeteria as fast as her crutches would take her.

Troy felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He immediatley knew what Gabriella was talking about. Of all of the things Gabriella could have remembered, she had to remember the one moment that he regretted and hated the most.

The gang immediatley followed Troy as he ran after Gabriella. Troy ran right to the rooftop garden knowing that the rooftop garden is where Gabriella would go. When he reached the door, the handle wouldn't move.

"She locked it!" Troy said.

Meanwhile…

Gabby made her way up the small staircase and sat down on the bench. She didn't notice how beautiful this place was because all she could think of was Troy and her vision was blurred by her tears. Just then she felt lightheaded again.

"_Gabriella! Wait!" Troy yelled as he ran down the street after her._

_Gabby stopped running and turned around. _

"_Why me Troy?" Gabriella cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can have any girl in the entire school. What is so special about me?" _

"_Because, you kink your eyebrow when you try to be cute, you learned about basketball just for me, and you miss you brother but you'll never ever admit that, and because all you have to do is smile and all my problems go away…and because I love you!" Troy said _

"_You what?" Gabriella asked, as she immediatley froze where she was, completely shocked at her boyfriends words. _

"_It's true Brie. I do love you and maybe I can have any girl in the school, but the only girl I DO want… is YOU" _

_Gabby launched herself at Troy, and quickly connected their lips. After they pulled apart, Gabby put her forehead against Troy's. _

"_I love you too" she whispered as a smile appeared on both her and Troy's faces. It than began to rain for the first time in two months in Albuquerque._

The lightheadedness quickly went away leaving Gabriella confused and shocked.

"_What am I supposed to believe? On one hand Troy said he loves me and on the other he said he will forget about me. This is so confusing!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices by the bottom of the steps. Interested, Gabby made her way down the steps, to be closer to the door to listen to her friend's conversation.

"She locked it!" Troy said.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Did any of you realize that Gabriella actually remembered something?"

"_Sharpay is right! Maybe I will remember everything soon" _Gabby thought.

"I know! And maybe she will remember everything soon" Taylor said.

Gabby laughed _"Great minds do think alike"_

"What are we going to do?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't have a clue. That damn moment is still haunting me!" Troy exclaimed frustrated.

"Sorry man" Chad said.

Troy then lost it "Yeah, you should be sorry Chad! Because of you and your brilliant idea to break me and Gabriella up last year, she isn't talking to me. And the funny thing is we've been through this already. I apologized a zillion times and made it up to her. Everything was perfect for the past year, and no one mentioned it. Now we are back at square one again!"

"_A year ago? He apologized?" Gabriella asked herself. _Wanting to know more, she opened the door.

"Troy can I talk to you? Privately?" she asked softly.

Troy nodded and then followed Gabriella back into the rooftop garden, leaving their friends at the bottom, to hope that their friends can work this out.

Once at the top, Gabriella and Troy both sat down on the bench and Gabriella was the first to talk.

"So…right now I am very confused. I had two flashbacks, memories, whatever they're called, and in one you're saying you will forget about me, and in the other you're telling me you love me. I don't know what to believe or do Troy"

Troy sighed. He then lifted his hand and gently turned Gabriella's face so she was looking at him.

"Brie, I love you soo much, okay? That tape was a huge mistake and I regret it so much"

"Why? Because I saw it?"

Troy shook his head. "No. Because I didn't mean one word of it and when you saw it, you got hurt pretty bad. That's why. If I could go back in time, I would, and I would make sure I never said those words. I know this doesn't make a difference, but when I said those things, I was under so much stress. The championship game was days away, you had just moved to Albuquerque and we were planning on doing the musical-"

Troy was silenced by Gabby's finger on his lips.

"I forgive you Troy and I'm sorry. These past few weeks have just been really hard for me. I can't remember anything, I'm extremely emotional and it feels like I am gaining like 50 pounds everyday"

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. "I'm sorry Brie, about everything and don't worry, I bet you will get your memory back soon now that you are having flashbacks"

"I hope so" Gabby said as she leaned up against Troy's chest.

They couple sat in silence for a few minutes until Gabby spoke up.

"By any chance was the first time we said I love you to each other in the middle of the street?"

Troy laughed "Yeah it was"

Just then Troy and Gabriella heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They looked up and saw the gang approaching.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we're fine" Gabriella said. "And I am sorry about yelling at you guys. I just jumped to conclusions"

"It's alright Gabs" Taylor said.

The bell then rang, interrupting the gang's conversation, and everyone headed down the steps to the door. When they reached the door Troy gave Gabriella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Brie and again, I'm sorry" he said

"Alright, bye Troy" Gabby answered back. She and Taylor made a right into the hallway and Troy made a left with Chad.

"Why doesn't he just kiss me already?" Gabby asked when Troy was out of ear shot.

Taylor laughed. "Honey, trust me, he wants to. It's just he doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Taylor answered.

"Well, what he just did is more uncomfortable. I know we kissed before and I know we said I love you to each other so if he wants to kiss me, why doesn't he. I just don't understand!" Gabby said getting frustrated.

"Troy will always put other people's feelings and needs before his, that's just the type of guy he is and if you're that upset about it, talk to him about it tonight" Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay, you're a great help" Gabby said with a smile.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Later that night, Gabriella was in her living room putting all of the school work she did with Taylor away in her backpack, when the door bell rang. Gabby grabbed her crutches and made her way to the door.

"Coming!" She called.

Once she opened the door she was greeted by Troy. But not just Troy. His hands were filled with movies, candy, popcorn and so much other stuff that you couldn't see his face.

"Took you long enough" he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Girl on crutches here. Anyway, what is all of this stuff?" Gabby asked.

"Tell you in a minute" Troy said and then made his way to the living room.

"Just keep going straight Troy" Gabby giggled, as Troy had to use his feet to tell where he was going since he couldn't see what was in front of him.

"I love how you think this if funny Gabriella" Troy said as he finally dropped all of the items onto the couch.

"Well it is. Now please tell me what all of this stuff is"

"Okay, well, this is all of the stuff we ate and did on our first movie night, and I though it would be fun to recreate it and maybe it will jog your memory a little bit"

"How did you remember all of this?"

"Well, it wasn't very hard and besides, I have a good memory."

"So we really ate all of this food?" Gabby asked.

"Surprisingly, yes we did"

"_So what are we going to eat during the movies?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as he followed her into the kitchen. _

"_Well, what do you have?" Troy asked. _

"_Everything" Gabriella answered, sitting down on a stool at the island counter. _

"_Everything huh?" _

"_Yup. You name it, I bet we have it." _

"_Sweetness" Troy said and then headed right to the food pantry. _

"_I'll go get some blankets" Gabby said and then headed upstairs. _

_A few minutes later she finally came back into the kitchen. _

"_Troy the blankets are-" Gabby stopped short when she saw the kitchen "Did you seriously take everything out from the fridge and pantry?" Gabby asked looking at the once empty counter that was now filled with food. _

"_Yes. It's all part of my plan Brie" _

"_Really? And what exactly is this genius plan of yours?" Gabby asked as she sat down on a stool._

"_Well, it is to make the ULTIMATE movie snack" _

"_And you are going to achieve this how?" Gabby asked. _

"_It's pretty simple really. You see, now that I have all of my snack options out and available, I just have to decide what I'm going to eat, which is the hard part" _

"_Oh, I see" _

"_It is! I mean, do I want popcorn? pretzels? cookies? ice cream? I don't know! and by the way, my mom could definitely get some shopping advice from your mom. You have like the best food ever, we don't have food like this in my house"_

_Gabby laughed "Hey, you have good food" _

"_No I don't" Troy said as he started to make his snack. _

_Not long after, Gabby was staring at Troy and shaking her head. _

"_There's no way you're actually going to eat that are you?" _

"_Why not?" Troy asked. _

"_Troy, you are going to get sick! You have like five pounds of whipped cream on there, plus like ten pounds of a thousand different toppings" _

"_I can handle it" Troy said, as he pushed out his chest, trying to look strong. _

"_Fine, well don't call me tonight when you're throwing up or when your dad kills you" _

"_Some supportive girlfriend you are" Troy mumbled and then heads into the living room carrying his ice cream. Gabby closely follows with her ice cream, which just consisted of hot fudge and sprinkles. _

"_So what are we going to watch?" Gabby asked after she placed her ice cream on the coffee table and headed over to the TV. _

"_What movies you got?" Troy asked as he sat down on the couch. _

"_Ooh, wanna watch Hairspray?" Gabby asked. _

"_No, Brie" Troy whined. _

"_Why? Don't you like Hairspray? It's a great movie. Besides Zac Efron is totally sexy" _

"_I'm insulted." Troy said faking hurt as Gabby giggled. _

"_Why? I didn't say he was sexier than you" Troy smirked. "Which he is" Gabby mumbled still looking through her dvd collection. _

"_You're getting it now!" Troy exclaimed and jumped off the couch. _

_Gabby screamed and quickly stood up, seeing Troy quickly approaching she made a dash for the kitchen, and went up the staircase that was right next to the fridge, thinking that Troy didn't see her, which he did. _

_Troy smirked, turned around, and quietly ran to the other stairs located in the main hallway. When he got to the top, he saw Gabby's shadow running into her parent's bedroom. _

"_I wonder where she is" Troy said extremely loud so Gabby would hear him. He then walked up and down the hallway, making noise like he was going into all of the rooms. _

"_Well I guess she's not up here" Troy said and then walked over the stairs, and stomped his feet a few times to make it sound like he was gong down the stairs. Once that was done, he quietly ran and leaned against the doorway of Mr. and Montez's bedroom with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest. _

_Gabby, actually falling for what Troy did, peaked he head out from her parents bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend. _

"_You know, all of those years of playing hide and go seek and tag with my little cousins finally paid off" Troy said. _

"_I can't believe that I fell for that!" Gabby said with a pout "I'm like the hide and go seek queen"_

"_Well, I'm the king" Troy said as he walked closer to his girlfriend._

"_Okay, Mr. King of hide and go seek. Can we go watch the movie now?"_

"_Fine" Troy said and followed Gabriella downstairs. _

_Gabriella put a movie in and then snuggled up on the couch with Troy. Troy reached for a blanket and put it on top of himself and Gabriella to keep comfortable. _

"_What movie is this?" Troy asked as the opening credits rolled and he took a bite of his slightly melted ice cream. _

"_The Notebook" Gabriella said simply. _

"_Never heard of it" Troy said as he turned his attention back to the screen and a smiling Gabriella snuggled closer to her boyfriend" _

"_Trust me, you'll never forget it" Gabriella said. _

"Yeah. I brought over a few movies too. We didn't watch these though, we actually watched The Notebook but I refuse to watch that ever again" Troy said.

"Why?" Gabby asked

"Because…" Troy said.

"_Hey, look who it is. How's your date with Gabby?" Chad asked as Troy entered the gym._

"_Hey, you guys ever see a movie called The Notebook?" Troy asked as Chad threw him a basketball. Chad and Zeke exchanged looks. Zeke then looked at Troy. _

"_She '__Notebooked'__ you?" Zeke asked flabbergasted._

_He and Chad start to laugh and Troy sends his two friends a glare. _

"So never in my life, will I watch that again" Troy said.

Gabby laughed "Alright. Now let's go make some snacks. I'm starving"

Troy picked up some of the food he brought over and headed to the kitchen with Gabby right behind him.

As they were making their snacks, Gabby looked over at Troy. _Alright Gabby this is it. Just take a deep breath and just ask him. It's not that big of a deal. You're just asking your boyfriend to kiss you. That's it._

"Um Troy…can I ask you a question" Gabby asked, her brown eyes meeting his deep blue ones.

"Sure Brie. Anything"

"Um…can you pass me the chocolate syrup" Gabby asked, chickening out of the original question she was going to ask.

"Sure. Here you go" Troy said as he handed her the bottle.

"Thanks"

Soon the couple finished making their snacks and they headed to the living room. They snuggled up on the couch to watch Pirates of The Caribbean Dead Mans Chest. This was exactly like their first movie night except they watched a different movie, and yes, Troy somehow managed to recreate the "Ultimate" movie snack all over again.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A few months later…

Gabby was in her room and she was looking through her cds. Everything had been good for the past few months. She had a few memories come back and Troy had finally kissed her, but it was just a quick peck on the lips. Gabby reached the middle of the pile when she found one that said Troy and Gabriella's mix. She walked over to the stereo, without her crutches since she got her cast off earlier in the day, and put it in and pressed play. Before it started she went and laid down on her bed. The music began to play.

_**Na, Na, Na, Na**_

_**Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah**_

_**You are the music in me…**_

Gabby closed her eyes just listening to the music. Suddenly everything started to come back to her…

_**You know the words "once upon a time"**_

_**Make you listen, there's a reason**_

_**When you dream there's a chance you'll find **_

It was like a dream. Gabby saw everything from the past year in front of her eyes…

_**A little laughter, or happy ever after**_

_**You're harmony to the melody **_

_**That's echoing inside my head**_

_**A single voice above the noise **_

_**And like a common thread**_

_**You're pulling me**_

Along with the memories she got all of the feelings back that went along with them.

_**When I hear my favorite song **_

_**I know that we belong**_

_**Oh, you are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**It's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabby woke up and realized that she remembered everything. She jumped out of bed and did a happy dance around her room. Hearing all the commotion upstairs Mr. and Mrs. Montez went to Gabby's room

"Honey, are you okay?" They asked as they entered.

"I remember everything!" Gabby squealed.

They all hugged each other and Gabby pulled away. "Oh my god I have to go tell Troy!"

"Okay. We are going to my company picnic all day, so we will see you later" Mrs. Montez said.

Gabby nodded and then got dressed. She drove to Troy's house and on the way coming up with a plan on how to tell him she got her memory back. When she finally pulled into his driveway she had the plan all ready and it would work out perfectly because she knew Troy always runs with Chad from 10 to 11 on Saturday. She got of her car and walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Mrs. Bolton quickly answered.

"Oh, hi Gabriella! Troy isn't here" She said.

"I know but can I go up to his room please?" Gabby asked.

"Sure" Mrs. Bolton replied opening the door.

"Thanks"

Gabby ran up the stairs to Troy's room to put her plan into action.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy got home from his run and went upstairs to his room. When he entered his room he saw that his mirror had red lipstick all over it.

"What the hell?" He said when he saw it.

As he got closer he saw that it was a message,

**Troy,**

**this could be the start of something new**

**it feels so right to be**

**here with you and now looking in**

**your eyes I feel in my heart**

**that you are the music in me**

**na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,**

**yeah we're breakin' free - soarin'- flying**

**there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**

**when we're together**

**I LOVE YOU**

**xoxo,**

**yours forever**

**Gabby**

When Troy finished reading Gabby's message he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes! She remembers!" Troy exclaimed as he too danced around his room. When he calmed down he pulled out his cell phone to call Gabby. Remembering her cell was broken he called her house. No Answer. He called again. No Answer. "Come on answer your phone Brie!"

"Well how can I answer my phone if I am here?" came a voice from the doorway.

Troy whipped around to see Gabby standing there with a huge smile on her face. Troy ran over to her and twirled her around. He then kissed her with so much passion. When they pulled apart Gabby said "Wow, I think I should get my memory back more often"

Troy laughed and then leaned in to kiss her again, but Gabby pulled away.

"You mister need a shower before you get anymore kisses" Gabby said.

Troy's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry but smelly you isn't very attractive"

"Fine" Troy said. He then picked Gabby up and put her over his shoulder.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabby asked while laughing.

"You are taking a shower with me" He said simply and headed towards the bathroom.

Gabby turned deep red. "Troy we can't!"

"Why not, my parents are going to be gone the whole day because they went with your parents to your mom's company picnic. Besides, it will be fun because we've never done it in the shower before"

They finally reached the bathroom and Troy put Gabby down. She then kissed him and as they kissed they slowly backed into the shower. When Troy was right underneath the showerhead Gabby reached behind him and turned on the water, leaving it on freezing cold. Gabby pulled away just as the water came down and Troy jumped as the water came in contact with his skin. Gabby started laughing hysterically when she saw Troy's face.

"Oh I am so going to get you back for that Montez!" Troy exclaimed.

He then took her hand and he twirled her around fast, so she couldn't stop him and now she was under the cold water.

"TROY! I can't believe you just did that!" Gabby exclaimed.

"It's called payback" Troy said with a smirk.

Gabby then adjusted the water to a warmer temperature and then kissed Troy. Soon all clothes were scattered on the floor…

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was a little while later, and Gabriella and Troy just got to the actual showering part of their shower.

"I'm fat" Gabriella said after looking down at her stomach.

"Brie, you're not fat." Troy said turning Gabriella around to face him.

"Well, I feel fat. I swear it feels like I am getting fatter by the minute"

Troy laughed as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "I didn't know that was possible"

"Me either. I can't even imagine how a girl feels when she's pregnant. That must be torture"

"Yeah" Troy said _but you're about to find out._

He then unwrapped his arms from around Gabriella's waist to reach for the shampoo bottle.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and walked into Troy's room.

"Troy what am I going to wear? You got my clothes all wet" Gabby asked.

"Personally I prefer you like that" Troy said with a smirk.

"I need clothes" Gabby wined as Troy made his way over to his dresser.

"Here" Troy said as he threw her a pair of his boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt to Gabriella.

"Thanks" Gabby said putting them on.

When they finished getting dressed they curled up together on Troy's bed, face to face. They laid there in silence until Troy spoke.

"Um…Brie there is something really important I have to tell you"

"Oh-kay what is it?" Gabby asked kind of worried.

"Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I love you and will always be here for you Also, I promise everything will be okay." Gabby nodded and Troy took a deep breath "Um…you….well…you see…um…you're pregnant" Troy said quietly just above a whisper.

"Troy that isn't funny" Gabriella said sitting up.

When she saw the serious look on Troy's face her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

Gabby just stared at Troy with the words, _you're pregnant_, going over and over in her head. After a minute or two she buried her head into Troy's chest and started sobbing. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's gonna be okay Brie. And I promise I will be by your side the entire time"

A _long_ while later, Gabby pulled away from Troy's chest. "Really?" she questioned.

"I promise with all my heart" She smiled slightly as Troy put a hand over his heart.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, tell me what you want to do" Troy said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I don't know! I mean we are just sixteen years old! How are we supposed to handle a baby? What are our friends going to think? Oh my god...what about our parents!?"

"Don't be mad but your parents, my parents and our friends all know about the baby"

"WHAT!" Gabby yelled.

"Um…well I found out while you were in the hospital and the doctor wanted to do tests so your pregnancy couldn't really be hidden" Troy answered slowly.

"So everyone knew for like a two months? Maybe more. And not one of you thought it was important enough to tell me that I had a baby growing inside of me?!"

"Brie, you were upset and confused as it was. What were we supposed to do? Just say, _hey Gabriella by the way you're pregnant with your boyfriends, who you can't remember, baby? _We didn't want to make you more upset. And if it's worth anything, I wanted to tell you so bad the day I came home from my Grandma's funeral and found you in my room. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad Troy." Gabriella said calming down.

"Good." Troy said and then pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Troy, I definitely can't go through an abortion or adoption" Gabby said softly. Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"So we're gonna do this then?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby" Gabby whispered.


	6. Pregnancy hormones

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**Pregnancy Hormones**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Troy, I definitely can't go through an abortion or adoption" Gabby said softly. Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. _

"_So we're gonna do this then?" Troy asked. _

"_Yeah, we're gonna have a baby" Gabby whispered. _

"We're going to have a baby" Troy repeated as he leaned his forehead against Gabriella's.

They leaned in for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Troy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gabby questioned.

"Oh, I was thinking about how I told everyone about the baby." Troy answered.

'How could that have possibly been funny?" Gabby asked as she snuggled up closer to Troy.

"At the time it wasn't, but now it is. You see I was in the room with you when the doctor came in and told me he had some more of your test results. I said okay and that I should go get your mom, he said that I should hear this first. He then told me that you were pregnant, I kind of stood there in shock, like an idiot by the way. I finally came out of it and the doctor continued to talk. When he left I totally started freaking out. When I calmed down, I went to the waiting room your mom approached me and I told her what the doctor said. She said she wasn't mad, thank god, and then she left to go see you again. After she left I was being asked thousands of questions by everyone there, all at once so I kind of got mad and yelled to everyone that you were pregnant. So I bet now the entire hospital knows that a girl named Gabriella was pregnant and I am the father"

Gabriella started laughing. Troy was glad to see that he cheered her up. They leaned in and kissed then Gabby suddenly pulled away

"Troy are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Of course I am. I mean it wasn't planned but I mean how many teen pregnancies are. Besides I already can't wait to see our son or daughter"

"I know and I can't wait either but…I mean this is going to affect your future" Gabby said.

"Brie listen to me. I understand that okay. This won't affect just me but you too, but in a good way, I know it. You are something else you know that. You are the one having a baby and you are worried about MY future" Gabby just smiled a little "By the way, you and the baby are my future" Gabby smiled brightly.

"So that explains it" Gabby said more to herself but Troy heard.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well these past few weeks I noticed I gained a little weight"

"Yeah I know. You told me like a _thousand times_." Troy said dramatically and received a light smack from Gabby. "I was kidding Brie"

"Sure you were. Oh my god, I just realized that I am one of the lucky few who don't get morning sickness!" Gabby exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"You know, you probably just jinxed yourself I hope you know" Troy said "besides that's a good thing because otherwise I would have to have told you when you couldn't remember me. That would have been fun"

"Let's make an appointment so we can get an ultrasound done" Gabby said.

"Okay. Actually I have the first one that was taken when you were in the hospital" Troy said getting off of the bed.

Gabby clapped her hands. "Yay! I want to see it"

"Here you go Brie," Troy said handing her the picture "and that is our baby right there" Troy said pointing to the white spot on the picture, which the doctor told him, was the baby. Gaby smiled brightly.

"It is so small" Gabby said.

"I know, it is"

"Okay, just so you know, we are gonna call the baby peanut until we decide on a name. It just doesn't seem right to call the baby 'it'" Gabby said.

Troy laughed, "Alright, peanut it is then"

"I love you Troy, thanks for always being there for me"

"I love you too Brie and it's no problem. I will always be there"

They kissed and when they needed oxygen they pulled away from each other. They started talking about the things they couldn't talk about during the past few weeks, when there was a knock on Troy's door.

"Who is it?" Troy yelled.

"It's your parents" Troy heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Troy called and Mr. & Mrs. Bolton entered the room.

"What happened to the picnic?" Troy asked.

"Troy its pouring rain outside" Mr. Bolton said.

Troy looked out his window "Oh. I knew that." Everyone laughed "Oh yeah Gabby got her memory back!" He said.

Troy's parents both smiled "Yeah we know, her parents told us" Mr. Bolton said and they then rushed over to the bed to give Gabriella a big hug.

Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy and silently asked him if he told Gabriella about the baby. Gabriella laughed when she saw this exchange and before Troy could even answer, Gabby said "I know about the baby Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" The two older Boltons both sighed in relief. They said they would let the two of them get back to whatever they were doing and made their way to the door.

A few hours later talking was the last thing on Troy and Gabriella's minds. They were on Troy's bed making out when they heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Troy said pulling away from Gabby, annoyed.

Troy's door then opened and Chad and Taylor entered. "Are we interrupting something Chad asked with a smirk seeing Troy and Gabby's red, swollen lips and messed up hair.

"No" Gabby said, and at the same time Troy said "Yes"

"See Chad I told you we should have called first!" Taylor exclaimed and then hit Chad on the arm.

"Troy is just kidding, it's fine guys." Gabby said sending her boyfriend a look.

"How did you guys get in here?" Troy asked.

"Your front door was unlocked. By the way, your parents aren't here" Taylor said and Troy nodded.

Chad then finally saw what Gabby was wearing, a baggy t-shirt and Troy's boxers. "Whoa Troy, looks like someone couldn't get enough" Chad said and then received another slap from Taylor.

"Hey in my defense, Gabby and I haven't kissed since she went into the hospital which was kike three months ago"

"He hasn't kissed her since she lost her memory because he said he didn't want to make her uncomfortable so that can only mean one thing…YOU HAVE ALL YOUR MEMORY BACK!" Taylor said to herself and when she finally came to the realization she exclaimed it to Gabby.

Gabby nodded her head and jumped up and ran to Taylor. They started screaming and jumping up and down while Chad walked over to Troy.

At the same time they said "Women"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

An hour later everyone was gathered at Troy's house because they got a call from Chad and Taylor saying to come over because Troy and Gabriella had some news to tell.

Sharpay, Zeke Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan, Chad and Taylor were all sitting and waiting for Troy and Gabriella in his living room. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella came down the stairs hand and hand.

"Okay so we called you all here because-" Troy began but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Cut the crap and tell us already!" Sharpay exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"I fully have my memory back!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Everyone jumped up and ran to hug Gabby. Once everyone calmed down the girls ran over to Gabby and pulled her up to Troy's room. Sharpay shut the door and Taylor was the first one to talk.

"So…give us the deets!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Deets about what?" Gabby asked confused.

"You know details about…your and Troy's first time!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"No way. That's private guys" Gabby answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on!" Kelsi said.

"No" said a stubborn Gabriella.

"Why not? We are your best friends! Besides, you should have called us right after it happened and told us about it. So please can you tell us now?" Sharpay asked.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey guys, me and Troy just slept with each other for the first time and we are no longer virgins? And for the final time NO!" Gabriella exclaimed and got up and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where the boys were, and stood behind Troy.

"What's going on?" Troy asked, hearing the girls come running downstairs.

"Pretty please?" Kelsi asked.

"No" Gabby said firmly to the girls.

"Please what?" Chad asked.

"Well your" Gabby said while pointing to Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason "nosy girlfriends want some info from me that I don't want to share" Gabby answered, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Why won't you tell us?" Sharpay asked.

"Because it's private. Plus it isn't just my business, it's Troy's too" Gabby answered.

"What's my business?" Troy asked.

There was a moment of silence, and then all the guys, except Troy, finally figured out what the girls asked Gabby. They all smirked at each other, laughing a little.

"Girls let them be" Zeke said after a minute.

"How do you know what they even asked?" Troy asked Zeke.

"Dude, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out. They want to know about your and Gabby's first time" Jason said. Both Troy and Gabby turned a deep red, embarrassed that Jason just said that out loud.

"Oh" Troy said.

"If you won't give us the details will you at least answer these two questions?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe" Gabby said.

"When was it?" Sharpay asked

"Christmas Eve" Troy and Gabby answered at the same time.

"How romantic!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Okay last question, was it good?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Both Troy and Gabby answered, but softly, at the same time once again and the boys laughed while the girls squealed and started to jump up and down. Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella thought back to the Christmas.

_Troy walked up the stairs to Gabby's bedroom. Her door was opened and he stood in the doorway. _

"_Hey beautiful" He said._

_Gabby turned around from her desk and smiled when she saw Troy. He started to enter the room but Gabby stopped him. She put her hand up "Stay"_

_Troy looked at her confused as she stood up and walked up to him. When she finally reached him she asked "Where are we?"_

"_In your doorway" Troy said, not understanding where she was going with this._

"_I know that silly. Look up" Gabby said._

"_There is a mistletoe" Troy said._

"_Yes and what do you do under a mistletoe?" Gabby asked with a smile._

_A smirk appeared on Troy's face. "Give the person a high five?" _

"_Troy!" Gabriella wined._

"_I'm kidding" Troy said and then he captured Gabby's lips with his._

_When they finally broke apart Troy asked "Thats what you do under the mistletoe. Now, I have a question is that how you greet all the boys that come into your room?"_

"_What boys? You and my dad are the only boys that come in my room"_

_Troy laughed "Good answer Montez"_

_Gabby then gave him a look and he knew exactly knew what it meant "You and my mom are the only girls that come into my room" _

"_Good" Gabby said and then kissed him. As they kissed they made their way over to the bed and Troy slowly lowered him and Gabby down. They continued to kiss and as the time went on, it became more heated. Gabby began to slowly unbutton Troy's shirt._

"_Where are your parents?" Troy asked, breathing heavily as Gabby placed kisses all over her bare chest. . _

"_They" kiss " just" kiss "left" kiss "to" kiss "go" kiss "to" kiss "your" kiss "house" Gabby said and then moved back up to Troy's lips. _

_Troy then pulled away "Are you sure you want to do this because we don't have to" He asked with concern in his voice._

_Gabby nodded "Just go slow okay" Troy also nodded, "But first…" Gabby got off the bed and went into her bathroom only to appear a few seconds later with something in her hands. She then handed it to Troy blushing ferociously "Until I get birth control…" _

_Troy nodded. _

"_Hey, we don't have to do this Gabriella" Troy said seeing the nervous look on Gabby's face._

"_I want to it's just…what if I am not good" Gabby whispered as she sat down on her bed. _

"_This is my first time too, Brie" Troy said as he kneeled in front of her. _

_Gabby then leaned down and kissed him. They then stood up and moved back onto the bed. They continued to kiss and then Troy slowly removed Gabby's shirt. He then removed her skirt after he got a nod from her saying it was okay. Troy pulled away to take off his beater and when it was off he noticed Gabby's body and her sexy lingerie._

"_Wow Brie you look amazing" Troy said._

_Gabby blushed "Thanks. Sharpay suggested I get it to surprise you"_

"_Remind me to thank her later" Troy said with a smirk and then leaned down and captured Gabby's lips with his. As they kissed Gabby's hands unzipped Troy's pants and she pushed them down to his ankles. He then kicked them off. Soon Gabby's bra and panties and Troy's boxers were on the floor and Gabby and Troy were joined together in a moment that neither of them would ever forget. _

_3 hours and many rounds of "love making" later, Gabby and Troy were under the covers cuddled up together and were kissing softly. The moment was interrupted when they heard the front door open and Mr. and Mrs. Montez entered the house. _

"_Gabby? Troy?" Mrs. Montez called as she took off her coat._

"_Shit!" Gabby exclaimed, quickly getting out of the bed. She grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself and ran to her door. _

"_We'll be right down mom. I'm taking my make-up off." Gabby yelled downstairs. _

_She turned around to see Troy standing there in his boxers making the bed. "You know if my parents weren't here I would probably kiss you, cause you look hot in just your boxers" Gabby said as she made her way over to her closet to get some clothes. _

_Troy just laughed and then went to get dressed. When they both finished getting dressed they looked in the mirror to fix their hair so Gabby's parents wouldn't expect anything. Troy took Gabby's hand and they walked downstairs hand and hand. _

"_How was dinner at the Bolton's mom and dad?" Gabby asked as she entered the living room and saw her parents on the couch. Since Troy and Gabriella began dating their parents became really close as well. _

"_It was good, we had fun" Mr. Montez answered. "So what did you guys do?" _

"_We um watched The Notebook, had pizza delivered and just hung out" Gabby answered quickly, but not too fast so it didn't seem rehearsed or sound like she was lying._

"_That's good. Troy your parents want you home even though it's before your curfew but it is Christmas Eve…"_

"_Okay. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Montez and Merry Christmas" Troy said._

"_Goodnight Troy and Merry Christmas to you too" they said back to him._

"_Mom, dad I am going to walk Troy to his car" Gabby said and her parents nodded. _

_Gabby and Troy walked out to Troy's car. When they got there they kissed passionately. Soon oxygen was needed and the two pulled apart. _

"_Thanks for tonight Troy. It was amazing. I had a lot of fun" Gabby said softly. _

"_Oh I know you did, and if I remember correctly you had fun 3 times" Troy said with a smirk._

"_TROY BOLTON!" Gabby exclaimed, slapping his arm. "Don't make fun of me"_

"_I am kidding. By the way I had fun too" Troy said. _

_He then pulled out of Gabby's grasp and opened his car door and reached inside. "This is for you" He said giving her a wrapped box "but you can't open it until at least midnight" _

"_Alright, thank you and you can't open yours until then either" _

"_Merry Christmas Gabriella" Troy said._

"_Merry Christmas Troy" Gabby said and then leaned in for a kiss. _

_They kissed for a few minutes and then broke apart. "See ya, I love you Brie" Troy said as he got into his car. _

"_Alright, and I love you too Troy" Gabby then leaned down and gave Troy a quick peck on the lips. "Bye, I am going to go inside" _

"_Alright, bye" Troy shut his door and started the car. He then backed out of the driveway and Gabby waved before turning and walking into her house._

Yeah, that was a Christmas Troy and Gabriella would never forget.

"Hello! Troy? Gabriella?"

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Okay, not that you two are back from LaLa land, lets go into the living room" Chad said.

Everyone headed to the living room and made themselves comfortable.

"Okay Troy, now that Gabriella has her memory back can you explain something to her" Taylor asked.

"Oh-kay" Troy said confused.

"Okay explain to her why you wouldn't kiss her because all I heard everyday for the past two months were, _why doesn't he just kiss me already, I don't understand, I want to kiss him..._blah blah blah" Everyone laughed, except Gabby, who turned a deep red.

"Taylor!" Gabby exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to tell him!"

"I know, you were. But you chickened out" Taylor said sticking out her tongue.

Gabby then crossed her arms over her chest and put a pout on her face. "Babe, don't be mad okay? If you think about it is kind of funny and besides we won't have that problem anymore since you have your memory back" Troy said.

"Now that I think about it Troy said some things too..." Chad began but he was cut off by Troy who knew immediatley knew what he was talking about.

"Chad don't you dare" Troy said in a serious tone.

Gabby then spoke up "Oh come on Chad tell us. Like Troy said, _it's kind of funny if you think about it"_

"No, you can't do that, use somebody's advice against them" Troy said.

"Yes you can, now tell us Chad" Sharpay said.

"Okay, so for like the past few weeks Troy would be like, _thats it, I can't take it anymore. I have to kiss her and I am going to do it tonight_ and then he would come into school the next day and I would ask him if he kissed her and he would shake his head no" Chad said and once again everyone laughed, except this time Troy didn't.

"That's so sweet" Gabby said and then gave Troy a quick peck on the lips.

"You know this reminds me of when they first found out the liked each other and when they started dating" Zeke said and everyone nodded and laughed.

"Don't make fun of us. You all have your dating stories too" Troy said.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked up the walkway to Gabby's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Montez then answered it.

"Hi Mrs.Montez" Troy said.

"How Troy. How are you?" she asked.

"I am good, is Gabriella here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah she is, I think she is still in bed but you can go up there and wake her up if you want"

"Alright thanks"

Mrs. Montez opened the door more so Troy could enter and she smiled as he walked up the steps. Troy walked down the hallway to Gabby's room and he opened her door. He peaked his head in and saw that she was still sound asleep. He didn't really want to wake her so he went and sat down in her beanbag chair and pulled out his phone to text Chad.

About twenty minutes later, Gabby woke up and sat up in bed. When she sat up her eyes locked directly with Troy's. She wasn't expecting him there so she screamed.

"What? Am I that scary looking?" Troy asked with a smirk.

Gabby then grabbed her pillow and threw it at him "Don't do that!" she yelled "You scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry" Troy said and then he walked over to Gabby and gave her a kiss.

"Yuck" he said as he pulled away.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Babe, you have morning breath" Troy said.

Gabby turned totally red and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Troy walked over to the door and laughed when he heard the sink running, figuring she was brushing her teeth.

"Babe, I was just kidding" Troy said loud enough so Gabby could hear him through the door and over the running water. "I was texting Chad and I told him that you were still sleeping and he said I should do that as a joke when you wake up"

The door then opened to show Gabby standing there with one of her hands holding her toothbrush to her mouth and the other one on her hip.

"Well I don't think that was very nice thing to do to the woman who is carrying your child" she said.

"Do you forgive me?" Troy asked.

"No. Now go downstairs so I can get dressed." Gabby said.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it all before" Troy asked with a smirk.

"You know what Troy; I do not like you today. Now go" Gabby said pointing to the door.

"Fine" Troy said with a pout and headed downstairs.

Gabby then went to get ready to go have breakfast with the gang.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy and Gabby walked into the diner and saw the gang at their usual table. Gabby walked up to them with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"She's mad at me" Troy said, sitting down.

"Why?" Chad asked which he soon regretted when he received a death glare from Gabby.

"Why? Because when Troy kissed me this morning he said I have morning breath, thanks to you, who gave him the idea." Gabby said.

"Wait a second; he pulled the old morning breath thing on you?" Taylor asked.

Gabby nodded and Taylor laughed. "What's so funny?" Gabby asked.

"Gabby that happened to all of us." Taylor said and the girls nodded. "You see our boyfriends did it to us, and then to get them back we did it to them. And the funny thing is they all fell for it"

"Well I don't think it's funny" Gabby said and then took a sip of the water that the gang had ordered for her. When she finished drinking, she started to laugh. "Actually when I think about it is funny. I actually thought it was funny in the car and you have no idea how hard it was to keep a straight face" Gabby said.

"So am I forgiven?" Troy asked.

"Maybe. I can't wait to get you back though" Gabby said.

"You are going to have to get me back another way, because I am to perfect to have morning breath" Troy said with his famous smirk.

"You and your ego Troy" Gabby said with a laugh.

"By the way, we ordered food for you and Gabby" Jason said to Troy as the waitress walked by.

"Well, how do you know what we wanted?" Troy asked.

"Troy, you and Gabriella get the same thing every week. You get scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice and Gabriella gets water with chocolate chip pancakes" Zeke said.

"Thanks guys" Gabriella said just as the waitress approached the table with everyone's orders.

Once everyone had their food, Sharpay asked "So Troyella, what do you guys have planed for today?"

"Troyella?" Troy asked.

Sharpay sighed, "It's yours and Gabriella's names put together, duh"

"Oh" Troy said.

"Well Shar, we have our first doctor's appointment today" Gabriella said.

"Aren't you a little too old to be going to the doctor's for the first time?" Chad joked.

"Haha Chad, but it's our first one for the baby" Troy said.

"Yeah and I'm so nervous" Gabriella said.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Gabriella, relax" Troy said as he faced his girlfriend who was bouncing her legs up and down nervously as they sat in the waiting room of the OBGYN.

"Yeah honey, there is nothing to worry about and besides worrying isn't good for the baby" Mrs. Montez said as Mrs. Bolton nodded.

They had come with Troy and Gabriella, so that they could answer any of the doctor's questions that their kids didn't know, and so they could get to know the doctor and so on…but most importantly to support their two scared kids.

"I can't help it" Gabriella said.

"Well, because of that you're getting me worried Brie" Troy said.

Gabriella didn't have time to answer because a nurse entered the room. "Gabriella Montez"

The four stood up and followed the nurse but not before Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

They reached the room and the nurse directed inside.

"Okay Gabriella, you need to put this on and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said handing Gabriella a hospital gown and then left the room.

"We'll let you get changed sweetie" Mrs. Montez said and then walked outside the room, followed by Troy and Mrs. Bolton.

Gabriella took a deep breath and then got changed. She then sat down on the examination table, but not before letting Troy, his mom and her mom back in the room.

The group of four looked around the room and read some of the informational posters that were hanging on the wall, while they waited for the doctor.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a tall woman with reddish-brown hair and glasses entered the room.

"Hi everyone, I'm Dr. Montgomery, or Addison, which ever you prefer"

"Gabriella, the mom to be"

"Troy, the father"

"Maria, Gabby's mother"

"Lucille, Troy's mom"

"It was nice meeting all of you. Now, before we get to the actual check-up part, I need to get a family history and ask some questions if that's okay" Dr. Montgomery said.

"I guess that's where we come in" Maria said as Lucille nodded, and they told the doctor about their families health problems and answered her questions.

When they were done, the doctor turned around to face Troy and Gabriella, who both had wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces, and laughed.

"Guys, there is nothing to worry about. Trust me. The list your parents gave me is nothing compared to some of the lists I do get, and besides, most of that stuff isn't hereditary and you are both pretty healthy from what your parents told me, so everything should be okay"

"Really?" Gabriella asked, calming down a little.

"Yeah" The doctor said with a smile "Now I have a question, in your chart Gabriella, it said you were in the hospital a few months ago?"

Gabriella nodded "I was in a car accident when I was around five weeks pregnant"

"But Dr. Stevens did an ultrasound and said everything looked okay" Troy added.

"Yeah that's what it says here. We can do an ultrasound now, if you like"

Gabby nodded excitedly "Yeah"

"Okay then, I need you to lie down and raise your gown above your stomach" Gabby did as she was told "Cute jeans" the doctor said as she looked at the jeans Gabby had left on under her gown.

"Thanks, I figured I should wear them while I could"

Everyone laughed, and the doctor approached Gabby with the bottle of gel.

"Now this may be a little cold" Dr. Montgomery said.

Gabby nodded and reached for Troy's hand as the doctor began to run the gel on Gabby's stomach. Gabby flinched as the cool gel came in contact with her skin.

"Sorry" the doctor said as closed the cap on the gel and then reached for the ultrasound device **(I can't remember what it's called. Lol)**

Troy squeezed Gabby's hand for support as the doctor put the device on Gabby's stomach and began to slowly move it around.

Moments later a small thumping sound filled the room. The doctor held the device in place as she then began to do things on the screen to make the picture clearer. As the doctor did that, Gabby and Troy looked at the screen and listened to their child's heartbeat. Silent tears began streaming down Gabby's cheeks. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's forehead and in return she gave him a small smile.

The doctor turned back to the group. "The heartbeat sounds great, it's strong and has a nice pace, and from the pictures everything looks like it is developing correctly"

Troy wiped Gabby's tears with his thumb as he asked the doctor "So everything is okay?"

The doctor nodded with a smile.

"I have a quick question. Just say one of us has a certain skill, say basketball, what are the chances of the baby getting that skill?" Troy asked and the sound of laughter immediatley filled the room.

"You want to know if your child will be good at basketball like you?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"How did you know?" Troy asked.

"Well you are captain of the Varsity team, according to your jacket"

Troy looked down, forgetting that he had on his Varsity Jacket and saw the black letter 'C' that was sown into the upper left side of the jacket.

"Right" he said.

"Well, to answer your question, **(just bare with me here) **there is a fifty-fifty chance that your baby will be good at basketball. It all depends which one of you has the dominate gene. For example, Gabriella has brown eyes and you have blue. Blue eyes are dominate which means there is a greater chance of the baby having blue eyes"

"Alright" Troy said with a nod.

The doctor smiled "Alright, you guys are all set. Here is the copy of the ultrasound and Gabriella you need to make another appointment for four weeks from now"

"Okay, thanks Dr. Montgomery" Gabby said standing up.

"Bye, see you guys soon" she said and then left the room.

Gabby got changed and then left the OBGYN office holding Troy's hand with her mother and Troy's mom closely behind.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next morning Gabby rolled over in bed and groaned as her alarm clock went off. She felt like crap. She didn't sleep very well last night, she had a huge headache, her whole body ached, and she had a fever, because she was sweating and had chills at the same time.

She put the pillow over her head to block out the sound of the alarm clock that she was too lazy to shut off.

Mrs. Montez then entered the room. "Gabby honey it's time to get up"

Gabby was unable to respond because she suddenly felt nauseous and bolted out of bed to the bathroom. Mrs. Montez followed her daughter and held back her hair as she threw up.

"Honey, get back in bed. I'll call Troy and tell him you're not going to school today"

Gabby shook her head as she grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth. "I'll text him"

"Okay. I'm going to go call the doctor to see what medicine I can give you since this is definitely not morning sickness" Mrs. Montez said and then left the room.

Gabby brushed her teeth and then climbed back into bed and reached for her cell.

_Babe, I'm not going to school today. Really sick_

Gabby put her cell down on the pillow and immediatley fell asleep. About an hour and a half later, she was awakened by the sound of her balcony door opening. She rolled over to see Troy.

"Hey sick girl" Troy said as he moved closer to the bed.

"You shouldn't be here, you might get sick"

"Don't worry, I won't get sick"

"I feel like crap" Gabby whined as she pulled the covers closer to her body get rid of the chills.

"Well, I brought some things that might cheer you up." Troy said as he reached into his backpack. "I got three funny movies and Mr. Snuggles…" Troy said as he pulled out a stuffed teddy bear.

Gabby started laughing and Troy knew what she was thinking.

"It was mine from when I was like three Brie, and he's been in my closet since I was like eight and now I want you to have it"

"Aww…that's so sweet"

"I was also going to bring my Varsity Sweatshirt to keep you warm, but I can't find it" Troy said.

"Go to my closet and open my right door" Gabby said softly.

Troy did what he was told and sure enough, hanging there was his Varsity Sweatshirt. He took it off the hanger and walked back to Gabriella.

"Expect random inspections of your closet Brie" Troy said as he handed Gabriella the sweatshirt.

She started to sit up to put it on, but she immediatley went back down and closed her eyes as dizziness appeared.

"Whoa, you okay?" Troy asked.

Gabby sat up again but this time slowly, "Yeah I'm fine. Just dizzy"

Troy nodded and then looked at the clock next to Gabriella's bed, and it said 7:05.

"Brie, I gotta get to school but I will have my phone with me so just text me if you need anything okay"

"Alright. Bye and thanks Troy"

"You're welcome Bye Brie." Troy said and then kissed her forehead. He then moved down to her stomach and kissed that "bye Peanut"

Gabby giggled "Love you"

"Love you too" Troy said with a wave and a smile and then made his way over to the balcony.

"Troy you do know I have a front door right?" Gabby called.

"Eh, whats the fun in that?" Troy said and then winked, leaving that as the last image Gabby saw before she fell back asleep.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A few days later Troy walked into school and went to his locker. When he finished getting his books he took out his cell phone and looked at the time. 7:15. He still had 15 minutes before homeroom so he decided to call Gabriella. She had been really sick with, what the doctor diagnosed was a stomach bug, the past few days and the doctor said she wasn't allowed to go to school. He dialed her number and listened as it rang. All of a sudden he heard the ringing from down the hallway. He turned around to see Gabby standing there trying to look for her phone in her purse. He smiled and ran down the hallway to her.

"Hey Babe" he said as he reached her. "Why are you here, I thought the doctor said-?"

"What you don't want me here?" Gabriella asked then she started crying, her pregnancy hormones getting the best of her.

"Of course I want you here sweetie" Troy said as he gave her a hug.

There friends walked up and saw Gabriella crying.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

Gabriella then pulled away from Troy "Troy was just being a jerk that's all" Gabriella snapped at Chad and then she turned around and ran down the hallway.

"What-was-that?" Ryan asked "One minute she is crying, and the next minute she's yelling?"

"Two words" Troy answered "Pregnancy Hormones"

"Oh" Everyone said together.

"Yeah. And remember guys, keep it on the down low okay." Everyone nodded "I am going to go find Gabby" Troy said

"Sure" they answered.

Troy took off down the hallway thinking of places she would go. _The Rooftop Garden _he thought and headed that way. He went up there and saw Gabriella sitting on the bench.

"Hey" Troy said softly, choosing his words carefully as he sat down on the bench next to Gabby.

"Hey Troy, sorry about before I-"

"It's okay, I understand" Troy said as he cut Gabriella off.

Gabriella nodded "I'm actually only here until lunch because I was feeling a little better and the doctor said I could come and get the work I missed"

"Aw man, now I am going to have no one to talk to in my afternoon classes, since you won't be there" Troy said with a pout.

"You'll survive Troy" Gabriella said with a smile "Plus what did you do the past couple days without me"

"I survived but it was very hard. Anyway maybe we can do our homework together tonight?" Troy asked.

"No way Bolton. Doing homework with you is impossible. You are too distracting" Gabriella said.

"Whats so distracting about me Brie?" Troy asked.

"It's not you Troy, it's just your lips on mine kind of makes it hard to see what you are working on" Gabriella said and both her and Troy smiled.

"You know you love kissing me" Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I do but not while we are doing homework" Gabby answered back.

"Okay, I will make a deal with you. I will come over your house at 4 tonight, and when I get there we will have 10 minutes to get the kissing out of our systems. When ten minutes is up we start our work and we are not allowed to kiss until we are done with the work okay?"

"You have yourself a deal"

The first bell for homeroom rang and Troy and Gabby both ran down the steps so they wouldn't be late.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby was sitting at her table (a/n you know like the tables in HSM, in the scene when Gabriella corrects the teacher) in Science class doing the worksheet the teacher gave the class.

"Hey girlfriend" Troy said sliding into the seat next to Gabriella.

"Hello boyfriend" Gabby said with a smile.

The bell signaling for class to start rang and the teacher began to teach the lesson. A few minutes before the end of class, as the teacher was going over the homework assignment when Gabby felt something in her stomach. After a second time she realized that it was the baby kicking for the first time and her hand flew to her stomach. Troy noticed this and he looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before he whispered to Gabriella "You okay?"

Gabby nodded her head and grabbed Troy's hand and placed it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Troy immediately felt it and smiled brightly. "Oh my god" he whispered.

The teacher then looked over at the two and then asked "Mr. Bolton and Miss. Montez. Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Sorry" Both Troy and Gabriella said together quickly, as Troy removed his hand. The baby then stopped kicking.

When the teacher turned away, Gabby reached for Troy's hand again. Once it was placed on her stomach again, the baby immediately began kicking again.

"She knows when you're near me" Gabby said with a smile.

"She?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I still think it's a girl Troy. I can just feel it!" Gabby said.

"Yeah that's what my mom said and she ended up with me" Troy replied back.

"That must have been a disappointment" Gabby said jokingly and Troy pretended to fake hurt.

"A stab right to the heart Montez" Troy said just as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Troy grabbed Gabby's hand and led her to the cafeteria.

When they arrived in the cafeteria they saw that their friends were already sitting at the table. "Hey guys. What's up?" Gabby asked as she slid into a seat next to Taylor with Troy on her other side.

"Nothing really you?" Taylor asked.

Gabby nodded her head excitedly, "Yeah, the baby kicked for the first time today"

"Really? I can't believe the-" Sharpay exclaimed really loud and before she could finish her mouth was covered by Zeke's hand.

"Sharpay!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited"

"Yeah well, be more careful because our secret almost got blabbed to the whole school just now" Troy said.

Sharpay nodded and everyone went back to talking, quietly, about the baby.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The lunch period was now over and everyone was getting up from the table. "Bye guys. My mom should be outside waiting for me" Gabby said.

"Bye Gabby and try not to have too much fun relaxing at home while we are all here bored out of our minds" Chad said.

"I'll try. Troy I will see you tonight at 4, and remember our deal"

"Okay. Bye Brie. Love you." Troy said and then gave Gabby a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too Troy. Bye guys" Gabby said and then grabbed her backpack and headed to the school's front entrance.


	7. It hurts so much

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters, even though I wish I do.

* * *

**

**It Hurts So Much**

Troy was at his locker when Sharpay and Taylor came running up to him. He turned around to see Sharpay and Taylor trying to catch their breaths.

"Troy! Everyone knows!" Sharpay said, trying to talk in a whisper but it didn't work.

"Who's everyone and what do they know?" asked a confused Troy.

"The school and about the baby" Taylor said and Troy's eyes widened.

"Me, Gabriella, and Taylor were at our lockers **(which were next to each other)** and we heard the cheerleaders across the hall talking. They were calling Gabriella a slut because she didn't know who the father of the baby was. Then Amber "miss I am so popular head cheerleader" said she hooked up with you last night and you told her that you were planning on breaking up with Gabriella because you didn't want the baby anymore. That is when Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and she started crying and she ran to the Roof-"

Sharpay couldn't finish because Troy took off down the hallway to the rooftop garden. Troy opened the door to the garden. When he opened the door he heard Gabriella's sobs and his heart broke. He sprinted up the steps 2-by-2 and immediately wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"Hey are you okay?" Troy asked as he picked Gabriella up and carried her to the bench. She shook her head no and continued to cry. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to talk but you could still see the tear lines running down her cheek.

"About what Amber said about me and her hooking up-" Troy said breaking the silence

"Troy I know it's not true okay. If you don't remember, we were together all last night. You had basketball practice and me and Taylor did our homework on the bleachers and we watched you and Chad, then we went to the doctors appointment for the baby, and after that we went back to my house, had dinner and I helped you with your homework and you went home at like 12, so unless you hooked up with her after-"

She was cut off by Troy's lips crashing against hers. They finally pulled apart and Troy said "I love you so much Brie. It doesn't matter what anyone in this entire school says about me, you or the baby because all that matters is we, our friends and our family know the truth and are there to support us okay?"

Gabriella nodded and wiped away her tears. "Thanks Troy and I love you too." Gabriella looked down at her watch and then said "I think we better get going to homeroom"

Troy nodded and then grabbed Gabby's hand. They got up and walked to homeroom. When they walked into the classroom everyone went silent, and Gabby immediately knew they were talking about her. As they continued into the room the cheerleaders started whispering slut and whore as she walked past them. Gabby turned around and ran towards the door, with tears threatening to fall but was stopped before she even left her row when she collided with Troy's chest. Troy held Gabriella tight in a hug, as he began to talk to Amber.

"Amber, what is your problem? Why are you bothering Gabriella like this? She didn't do anything to you" Troy asked in a raised voice, just as Mr. Bolton walked into the homeroom to make an announcement.

"Troy-" Gabby said, seeing Mr. Bolton, but was cut off.

"Gabriella this has to be done okay. Just to let everybody know," Troy began turning to face the kids in their desks "I didn't break up with Gabriella nor do I plan on doing it anytime soon. Also, she does know who the father of her baby is and it's me. And one last thing I didn't hook up with Amber last night, I would never ever do that to Gabriella."

When Troy finished Amber was completely red in the face because she started all of the rumors and everyone was looking at her with venom in their eyes. Mr. Bolton was still at the door shocked, he couldn't believe that kids could be so mean but he had to admit that he was proud of Troy for standing up to the kids to protect Gabriella. Troy whispered something in Gabriella's ear and she smiled as she let go of Troy and walked to her desk. Troy turned around to walk to his desk when he saw his dad standing at the door. Before Troy could say anything, his dad gave him a wink and a nod. This didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella who just smiled. Troy sat down and Mr. Bolton made his way into the classroom, where he would be filling in for Ms. Darbus until she got here because she was running late.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The gang was walking down the hallway to lunch and Sharpay and Taylor noticed the kids whispering as they walked by. Troy and Gabriella didn't notice because they were having their own conversation.

"I don't think Troy's announcement today worked" Taylor whispered to Sharpay.

Sharpay just nodded her head as they entered the cafeteria, and she knew this had to stop before something bad happened.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby was sitting at the lunch table and when she looked around the cafeteria she noticed the kids staring at her. She turned her attention back to her friends but as she continued eating she still felt all of those eyes on her, and it made her want to cry.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Later on that day, Gabby and Chad were playing against Ryan and Zeke in a game of Tennis during gym class. The doctor told Gabby that she could participate in Gym until she is 5 months pregnant, and Gabby was happy about that. There was about a month left of school and she was a little over 4 months pregnant, so she would only miss a week or two of gym. She tried to forget about all of the people talking about her and calling her names but it just wasn't working and it was really stressing her out. All she wanted was for everyone to leave her alone.

Apparently the stress got the best of her because when Gabby went to hit the tennis ball with her racket she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she dropped the racket as she yelled out in pain. She clutched her stomach as the pain continued. Her legs suddenly felt weak and she couldn't stand anymore. She was about to collapse to the ground but Chad caught her thanks to his quick reflexes. The gym teacher saw this whole thing and knew Gabby needed help, so she paged the nurse and called for an ambulance. Chad told Ryan to go get Troy, who also had gym this period but was in a different class. Ryan took off to get Troy. Troy was easy to find because he was in the same class as Taylor, Sharpay and Jason. Ryan ran up to Troy out of breath.

"Whoa Ryan, whats wrong? You're out of breath man" Troy asked

"Tennis courts…Gabriella…pain…stomach…collapsed… help…coming…but…need…you" Ryan said still out of breath but he knew he needed to tell Troy what happened fast.

Troy immediately took off to the tennis courts with Taylor, Sharpay, Jason, who had heard the whole thing, and Ryan on his tail. Troy reached the tennis courts in record speed and he immediately ran up to Gabby who was in Chad's arms. Troy immediately but carefully took Gabby in his arms, giving Chad a small thank-you smile. By now Gabby was crying, the pain growing second by second. As the pain grew so did Gabby's fear of loosing the baby. Troy held her tight and whispered soothing words in her ear, in the effort to try and calm her down.

"It hurts so much Troy" Gabriella said just above a whisper.

"It's going to be okay baby. Help will be here soon"

Gabriella nodded slowly. Troy tried to comfort her but he couldn't as good as he wanted to because the truth is, he was just as scared as Gabriella


	8. My baby girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**My Baby Girl**

_PREVIOUSLY… _

"_Tennis courts…Gabriella…pain…stomach…collapsed… help…coming…but…need…you" Ryan said still out of breath but he knew he needed to tell Troy what happened fast._

_Troy immediately took off to the tennis courts with Taylor, Sharpay, Jason, who had heard the whole thing, and Ryan on his tail. Troy reached the tennis courts in record speed and he immediately ran up to Gabby who was in Chad's arms. Troy immediately but carefully took Gabby in his arms, giving Chad a small thank-you smile. By now Gabby was crying, the pain growing second by second. As the pain grew so did Gabby's fear of loosing the baby. Troy held her tight and whispered soothing words in her ear, in the effort to try and calm her down._

"_It hurts so much Troy" Gabriella said just above a whisper._

"_It's going to be okay baby. Help will be here soon"_

_Gabriella nodded slowly. Troy tried to comfort her but he couldn't as good as he wanted to because the truth is, he was just as scared as Gabriella._

A few hours later, Troy was sting in a chair next to Gabriella's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up. He was holding her hand with his left hand, but with his other hand he was reading a sports magazine. He wasn't really paying attention to the words on the page because the news he got from the doctor was all he could think about.

"_Troy, you have got to stop pacing" Mr. Bolton said from his seat in the waiting room, after he had spent the last half-hour watching Troy walk back and forth. "You're making us all dizzy"_

"_I can't help it. What if Gabby looses the baby?" Troy asked. _

"_Don't think like that. You've got to stay positive" Mr. Bolton said._

_The conversation was interrupted when Dr. Montgomery entered the room. She made her way over to the group of chairs and took a seat across from Coach Bolton. _

"_So I've got good news and bad news" the doctor said "The good news is that Gabriella and the baby are fine" _

"_and the bad news?" Troy asked. _

"_Well Troy, it looks like you are going to have to get ready to handle two cases of the Montez pout, because you're gonna have a daughter, and I can guarantee that she is going to get it and will use it against you" _

"_It's a girl?" Troy asked in disbelief. _

"_Yeah it is" The doctor answered with a smile. _

"_Oh dear god" Troy said. "They're going to double team me" Troy said. _

_Mr. Bolton laughed and patted Troy on the back "Congrats son"_

_For the first time in an hour, a smile appeared on Troy's face "Thanks dad"_

"_Gabriella is going to be thrilled" Troy's dad said causing Troy to nod._

_Troy turned to the doctor, "Can I go see her now?"_

"_Yeah, she's sleeping right now, but you can go sit with her until she wakes up if you want" _

_Troy nodded. "Alright, I'll show you to her room" _

"_Troy, I'm going to call your mom and Gabby's parents to tell them the news, and I'll be waiting out here if you need anything" Mr. Bolton said._

"_Alright" Troy said and followed the doctor to the room. Once there, he took a seat next to Gabriella's bed, and he still had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe he and Gabriella were having a girl. It was an amazing feeling._

He had just turned the page of the magazine when he heard his name being whispered by Gabriella.

"Hey you, I am glad you are awake." Troy said, standing up and the magazine immediately forgotten about.

Gabriella gave a slight smile but it quickly went away "The baby?" she asked with concern.

Troy moved and sat at the end of the bed, still holding Gabby's hand.

"Our little girl is just fine Brie" Troy answered with a smile.

Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth and underneath she had the biggest smile on. She began to cry tears of joy. She couldn't believe she was having a girl. After a minute or two, Troy came and sat next to Gabriella and he wiped her tears away as they rejoined hands.

A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room to check on Gabriella. She saw that she was awake and smiled. "How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as she made her way over to the bed.

"Okay I guess" Gabby answered.

The doctor nodded. "Okay. My main concern is the stress you are under. You see, your stress is what caused this scare. So to reduce some of the stress you can't take gym anymore and you need to take it easy at school.'

Gabby nodded.

"As of now everything looks good. A nurse will be here in a little while to take some tests and if everything comes out good, you should be out of here by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doctor" Troy said and then the doctor turned and headed to the door.

When the doctor was gone Gabriella leaned in for a kiss and Troy happily responded.

When they finally pulled apart Gabriella asked him "Are you happy Troy?"

"Of course I am happy" Troy responded without hesitation "as long as I have you and our little girl I will always be happy"

Gabriella smiled "and don't worry, we will get you your basketball player son" Troy smiled as he raised an eyebrow "but, after college and when we handle this little girl on our own" as Gabby said that she placed a hand on her stomach.

Troy nodded "Perfect plan"

"I know, some people call me genius" Gabriella joked

"Yeah, but you're my genius" Troy replied and leaned in to kiss Gabby.

"Jeeze you two, don't you ever stop kissing?" came a voice from the door.

Troy groaned and pulled away from Gabriella. "Chad, do you have like an alarm in your head that goes off everytime me and Gabby kiss, which tells you that you have to find us and ruin the moment?" Troy asked.

"Nah, I just have lucky timing, well, except for the night you got Gabs pregnant, I forgot to turn the alarm on that night, lucky for you" Chad joked as he and the rest of the gang entered the room.

"Haha Chad" Troy said glaring at his friend.

The girls quickly made their way over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"It looks like you're spending more time at the hospital these past few months than at your own house" Taylor joked.

"I know, but hopefully this will be it for a while" Gabby said.

"So guys, we have some news" Troy said and Gabby nodded excitedly.

"We're having-" Gabby began, but was interrupted.

Gabby's hospital room door opened and in ran a crying Mrs. Montez and Mrs. Bolton.

"I can't believe my baby is having a girl!" They cried and made their way over to their children.

Troy turned red as his mom hugged him in front of all his friends. Chad saw this and laughed a little.

Troy glared at Chad, already creating a plan in his head to get him back for the comment he made before and for the laughing just now.

"Omg my god!" Sharpay squealed "This is going to be so much fun! Girls we are definitely going on a shopping spree and buying all pink stuff!"

Chad patted Troy on the back "Good luck man. We'll miss ya when we loose you to the dark side of pink dresses and rainbows"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A few days after Gabby arrived home from the hospital, she woke up from her sleep and looked at the clock, 8am it read. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Troy's number. She knew he would probably be mad she called this early on a Saturday but she wanted to hear his voice.

The phone started ringing and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" came a girl's voice through the phone.

"Sorry I must have the wrong number" Gabby said.

"Are you calling Troy?" the girl asked.

"Um…actually yeah I am" Gabby answered, slightly confused.

"Well he is still sleeping from all the fun we had last night" the girl answered.

Gabby's mouth dropped. "Oh um okay. Thanks" Gabby said and then hung up.

She threw her phone against the wall and began to cry.


	9. Just give her time

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**Just Give Her Time**

Later on that day Troy and all the Wildcats and his cousin were sitting in his living room.

"Um guys have any of you talked to Gabriella today?" Troy asked while playing with his phone.

"I sent her a text and I called her but she didn't answer either" Sharpay said.

Taylor nodded "Yeah I called her too but she didn't answer"

"Usually she calls in the morning or texts me" Troy said.

"Oh my god" said Troy's cousin Amber and then put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I think she called this morning" Amber said.

"Why is that oh my god?" Chad asked.

"I kind of just replayed the conversation in my head and it totally didn't sound like it should have" Amber said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

Amber then told them the conversation.

"_Hello?" came a girl's voice through the phone._

"_Sorry I must have the wrong number" Gabby said._

"_Are you calling Troy?" the girl asked._

"_Um…actually yeah I am" Gabby answered, slightly confused._

"_Well he is still sleeping from all the fun we had last night" the girl answered._

_Gabby's mouth dropped. "Oh um okay. Thanks" Gabby said and then hung up._

All the girls' hands flew to their mouths. The boys looked at the girls confused.

"I don't get why that's bad" Zeke said and the rest of the boys nodded their head saying they agreed with him.

"Okay" Taylor said "Lets put this in Gabby's point of view for a second shall we? 1. She calls her boyfriend pretty early in the morning. 2. A girl she doesn't know answers his phone. 3. The girl then says he is still sleeping, which means she is at his house. 4. Then the girl says that he is tired from all of the fun last night. Now the rest is left up to the imagination. So what do you think Gabby is thinking?"

The boys shrugged.

"Are you serious?! Guys she thinks Troy cheated on her!" Sharpay exclaimed and threw a pillow at the couch the boys were sitting on.

Troy's eyes went wide. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his car keys from the table and took off to Gabby's house.

"Let's wait here" Chad said "Then we can find out what happened" Everyone nodded.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy climbed up the tree and landed on Gabriella's balcony. He saw that she was lying on her bed crying. He opened the door to her room and entered without knocking. When she saw him she jumped out of bed and started to run to the bathroom but Troy was too fast and caught up with her before she could shut the door. When he reached her he put his two hands on her shoulders, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Gabriella let me explain…"Troy started to say.

"I am not listening to your excuses Troy. Now let me go" Gabby said still crying.

"Not until you let me explain. It's not what you think" Troy said.

"I HATE YOU! Now let me go" Gabby hissed.

"Gabriella, just please listen!"

"LET ME GO!"

Even though he didn't want to, Troy let go and Gabby slammed the bathroom door in his face. Gabby put her back against the door and then began sobbing.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked into his house and slammed the door. When he walked passed the living room he saw all of his friends were still sitting there. He stopped walking.

"Thank you so much Amber! You just ruined everything!" Troy yelled to his cousin.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care if you meant to or not! Gabriella isn't talking to me now. she even said she hated me, because you don't know how to answer other people's phones! You couldn't have just said this is Troy's cousin can I take a message or something like that?" Troy yelled and walked away. Troy then walked upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"This isn't good" Chad said.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was now Monday and Gabriella walked into school. Troy and all their friends had called her, emailed her, texted her and they even showed up at her house a few times, throughout the weekend. She didn't answer them. In fact she shut her phone and computer off to ignore them.

She reached her locker and opened it. Tears threatened to fall when she saw all of the pictures of her and Troy hanging on the door. She looked away from the pictures and started to grab her books when someone walked up to her. She turned to see Troy standing there. She quickly turned to look at her books knowing she couldn't resist those blue eyes.

"Gabby please talk to me" Troy said.

Gabby grabbed her backpack, slammed her locker door shut and headed down the hallway, completely ignoring Troy.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy walked into science class. He thought that since he and Gabby were always lab partners he would have a chance to talk to her. When he entered he saw that Gabby was already sitting at a table with a girl named Tracy.

_Damn It! _He thought to himself and then took a seat next to one of his basketball teammates named Brian.

All during class, Gabby felt Troy's eyes on her back. It took everything she had to not turn around to look at him. Right now, Gabby's head and heart were fighting with each other. Her head was saying that Troy did cheat and to stay mad at him, while her heart was saying that the Troy she knew wouldn't cheat and to forgive him.

The bell then rang and Gabby quickly made her way out of the classroom so Troy couldn't catch her.

Troy sighed and then made his way to the cafeteria. When he got there he saw the gang and took a seat.

"How did it go?" Sharpay asked.

"She sat with Tracy and didn't look at me the whole period"

"Sorry man" Zeke said.

"I say, we just kidnap her, tie her to a chair, and we don't let her go until she listens to Troy" Chad said and received a slap from Taylor.

"Chad be realistic. We can't do that" Taylor said.

The table grew quiet as they all wondered the same thing. _Is Gabby going to come?_

They all got hopeful when they saw Gabby enter the cafeteria. She walked up to them and put her lunch bag on the table and reached into her pocket.

"Here's the notes you wanted, and the twenty dollars I owe you from Friday Taylor" Gabby said handing the notes and money to Taylor. She then grabbed her lunch bag and headed back to the entrance. Everyone let out a sigh of defeat and Troy stood up planning to go after her but was stopped by Chad.

"Troy just giver her time"

Troy sat back down. He didn't want to but he knew that Chad was right, Gabby just needs time.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A whole week had gone by like this and everyone was worried. No one knew when Gabby was going to talk to them again. A few days ago Gabby had sent a note to her friends apologizing for her actions. She said she wasn't mad at them but it was easier this way because then Troy wouldn't come up in the conversations or so that they couldn't try and defend him.

Troy was up in his room when the door bell rang. He got up from his desk chair to open it. He reached the downstairs and opened the door to reveal Gabriella.

* * *

**So I bet a lot of you are saying, wow Gabriella could you be more dramatic? But remember she has all of those crazy pregnancy hormones.**


	10. Isabella Anne Bolton

**Heyy guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are AMAZING!** **So to make up for the two short chapters I posted...here is an extra long one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**Isabella Anne Bolton**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Troy was up in his room when the door bell rang. He got up from his desk chair to open it. He reached the downstairs and opened the door to reveal Gabriella._

"Hey" Troy said quietly.

Gabby ran up to him and started crying. Troy immediatley wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Troy" Gabby said in between sobs and Troy immediatley let out a breath. He knew at the moment she said sorry everything was going to be okay.

"It's okay Brie" Troy said.

Gabby moved her head from his cheat so she was looking at him. "It's not! I am like the worst girlfriend ever!" Gabby said, her tears still slowly falling.

Troy laughed. "Brie, no your not"

Gabby shook her head "Troy what kind of girlfriend slams a door in her boyfriends face? What kind of girlfriend totally ignores her boyfriend? What kind of girlfriend tells her boyfriend she HATES him? I'll tell you…a bad one does!!"

"Brie I told you already I forgive you" Troy said.

"But why?" Gabby asked and Troy wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Because I love you" Troy said with a smile.

"I promise I am going to make it up to you" Gabby said.

"Brie you don't have to. As long as you are talking to me again I am fine" Troy said.

"I am still going to though" Gabby said.

Troy nodded and grabbed Gabby's hand. "Let's go. We have a week of kissing to make up for" Troy said as he led Gabby up the stairs to his room. Gabby just simply laughed.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A little while later Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up together on Troy's bed. They had started to watch a movie but Gabriella had fallen asleep so Troy put on Sports Center.

As he was laying there he thought back to the day Gabriella got her memory back.

**(A/N: This is a flashback from Chapter 6)**

_**"Now that I think about it Troy said some thing's too..." Chad began but he was cut off by Troy who knew immediately knew what he was talking about.**_

_**"Chad don't you dare" Troy said in a serious tone.**_

_**Gabby then spoke up "Oh come on Chad tell us. Like Troy said, it's kind of funny if you think about it"**_

_**"No, you can't do that, use somebody's advice against them" Troy said.**_

_**"Yes you can, now tell us Chad" Sharpay said.**_

_**"Okay, so for like the past few weeks Troy would be like, that's it, I can't take it anymore. I have to kiss her and I am going to do it tonight and then he would come into school the next day and I would ask him if he kissed her and he would shake his head no" Chad said and once again everyone laughed, except this time Troy didn't.**_

_**"That's so sweet" Gabby said and then gave Troy a quick peck on the lips.**_

_**"You know this reminds me of when they first found out the liked each other and when they started dating" Zeke said and everyone nodded and laughed.**_

_**"Don't make fun of us. You all have your dating stories too" Troy said.**_

_**"You wouldn't" Jason said**_

_**"Should we?" Gabby asked Troy.**_

_**"We shall" Troy said back.**_

"_**Alright" Gabby said "I want to tell mine and Troy's story first, but Chad and Taylor you are next" **_

_Gabriella was sitting in Drama Class when a note landed on her desk. She didn't know who it was from. Taylor was on her right, Kelsi on her left and Sharpay was behind her, and it could have been from anyone of them. She decided to open it, but first looked around to make sure Mrs. Darbus wasn't looking. When she opened it she recognized the handwriting immediatley and it belonged to Taylor. She read the note and then responded. It went back and forth between the two for a few minutes and then Sharpay was included._

_Just then the note was snatched up by Mrs. Darbus and she said "Class, lets see what was so important that Miss. Montez, Miss. Evans and Miss. McKessie couldn't pay attention in class." _

_When Mrs.Darbus said that, horror passed through Gabby._ _Oh god no! Troy is like two seats in front of me! He is going to hear everything!_

_Mrs. Darbus then began to read. _

"_So class it says:_

_Taylor: so are you going to tell him?_

_Gabby: who is him and what am I telling him?_

_Taylor: you know who and how you feel about him_

_Gabby: we are best friends Taylor, I don't like him that way._

_Taylor: Gabby it's so obvious, look at your notebook; it has hearts with his name in them!_

_Gabby: okay, so maybe I do like him but he probably doesn't feel the same way about me and I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying anything_

_Taylor: how do you know he doesn't feel the same way about you? Which I know he does!_

_Gabby: how do you know?_

_Taylor: Gabby, the only people that don't know you like each other are you and him. _

_Gabby: that's not true_

_Taylor: lets see, I'll ask Sharpay_

_Gabby: go ahead_

_Taylor: Sharpay, who does Gabby like?_

_Sharpay: Taylor isn't it obvious? She likes T-_

"_Oh what a shame another second and we would have found out who it was." Mrs. Darbus said and then gave the note back to Sharpay._

_Gabby then turned really red and sunk down in her seat completely embarrassed. She then sent Taylor a death glare. The bell rang and Gabby said _

"_Thanks a lot Taylor and Sharpay. He is totally going to figure it out. He is my only friend that's a guy that starts with a T!" Gabby then grabbed her books and ran right past Troy and out of the classroom. _

"_What happened?" Troy asked walking up to Taylor and Sharpay. _

"_Troy are you kidding? Her note just got read in front of the whole-" Taylor began but Troy cut her off. _

"_I know that, but she like yelled at you two and ran out of here crying" Troy said._

"_Yeah she is really pissed at us. Especially since the guy was in the class" Sharpay said._

"_SHARPAY!" Taylor exclaimed._

"_Oh my god, you didn't hear that" Sharpay said._

"_Wait a second, starts with T, in the same class, best friend…um guys is it me?" Troy asked._

_Taylor and Sharpay nodded, knowing there was no use in lying. _

_Troy then turned around without answering them and went to his desk, grabbed his books, and headed towards the door. When he got to the front of the room he saw a notebook lying open on the floor and it had hearts filling the page. The hearts were filled with his name, and some had Gabriella Bolton, Mrs. Troy Bolton, and T.B and G.M 4eva. Troy realized that Gabriella must have dropped it and he picked it up and walked out of the classroom. _

"_Ma, we are going to have an interesting lunch today" Taylor said and Sharpay nodded._

"_Well, lets go to the cafeteria and find out whats going to happen" Sharpay said. _

_Everyone was now in the cafeteria sitting at the table except Troy and Gabriella, but they all knew that the two would be getting there any minute. Using the time they had left wisely, Sharpay and Taylor filled everyone in on what went on during Drama class. Just as they finished explaining, Troy walked up and sat down with his lunch, without saying a word to anybody. Then Gabby came and sat down, but not in her usual spot. She sat as far away from Troy, Sharpay and Taylor as she could. The whole lunch was basically silent between the friends. _

_The bell rang and Troy and Gabriella got up from the table quickly and took off in different directions. _

"_Okay," Chad said "I understand that Gabby didn't talk because she was pissed but what about Troy?" _

"_I have no idea" said Taylor as she and the rest of the gang got up and headed to class. _

_Later on that day Gabriella was sitting on her bed doing her homework when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She lifted her head and she saw Troy standing there. She slowly got up and opened the door. _

"_Troy let me explain-" Gabby began to say but was cut off by Troy's lips on top of hers. At first she was shocked but then she kissed back and put her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Troy put his forehead against Gabriella's and smiled._

"_By the way, I like you more than a friend too" Troy said._

"_Yeah, I kind of figured that by the kiss" Gabby said with a laugh. There were a few minutes of silence until Gabby asked "So um Troy…what does this make us?"_

"_Well…I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend" Troy asked. _

_As soon as Troy finished Gabby exclaimed "YES!" and then kissed him once again. _

"_Good. Alright Girlfriend, I have to go but I will call you later" Troy said once he and Gabby pulled apart from the kiss. _

"_Bye Boyfriend" Gabby said with a smile. _

_Troy then climbed down the balcony and Gabby blew him a kiss once he reached the bottom, and then she went into her room and did a happy dance. When she finally faced her balcony again she saw Troy standing there with an amused smile on his face and she turned red._

"_I forgot my backpack" Troy said pointing to the backpack lying next to the open door. Gabby just nodded. "Oh yeah and I think this is yours" Troy said as he bent down and pulled out her notebook from one of the pockets. _

"_Thanks" Gabby said taking it from Troy's hands. _

"_By the way, Gabriella Bolton has a nice ring to it." Troy said and Gabby blushed. Troy waved and then climbed down the balcony again. _

_The next day, Gabriella woke up with a huge smile on her face, as she remembered everything that happened the night before. She was so happy that she actually skipped into the kitchen. _

"_Why are you so happy sweetie?" Mrs. Montez asked. _

"_Well, I got a boyfriend last night" Gabby said as she sat down at the kitchen table across from her parents. _

"_Oh really, who?" Mr. Montez asked before taking a sip of his orange juice._

"_Troy" _

_Mr. Montez choked on his juice as a huge smile appeared on his wife's face. _

"_It's about time!" Mrs. Montez said, "Now I have to go make a phone call" _

"_Tell Mrs. Bolton I say hi" Gabby said with a knowing smirk. _

_About a half-hour later, Troy and Gabriella walked into school hand in hand. They were smiling brightly. They turned down the hallway and saw that the gang was standing outside of homeroom talking. Sharpay was the first one to see Gabriella and Troy._

"_Oh my god!" she exclaimed "They're totally together!" _

_Everyone turned to see Troy and Gabriella and the girls immediately ran up to Gabriella. _

_Before they even had a chance to say something Gabriella spoke up. "Sorry, I would have called you guys but I was kind of on the phone all night with my boyfriend" Gabby said with a huge smile on her face._

"_Oh my gosh!" Taylor exclaimed "You have to tell us how it happened!"_

_Here we go, thought Gabriella and Troy. _

"_**yeah I totally remember how quiet that lunch was" Ryan said and everyone nodded. **_

"_**and Sharpay and Taylor, I know it's been over a year but I wanted to say thanks because if it wasn't for that note, Troy and I might not be together right now" Gabby said. **_

"_**Yes you would" Chad said. "because Troy-"**_

"_**What is this? Spill all of Troy's secrets day?" Troy asked cutting Chad off.**_

"_**before I was rudely interrupted, what I was going to say was Troy made it obviously clear to me about his feelings for you, so if it wasn't for that note, he probably would have had something like that happen to him. Where you found out his feelings about you they way he did" Chad said. **_

"_**Aww" all the girls said and Troy blushed. **_

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_4 months later..._

Mrs. Montez walked in the front door of the house with her hands carrying the bags of groceries. When she shut the door she heard Gabby's cries coming from her room. She dropped the bags and ran upstairs and saw Gabby holding her stomach, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was taking deep breaths.

Gabby looked up to see her mom standing there. "The-Baby-Is-Coming-" Gabby said in between deep breaths. "And-It's-To-Early"

"Okay honey, keep breathing. I'm taking you to the hospital" Mrs. Montez said as she made her way over to her daughter.

The two girls heard the front door open once again and their names being called.

"John come up here fast! Gabby's having the baby" Mrs. Montez called and they soon heard the footsteps as he came bounding up the stairs.

The contraction Gabby was having was over and she laughed. "If you're acting like that dad I can't imagine how Troy- Oh my god Troy!"

"Honey whats wrong" Mrs. Montez asked as she helped Gabby stand up from the bed.

"He's at his basketball game. It's the last game of the summer league. He's over an hour away!" Gabby said.

"It's okay. I will call him" Mr. Montez said as he picked up the bag Gabriella had packed for the hospital.

Gabby's parents helped Gabby get into the car and they drove to the hospital. On the way Mr. Montez tried calling Troy's cell. When it went right to voicemail he said, "His phone is off."

"Here" Gabby said handing her dad her cell. "Everyone else is at the game, so try calling them. Their numbers are in my contacts. They can get Troy"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Montez had called Mrs. Bolton to tell her whats been going on. The family soon arrived at the hospital, and they were greeted by Mrs. Bolton.

"How did you get here so fast" Maria asked her friend.

"Well I was at the store down the street" she answered.

"We can't reach Troy" Gabby said and then another contraction came.

"Deep breaths honey" Mrs.Montez said encouraging her daughter.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A few hours later Gabby and her mom were arguing.

"Gabby honey you've got to push, there's no way of stopping this baby from coming" Mrs. Montez told her stubborn daughter.

"Yes there is a way and it's to not push. I am not doing this without Troy!" Gabby cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gabriella you still have about an hour before you will be fully dilated. When that time comes, you have to push otherwise you and your baby will be in serious danger. I know you want Troy here honey, but if he isn't I know he will want you and the baby to be okay" said Dr. Montgomery.

Gabriella nodded slowly and the doctor left the room. Mr. Montez and Mrs. Bolton were outside Gabby's room on their cell phones. Mr. Montez was trying to get in touch with one of Gabby's friends while Mrs. Bolton tried to get in tough with her husband.

Mrs. Montez made her way over to Gabriella's bed and pulled her into her arms.

"Baby everything will be okay"

"I'm so scared mom" Gabby cried.

"Shhh…it's alright"

"I need Troy" Gabby whispered.

"I know sweetie, I know. We're trying everything we can to get in touch with him"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The Wildcats were in the locker room during there 10-minute half time. Just as Mr. Bolton began to talk his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" he said flipping open his phone.

"Jack thank god!" came Stella's voice through the phone.

"Stella whats wrong?" Jack asked his wife. Troy looked up at his dad when he heard him ask his mom whats wrong.

"Gabby's in labor, for like 4 hours now and she refuses to push until Troy gets here"

"Oh my god!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah. The doctor said she has about an hour until she absolutely has to push. And if she doesn't she and the baby will be in serious danger"

"Jeeze but he is here, over an hour away."

"I understand that Jack, but we've been trying to get in touch with you for the past three hours so we just have to try our hardest." Stella said.

"He's on his way, okay and tell Gabby" Jack said.

Troy froze as he heard his dad say Gabby's name. Mr. Bolton hung up the phone and began to talk to Troy.

"Troy, Gabby's having the baby and she refuses to push until you get there."

Troy's eyes widened. "Now?"

Mr. Bolton nodded.

"Uh-oh" said Chad

"As in I am going to be a dad like in an hour? I can't do this! I am going to be the worst father. I don't know what to do! Oh my god." Troy said panicking.

Mr. Bolton walked over to Troy and put his hands on his shoulders, "Troy, relax. Take a deep breath." Troy did as he was told "the doctor said she has an hour until she has to push otherwise she and the baby will be in danger, so you have to panic later because you don't have the time now. You need to get there fast because we are over an hour…." Jack began.

Mr. Bolton didn't even finish before Troy grabbed Chad's car keys and took off. Troy ran through the gym, as it was the fastest way out, and everyone noticed. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Kelsi were in the stands and stood up. Just as Troy left the gym Chad walked out onto the court. The 4 friends who were in the stands rushed up to him.

"Gabby's having the baby" Chad said simply and the girls squealed and jumped up and down.

Mr. Bolton soon appeared on the court followed by the rest of the team. "Attention everyone, due to the birth of my son's first child, the Wildcats are postponing the game" **(A/N I don't think that's possible in a real basketball game but in my story it is lol)**

Meanwhile Troy was driving back to Albuquerque as fast as he could without getting a ticket and into an accident. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Come on please be here" He said when he couldn't find it. When he finally found, he turned it on and dialed the number he memorized a year ago.

"Hello" Troy heard Gabby's familiar voice come through the phone.

"You have to push Brie" Troy said as fast as he could.

"But-" Gabby protested

"Listen to me. If you don't push and something happens to you or the baby I will never forgive myself so please promise me" Troy said,

There were a few moments of silence and then Gabby finally whispered "I promise"

Troy let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "Gabriella-"

"I'm so scared Troy"

"Hey, don't be scared. Everything will be okay."

He heard a beeping noise and pulled the phone away from his ear. _Low Battery_ it read. That's why my phone was off Troy thought.

"Damn it! Brie my phone is going to die but I-" Beep. The call was disconnected and Troy's phone shut off again. "Damn it!" Troy yelled as he threw his phone onto the passenger seat.

_1 Hour Later_

"Alright Gabby, we are going to prep you now" The doctor said as she entered the room. She felt really bad for Gabby. She had got to know Gabby and Troy really well these past nine months and she really liked the couple. Gabriella's parents had informed her that Troy was at his basketball game over an hour way and was trying to make it. She wished she could stop the childbirth so the two could be together but that wasn't possible. At least Gabriella had her mom and dad with her.

Gabriella just sat there tears running down her face, completely numb and heartbroken. She wasn't mad at Troy at all. In fact if she was mad at anyone it was herself. Troy volunteered to skip the game to stay with her but she insisted he go. She now wished she hadn't.

After twenty minutes of being prepped, Gabby was ready to go. The nurse came in the room to take her to the delivery room. She grabbed onto her mom's hand and wouldn't let it go for anything. On her way down the hall she saw Mrs. Bolton. Mrs. Bolton smiled and waved and said good luck and that she couldn't wait to see her granddaughter. Even though she was smiling, Gabby could see that in her eyes she wished Troy was here. As Gabby continued down the hallway she heard the elevator doors at the other end open and someone call her name. As she heard her name she whipped her head around. Standing there was Troy. Troy ran up to Gabby and immediately gave her a hug. While still in the hug Troy began to talk.

"I'm so sorry-" Just then Gabby felt a contraction coming and gripped tightly onto his hand.

"Just breathe Brie"

Mrs. Montez let go of Gabby's hand and she and Mr. Montez went and stood by Troy's mom.

The nurse then continued to push Gabby to the delivery room and Troy was right by her side the whole time.

"I'm glad you made it Troy" Gabby whispered

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else baby"

They leaned in and kissed but they were interrupted by the doctor. "Troy you need to go put scrubs on. You can just put them over your clothes"

Troy nodded and let go of Gabby's hand and turned to where the doctor pointed. Before he was an inch away from her Gabby began to cry.

"Troy don't go. I'm scared!"

"Honey I have to go put scrubs on okay. I will only be a second. How about you talk to me, that way you can keep your mind off it?"

Gabby nodded and Troy walked over to the scrubs.

"How was the basketball game?" Gabby asked.

Troy laughed. "That's the only thing you could think of?"

"Don't make fun of me Troy Bolton. I am having your baby. And no it is the only thing I could think of but I am curious."

"It was good, for the part I played. I left at halftime." Troy answered.

"Is the team still playing?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know. I just ran out of there." Troy said as he finished putting his scrubs on and walked over to Gabby. When he reached her he took her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright Gabby we are ready now" The doctor said.

"Troy I can't do this! Can you do it for me?" Gabby began to sob.

"You can do this. I know you can. Your one of the strongest people I know" Troy said encouraging her.

"Alright Gabby you are going to need to push on the next contraction" the doctor said.

Gabby nodded and a few seconds later a contraction came and she began to push.

"I hate you Troy Bolton and we are never having sex again!" Gabby yelled as she pushed.

The doctor laughed at Gabby words. "Good job Gabby. I can see the head" The doctor said.

"Come on baby, your doing great. Only a little more to go" Troy said encouraging her.

"Alright Gabby come on, keep pushing" the doctor said.

Gabby fell back against the bed "I can't do this"

"Brie, just a little more to go, then we can see our daughter, but you gotta push" Troy said as he ran his hand through Gabby's hair.

Gabby nodded and then sat up. When the next contraction came, Gabby pushed one final time and let out a scream as the baby left her. She then fell back onto the bed, completely exhausted.

The doctor now had the baby in her arms. "She's not breathing. Take her to the NICU and FAST!" The doctor yelled as she passed the baby to the other doctor in the room.

"Oh my gosh! Is she going to be okay?" Troy asked with tears in his eyes.

But Troy's question was not answered because just then the people in the room heard a beeping noise and turned around to see that Gabby wasn't breathing as well. The nurses ran over to Gabby and the doctor went to Troy. "You need to leave"

"No I am not leaving her!" Troy yelled.

"You have to" The doctor said as she led Troy to the door.

"NO, I promised her I wouldn't leave her!"

"I will let you know what's going on in a little while okay" The doctor said once she and Troy reached the hallway. Troy nodded slowly the tears beginning to fall and the doctor shut the door. A nurse then told him where to put his scrubs. He took them off and headed down the hallway to the waiting room, still with tears falling. He took a breath and opened the door. Everyone stood up when they saw him enter and had smiles on their faces. The smiles quickly went away when they saw that he was crying. Troy ran straight into this mom's arms and began to sob. Everyone now had huge knots in their stomachs. No one had ever seen Troy like this before.

"What happened Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked. He and the Wildcats arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Troy did. Troy pulled away from his mom to answer.

"They kicked me out. The baby wasn't breathing and neither was Gabriella." Troy said still sobbing. "I didn't even get to see her!" Troy said referring to his daughter. Everyone then began to cry. Now all they could do was wait.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was about 45 minutes later, and everyone was still sitting in the waiting room. Troy was sitting in a chair with his back to the door, in between his parents. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks but he wasn't sobbing or shaking anymore.

The waiting room door opened and the doctor walked in. "Troy" she said. Troy and everyone turned around to see the doctor standing there with a pink bundle in her arms. "Someone wants to meet her daddy"

Troy quickly got up and walked over to the doctor, but on his way wiping the tears from his eyes. When he reached the doctor she handed Troy the baby and Troy smiled brightly.

"Is she okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes. There was never anything wrong with her. What happened was when Gabby's heart stopped so did the baby's because they were still connected by the umbilical cord. Once the cord was cut the baby started to breathe. Everything else is fine too. She has all ten fingers and ten toes, she's a good weight and height and all her vital organs are fully developed."

Troy nodded "What about Gabby?"

"Right. She's fine" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Her blood pressure was really high because of the stress her body was under and that caused her heart to stop but we were able to save her. She is just getting cleaned up and stuff but you can go see her in a few minutes. By the way congratulations"

"Thanks doctor" Troy said.

"No problem" The doctor replied and then walked out of the room.

"Okay, so lets try this again" Troy said.

Everyone looked at him confused as he turned and walked out the door. A minute later, he walked back in the room carrying the baby with a huge smile on his face. Everyone laughed. They all rushed over to him to see the baby.

"She's beautiful Troy" Sharpay said.

"Yeah she gets it from her mom" Troy answered with a smile. The baby then opened her eyes and everyone was greeted with a set of the prettiest blue eyes.

"Hey look, she has the Bolton eyes" Chad said. Everyone then laughed.

"Gabby's going to just love this" Troy said. "She always said she loves my eye color"

"Can I hold her?" Mrs. Bolton asked. Troy hesitated for a moment. "Troy I have held a baby before." Mrs. Bolton said as she laughed.

"Yeah but none of those baby's were my daughter" Troy said as the baby grabbed one of his fingers.

"Please?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Fine but remember to support her head and don't break her" Troy said in a serious tone as he gave his mom the baby.

"Troy, relax" Mr. Bolton said and everyone laughed once again.

Mr. Montez walked over to Troy and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I was the same way when Gabby was born" he said.

"Just wait until she starts dating" Taylor said "I feel bad for those guys"

"I do too" Ryan said.

"Troy have you and Gabby decided on a name for her yet?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yeah but I am going to let Gabby tell you guys" Troy said.

The waiting room door opened and the doctor peeked her head in. "Gabby is ready if you want to see her" she said.

Troy nodded and made his way over to get the baby from his mom. "See you guys in a little bit" Troy said as he followed the doctor.

When they reached Gabby's room the doctor opened the door a little bit and said "Gabby some people would like to see you" Gabby nodded as she opened the door and Troy walked in with the baby in his arms.

"Hey beautiful" Troy said as he reached the bed.

Gabby's hand flew to her mouth when she got a closer look at the baby in Troy's arms. "I can't believe she is all ours" Gabby said as she put her arms out signaling for him to give her the baby, which Troy happily answered her silent request. Once the baby was in her arms, Gabriella began to cry tears of joy. Troy climbed onto the bed, and then Gabby moved so she was sitting in his laps.

"She's beautiful" Gabby said.

"Yeah, just like her mom"

"I can't believe he gave you the baby that quickly" came a voice from the door.

Gabby and Troy turned to the door to see their parents standing there. "Haha. Very funny dad" Troy said.

The parents then came into the room and gathered around the bed. "How you feeling honey?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter.

"Good. Just a little tired that's all" Gabby answered, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"I know the feeling. I was in labor with Troy for about the same amount of time you were. It seems Bolton children don't want to come out of their mothers wombs." Mrs. Bolton said with a smile.

"Hey!" both Troy and Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth, Jack. Your mom had a long labor too"

Everyone laughed. "So Gabriella can you please tell us the name? We are dying to know" Mr. Montez asked.

Gabriella turned to Troy and gave him a look "I told them that I wanted you to tell them" Troy said.

Gabby nodded and with a huge smile answered. "Okay, so Troy and I came up with the name Isabella Anne Bolton"

"That's beautiful guys" Mr. Bolton said and everyone else agreed.

"Yeah just like Bella and her mom" Troy said and Gabby blushed a little.

Bella opened her eyes and Gabby immediately said "Oh my gosh"

"What?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Sorry, those blue eyes get me every time" Gabby said with a small laugh.

There was then a knock on the door. And Sharpay peeked her head in. "Um…sorry…hi we were wondering if we can come in cause we can't really take the wait anymore"

Gabby nodded "Sure come in guys" The Wildcats quickly entered the room. When everyone was in and settled Gabby spoke up. "Guys this is Isabella Anne Bolton"

The Wildcats smiled. "Welcome to the world Isabella" Troy said and then leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

* * *

**Yay! A happy ending to the chapter! Lol. The way I had it originally planned out I was going to end the chapter after Troy walked into the waiting room but since you guys are so AWESOME I figured I would be nice and not have a big cliffy at the end. **

**So I was going to write the dating stories of everyone in the gang, and I got through Troy and Gabriella's, obviously since you read it, but the rest are really hard and are taking me forever! So I am still going to write them and make them fit in the story somehow in one of the later chapters. Sorry to all of those who were really excited about them.**


	11. Food Fights and Moving

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy and I had a lot of trouble writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2 or the characters.

* * *

**

**Food Fights and Moving**

Troy waked into Gabriella's room to see Gabriella sitting in the rocking chair singing to Bella.

"How are my two favorite girls today?" Troy asked sitting down on the bed.

"Good until I woke up and you weren't there" Gabby said with a pout.

Troy laughed. "Sorry Brie, I wanted to go home and get some clean clothes and stuff"

Gabby nodded. "I can't believe that we only had to get up twice last night"

Troy nodded. "Yeah that's much better than a few days ago when we got up like 6 times. I think she's finally starting to understand that you sleep at night"

Gabby stood up and walked over to Troy. "Can you hold her for a second? I have to go to the bathroom"

Troy put his arms out and Gabby gave Bella to him.

"Hey baby girl" Troy said and then kissed her forehead. Bella then began to cry. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Troy asked tickling Bella's stomach. Figuring she was, Troy decided to get her a bottle. "Hey Brie are there any more bottles in the fridge?" Troy asked standing up.

"Yeah there is a couple on the top shelf" Gabby yelled from the bathroom.

Troy got up and headed downstairs. When he reached the fridge he saw there were four bottles on the shelf.

"Good thing mommy is _always_ prepared" Troy said and Bella giggled.

"I heard that Bolton" Gabriella said entering the kitchen. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Your famous homemade chocolate chip pancakes" Troy answered with a smile as he made his way over to the kitchen table with Bella.

"I don't know if there famous, but thanks for the compliment baby"

"Your welcome" Troy said and smiled as his daughter happily drank her milk.

"So your parents are coming over for dinner tonight right?" Gabby asked as she started to make the pancake batter.

"Yeah, and I think they are really looking forward to it"

"Same here. This dinner is all my mom could talk about yesterday. It's not like our parents never had dinner together before"

"Yeah I know. I think my parents are really excited to see Bella again" Troy said.

Gabby's cell phone started to ring. With one had she continued to stir the batter and with the other she took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello" Gabby said.

"Hey Gabs. Whats up?" Taylor asked.

"Hey Tay. Nothing much, just making breakfast. What about you?"

"Nothing much but I was wondering if you and Troy wanted to come over my house tomorrow. The gang wants to have a movie marathon since we haven't had one in forever" Taylor asked.

"Okay. I'll see if my mom can watch the baby and if she can we will definitely be there" Gabby said.

"Okay, just let me know"

"Okay I will. Bye Tay" Gabby said

"Bye Gabby" Taylor said and then hung up.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Okay guys they are coming. It's a definite because I already talked to Mrs. Montez and she is free tomorrow night so she is going to watch Bella" Taylor said. "But remember, Gabby thinks it's a movie marathon."

"Okay but I don't get it" Chad said. "Why are we throwing a baby shower after the baby is born? Baby showers are supposed to happen before the baby comes"

"Because Chad, the baby was supposed to be born next week but she came early. And we still want to throw Gabby a baby shower" Sharpay said.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Whats going on tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Oh the gang wants to have a movie marathon" Gabby said as she poured the pancake batter into the pan.

"Oh" Troy said with a smile, he knew it was really a surprise baby shower. "Sounds like fun"

Troy put Bella in her high chair and then walked over to Gabby. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That smells good" he said.

"Thanks" Gabby said.

Just then some of the batter splashed up and landed on Troy's face, missing Gabby. Gabby then began to laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny Montez" Troy asked.

Gabby was laughing so hard she couldn't answer so she just nodded her head. Troy then reached into the bowl next to the stove and got a handful of the batter. Gabby saw this and her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" Gabby said. She turned off the stove and slowly backed away from Troy. She was just about to reach the other side of the counter when the batter landed on her face.

"That's it Bolton!" Gabby said and then ran to the bowl of batter.

She was to slow because Troy saw what she was going for and he grabbed the batter first. Gabby quickly grabbed the bag of flour and ran to the other side of the counter. She threw the flour at Troy.

"I guess you picked a bad day to wear a black shirt Troy" Gabby said laughing.

Troy then threw the batter at Gabby. This continued to go on until they both ran out of things to throw at each other. Gabby sat down with her back to the counter laughing. Troy joined her.

"Look at us" Gabby said. "We are a mess"

"I know" Troy said as he reached up to the counter to put the bowl up there. The bowl accidentally hit the open gallon of milk and it all came pouring down on Gabby. She screamed when the cold milk hit her.

Once the shock wore off Troy started to laugh. "Brie I am so sorry"

Gabby smirked and opened her arms. "Give me a hug"

Troy jumped up and said "No way!"

He ran to the other side of the counter and Gabby started to chase him. After a few times running around the counter Gabby slipped, where the milk had spilled, and Troy was going to fast to stop so he slipped too. He then rolled over so he was on top of Gabby. Gabby started to wipe the flour and batter from her face.

"Let me help you with that" Troy said with a smirk and then he started to kiss her face, picking up the batter and flour with his lips. Gabby giggled.

"A-hem" came a voice from the doorway.

Both Gabby and Troy looked up to see Mrs. Montez standing there.

"Hi mom" Gabby said blushing "We were just…um making pancakes"

"I see that." Mrs. Montez said.

Gabby and Troy stood up and started to brush themselves off.

"I will go clean Bella up while you two clean up the kitchen" Mrs. Montez said as she made her way over to the high chair.

Gabby and Troy looked over at Bella and saw that she was covered in flour but she seemed to be enjoying it. When Mrs. Montez left the room Gabby and Troy started laughing.

"Troy, you sweep and mop the floor and I will clean the walls and the counters" Gabby said.

"Yes your majesty" Troy said and then they both got to work.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The Bolton family was now over at the Montez residence. They were sitting at the dinner table and they had just finished eating spaghetti.

"So Gabriella, what don't miss about being pregnant?" Mrs. Montez asked.

Gabby laughed. "Um…you know the tiredness and sickness, which was really bad. Oh and I am glad I finally fit into my favorite pair of jeans again"

"I know what I don't miss" Troy said.

"What's that?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Her mood swings" Troy answered with a smirk.

_Gabby came down the stairs "I'm ready to go" _

"_Okay...um Brie don't you want to change first?" Troy asked, seeing her outfit. She had short sorts and a tight strapless shirt on, they were maternity close but Troy thought they were a little to revealing. _

"_Don't start with me Troy. I am finally comfortable for the first time in months. Besides, it's like 90 degrees outside." Gabby snapped. _

"_Okay. I'm sorry." Troy said. _

_Gabby opened the front door and walked to Troy's car. Troy just stood there and took a deep breath. When Gabby didn't see Troy following her, she called him. _

"_TROY!" _

_Troy saw Mr. and Mrs. Montez sitting in the living room with amused smiles on their faces. "Any of you want to be Troy?" Troy asked. _

_They laughed and Mr. Montez said "Good luck"_

"_Thanks" Troy said and then headed for the door. When he reached it he mumbled "I'm going to need it" _

_Troy reached the car and opened the door. As he did Gabriella asked "What took you so long?" _

"_I was talking to your parents" Troy said as he backed the car out of the bathroom. _

"_Sure" Gabby said then looked out the windows. The rest of the car ride was silent until they reached the doctor's office. _

"_Troy!" Gabby yelled "Stop pacing, it's really annoying" _

"_Okay, sorry" Troy said and then walked over to the chair and sat down. _

_A few minutes later the doctor walked in. "Hi Gabriella, Troy. How are you today?" _

"_Hi doctor" Gabby said with a smile "I'm doing good" _

_Troy walked over to Gabriella and whispered "Oh so you're only nice to her?" _

"_She's not annoying" Gabby snapped. _

"Hey!" Gabby exclaimed and then hit Troy in the arm "Don't blame me. It was the hormones."

"I know, I was just kidding Brie" Troy said and then kissed her forehead.

"Gabi what are you going to miss about being pregnant?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Definitely feeling the baby kick" Gabby answered quickly.

"What about you son?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"_Hey" Troy said walking into Gabby's room. "You called and said you needed something?" _

"_Yeah" Gabby said. _

"_Why didn't you just tell me on the phone? I could have gotten it on my way over here" Troy asked. _

"_Well, what I want you can't get at the store" Gabby said wrapping her arms around Troy's waist. _

"_Okay, so what do you want?" Troy asked. _

"_You" Gabby said. _

"_Really?" Troy asked with a smirk. _

_Gabby nodded and then kissed Troy. Still kissing, they moved towards the bed. Troy then laid Gabriella down so he was on top. Slowly they removed each other's clothes, breaking the kiss only when Troy took his shirt off. Troy was just about to enter her when he asked_

"_Wait, I don't want to hurt the baby"_

_Gabby laughed "You won't Troy" _

"_You sure?" He asked. _

"_Yes, the doctor said it's okay" Gabby answered. _

"_Now where were we?" Troy asked. _

"_Right here" Gabby answered and then kissed Troy. Slowly Troy entered Gabby and they both moaned in pleasure. _

_A while later Troy and Gabby were lying next to each other in bed, breathing heavily. _

"_Wow…that was-"Troy said but Gabby cut him off._

"_Amazing" Gabby finished for him. _

_Troy rolled over so he was facing Gabby "I think you should be pregnant more often so we can have more sex like that"_

_Gabby laughed "Yeah, our parents would just love that" Just then Gabby felt the baby kicking. "Troy, she's kicking!"_

_Troy put his hand where Gabby told him to and he felt it. "I know I felt her kick like ten times already but it is still amazing every time it happens"_

"_Yeah," Gabby said. "It is amazing"_

"Yeah…like Gabby said feeling the baby kick" Troy answered, _but thats not the only thing, _he thought to himself.

"Okay, Troy and Gabriella, stand up and close your eyes" Mr. Bolton said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other confused but did what they were asked. Mrs. Montez grabbed Gabby's hand and Mrs. Bolton grabbed Troy's hand. Troy and Gabriella were then led outside into the front yard.

"Okay guys you can open your eyes now" Mr. Montez said.

When they opened their eyes they saw two brand new range rovers parked in the street.

"No way!" Troy exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Gabby said.

"We figured that since you have a child now, you could use good cars" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yeah but you guys didn't have to get us the most expensive ones!" Gabby said.

"Yes they did, this car is AWESOME!" Troy exclaimed "and Gabby don't say that, or else they are going to take them back" Everyone laughed at Troy's comment.

"Go on, check them out" Mrs. Montez said.

Gabby and Troy ran over to the cars and on the way Gabby yelled "I call the black one!"

"Good" Troy said once he reached the silver car "I wanted the silver one"

Troy opened the door and slid into the driver's seat "Man this is nice" Troy said admiring the inside of the car.

"So you like it?" Mr. Bolton asked walking up to the passenger side of the car.

"Like it? I love it!" Troy said.

"What about you Gabby?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Yes I love it too, thanks so much" Gabby said and then ran up to her parents and gave them a big hug. Troy soon followed, also giving his parents a hug and saying thanks.

After looking at the cars a little more the group headed back to the house. When they reached the front door Mrs. Montez reached for the handle. When it wouldn't turn she said "Uh-oh"

"What?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"The door is locked. We can't get in" Mrs. Montez said.

Gabby started to panic. "Babe its okay, calm down" Troy said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Bolton! My baby is in there!" Gabby yelled and Troy paled.

"Oh god" he said.

"Kids relax; we have a spare in-" Mrs. Montez paused "the house. We forgot to put it back outside. Damn it!"

"I have a key but my keys are in my bag in Gabby's room" Troy said.

"Does anyone else have a key?" Gabby asked, her tears starting to form.

"No and none of us has our cells with us"

Twenty minutes later they were talking on the front porch trying to come up with a plan to get inside when Chad drove by.

"Hey, you guys okay?" he asked seeing Gabby crying.

"We are locked out" Troy said.

Chad nodded and then pulled into the driveway. He got out of his car and headed to the front door, on his way pulling out his wallet.

"Let's try this" He said.

He pulled out a credit card and bent down in front of the door. He put the card in between the lock and the door and then pulled the card down. There was a click and Chad turned the handle and the door opened.

"Whoa, do you have like experience in doing this?" Troy asked.

Chad laughed. "No, my mom forgets her keys a lot so my dad taught her this way and it works"

"Thanks so much Chad" Gabby said giving him a hug. She then ran inside to check on Bella.

"Yeah thanks man" Troy said and then followed Gabby inside.

Gabby reached her room and ran over to the crib. She let out a breath when she saw the baby was sound asleep.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked coming up to Gabriella from behind.

"Yeah, she's perfect" Gabby said with a smile.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Sir, I am sorry but I can't do that" Mrs. Montez said to her boss. She was currently sitting in his office. "Isn't there someone else you could send?"

"I'm sorry but Salt Lake City is having a lot of trouble right now and they need you there"

"Well why does it have to be me? I mean there are also Sarah and Jason." Mrs. Montez asked.

"They don't have your skill level"

"When I got transferred here, you promised me that I would be here for 4 years, so my daughter can go to the same high school all 4 years. I then promised her that we would be staying. What am I going to tell her? Especially now, that she and her boyfriend have a baby together"

"Maria, when I was told they needed you I told my boss your situation and he and I both tried to find someone else that can take your spot but there is simply no one else."

"I am not saying that I am but, what if I refuse to go?" Mrs. Montez asked her boss.

"I'm sorry but we would have to let you go"

"Can I have some time before I give you my answer?"

"You have until the end of the day tomorrow"

"Thank you" Maria said standing up.

When she reached the door, her boss called her. She turned around to hear him say "Maria. I am really sorry. Personally I want you to say here but I can't control it"

She nodded "You know that if Gabby was in college I would go in a heartbeat but she isn't. She is in high school and she really loves it here. This move is going to be so hard on her"

"I understand completely. I have a daughter in high school too. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and go home and discuss it with your family"

Maria nodded and then walked out of her boss' office to go home.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Maria walked into the house to see Troy and Gabriella and Bella eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mom what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Gabby asked.

"My boss gave me the day off. Is dad here?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"I think he is upstairs Mrs. Montez" Troy answered.

"Thanks" Mrs. Montez said headed up the staircase. She entered the bedroom and found her husband lying on the bed watching TV.

"Honey I need to talk to you" Mrs. Montez said and then shut the door.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A little while later the couple came downstairs and found Gabriella.

"We have to talk to you honey" Mr. Montez said.

Troy immediatley stood up "I should let you talk in private. I'll see you later" Troy said, he kissed Gabby and Bella on the forehead and then waved as he headed to the front door.

Gabby immediately got scared. The last time her parents said 'we have to talk' was when they told her they were moving and when her grandparents died. She put Bella in her car carrier and then looked up to her parents. Her parents took a deep breath…

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy was up in his room when he heard frantic, loud and continuous knocking at his front door. He quickly went downstairs to open the door. When he opened the door Gabriella ran into his arms sobbing.

"I don't want to go! Don't let me go Troy" Gabby said, but not very clear due to her sobs.

"Whoa Brie what happened?" Troy asked and then pulled Gabby closer to him as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"I'm moving" Gabby whispered. "to Salt Lake City on Sunday" Troy's eyes widened. Gabby then began to tell Troy the story.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay, honey just please hear us out before you get upset" Mr. Montez said. _

"_I got transferred to Salt Lake. We are leaving on Sunday." Mrs. Montez said. _

"_As in Salt Lake City Utah? As in the city that's over 5 hours away? As in I am leaving Troy? As in I only have 4 more days here?" Gabby said, her tears starting to fall. _

"_Sweetie-" _

"_No mom!" Gabby yelled standing up. "Don't sweetie me. I am not moving! Besides you promised me!" _

"_Gabi-" Mr. Montez said._

"_I need to get out of here. I can't stand to be in the same room with liars!" Gabby yelled and then brushed past her parents and went out the front door letting it slam as it shut. _

_Bella then began to cry and Mrs. Montez walked up to the baby and picked her up "It's okay baby. Don't cry" _

"_She has never acted like that before" Mr. Montez said taking a seat on the couch next to his wife, who also sat down cuddling her grandchild. _

"_That's because there was no Troy the other times we moved" Mrs. Montez answered. "I hope she eventually comes around" _

"_Don't worry honey, she will. It'll all be okay" Mr. Montez said and then kissed Maria's forehead. _

"_I wish we didn't have to move." Mrs. Montez said "This is so hard! Why did this have to happen? I wish we could just stay here. This place is so nice and Gabby could stay here and be happy with Troy and their friends. The last thing I want to do is split them up but what else am I supposed to do? We need both mine and your job to support this family"_

_Once outside Gabby started to cry. She had to go to Troy. She needed him. Knowing she was in no condition to drive she decided to walk. She decided that she had to go the long way so she didn't pass Taylor or Chad's houses, knowing she couldn't deal with them right now if they saw her. _

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and whispered in her ear "Baby everything is going to be okay"

"No it's not Troy! How is not seeing each other everyday okay?" Gabby asked.

"Trust me, that's not something I am looking forward to. But I know we can make it through this"

"I don't want to go" Gabby whispered.

"I don't want you to go either" Troy said.

The couple stood together, for what seemed like days, hugging in the main entrance of the Bolton house. When Gabby finally went home Troy walked outside to his basketball court. He grabbed a basketball and flung it against the fence as hard as he could. He did that a few more times to let his frustration out. He walked back inside to his room and look at his cell. He saw that he had 8 missed calls and they were all from Chad.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! please review! **


	12. A Million Hugs and A Tearful Goodbye

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, here is chapter 12.**

**I also wanted to wish Vanessa Hudgens a very happy 19th birthday!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2, or the characters.**

* * *

**A Million Hugs and A Tearful Goodbye**

_PEVIOUSLY… _

"_I don't want to go" Gabby whispered._

"_I don't want you to go either" Troy said._

_The couple stood together, for what seemed like days, hugging in the main entrance of the Bolton house. When Gabby finally went home Troy walked outside to his basketball court. He grabbed a basketball and flung it against the fence as hard as he could. He did that a few more times to let his frustration out. He walked back inside to his room and look at his cell. He saw that he had 8 missed calls and they were all from Chad._

"Crap!" Troy exclaimed. "The baby shower!"

Troy than quickly dialed Chad's number.

"Troy where the hell are you?" Chad exclaimed.

'Sorry man, it's just something bad happened"

Chad's mood changed. "What happened? Are Gabby and Bella okay?"

"Yeah they are fine. It's…it's just complicated. I will tell you about it later. I will call Gabby and see if she's up to coming. I bet I can convince her to, so just tell everyone we are on our way and that I am really really sorry"

"Alright man, see you soon" Chad said.

Troy ran to his car and drove to Gabby's house as fast as he could. On his way he called Gabby.

"Hello"

"Hey Brie, I know your still upset but I was wondering if you still wanted to go to movie night?" Troy asked.

"I don't know Troy…"

"Please come Brie. It will be fun and it will take your mind off moving for a little bit. Besides, you can't say no because I just pulled up to your house and I am not leaving until you come with me"

"Fine" Gabby said and then hung up. A few minutes later she came outside and got into Troy's car.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

"I guess" Gabby said softly.

"Hey, look at me" Troy said and Gabby turned to him. "Tonight will be fun I promise and just try not to think about it. Tomorrow we will be sad together but today lets just be happy. Okay?"

Gabby nodded and they drove to Taylor's house. When they pulled up there were a lot of cars. Some were parked in the street and some were in the driveway.

"Troy what's going on?" Gabby asked as she got out of the car.

"You'll see" Troy said talking her hand.

Troy led Gabby up the walkway and then rang the doorbell. Taylor quickly opened the door and pulled Gabby inside. Gabby followed Taylor to the living room but when she reached it, she stopped short. Everyone was there, her parents, Troy's parents, her friends, and some relatives. The room was decorated in pink and purple and above the couch there was a banner that read, CONGRATS GABBY and above the TV another banner read IT'S A GIRL! A huge smile appeared on Gabby's face.

"We are sorry your baby shower is after Bella was born but she came early and we still wanted to have one for you" Taylor said as Troy walked over to Mrs. Montez to get Bella.

"You guys didn't have to do this" Gabby said.

"Well we wanted to. Now let's start this party!" Chad said.

The baby shower was even better than anyone had expected and everyone there had a lot of fun. Gabby received many gifts for Bella, except the gifts from Sharpay. Sharpay got Gabby a bunch of new clothes, saying that she disserved to be a sexy mama.

"Okay everyone; gather in the living room please. Gabby, there is one final gift we have to give you, so please sit down in that chair" Sharpay said as she pointed to the chair that was placed in the center of the room.

Chad walked over to the TV and started the DVD that was already in the player.

Slowly a picture slideshow began. The pictures ranged from Gabby and Troy kissing to a picture of Gabby and Troy in a swimming pool lying on a raft. The last few pictures included Bella. There was also picture of Gabby right before she had Bella.

When Gabby saw this she groaned. "Oh god, I look horrible!"

"No you don't Gabs. You look like every other girl does when they are having a baby" Taylor said.

The slideshow ended and a video of Chad appeared on the screen.

_Hi Gabby, Chad here. _Everyone laughed. _I just wanted to say Congrats. I hope that your daughter gets all her beautiful looks from you, because lets face it, Troy isn't the best looking guy and that would be tragic if she looks like him…_ Chad suddenly grew serious… _I was just kidding, but Troy if you are watching please don't kick my ass. Anyway, congrats once again. Love ya. Peace. _

The screen went black, but only for a second until Sharpay appeared.

_Hey Gabby. Congratulations! I still can't believe that you and Troy are having a baby, but I think it is great. Just to let you know I am planning to make her favorite color pink and I know she…by the way I still can't believe that you and Troy won't tell anyone the name you picked out! It is annoying to say her and she…okay back to what I was saying she will be the best dressed baby anyone has ever seen, you can count on that. Tootles! _

"Thanks Shar" Gabby said, and then turned back to the TV to watch Taylor's video,

_Hey Gabriella. I know you probably heard this a million times already but congratulations. I can't wait until Baby Girl Bolton is born and then she can finally see what amazing parents she has. I can already tell that this little girl is going to have Troy wrapped around her finger in second and he is going to completely spoil her. I also know that this girl is going to be loved not just by you and Troy and your families, but by this whole crazy Wildcat family that developed when you came along. Ciao! _

The screen went black until Ryan appeared.

_Hey Gabs. So congratulations_! I _wanted to tell you that if you and Troy ever need a baby sitter you can definitely count on me to help you out, anytime. I bet your daughter is going to be beautiful, and smart like you. I wouldn't doubt if she gets some of Troy's basketball skills too. Well, as Sharpay always says Tootles. _

Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke's videos we played next. When those three were done, Troy appeared on the screen and Sharpay pressed pause and stood up.

"Okay where are the tissues?" she asked.

"Right here" Zeke answered and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Thanks" Sharpay said "Here you go" she said as she gave a few to all of the girls.

"Sharpay what are you doing?" Gabby asked as Sharpay placed a few tissues in her hands.

"Well I know Troy is going to make us cry, so I figured we better be prepared"

Gabby turned to Troy, who was now turning red, with a smile. Sharpay sat down again and pressed play.

_Hey Brie. I just wanted to say that you and our little girl mean so much to me. I would seriously be lost without you and are baby, even though she isn't born yet. That's the funny thing, I am already crazy about her, and I can't wait until she gets here. Then the real fun begins with all of those late nights and dirty diapers. _Everyone laughed. _But what I am really looking forward to is doing it all with you. I know things may be hard at times, but I want you to know that I promise to always be here for you, no matter what and I am really happy that you are the mother of my child, and I don't think I would be able to find anyone better than you. You are kind, sweet, beautiful, smart, the list could go on and on, but most importantly, you are just Gabriella, the girl I fell in love with and the girl that is irreplaceable, so don't ever change. I love you so much. _Troy blew a kiss to the screen, and once again the screen went black.

The video finished and Gabby had tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood up and looked around for Troy. She finally looked over by the door and saw him standing there, his face completely red from embarrassment. She ran over to him and he pulled her into a hug. When he did this Gabby began sobbing.

"Hey, baby whats wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean for the video to-" Troy said.

Gabby shook her head quickly. "Troy I loved it. It's just…I can't go. I can't leave you"

"Aw baby come here" Troy said taking his sobbing girlfriend to the nearest couch, with everyone in the room watching closely. Troy sat down with Gabby on his lap and he began rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Whats going on?" Sharpay asked, her voice filled with worry.

Troy looked down at Gabby and she nodded her head to say tell them.

"She's moving"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled, except for Mr. and Mrs. Montez. Mr. Montez was trying to comfort his wife, who was crying because of how upset Gabby was.

The girls ran over to Gabby and they all pulled her into the biggest hug ever and they all instantly began crying.

"Come on, lets give these kids some privacy" Mr. Danforth said to the adults, who all nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Troy walked over to the guys.

"Sorry man" Jason said.

"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong."

"We're sorry about Gabby leaving" Zeke said.

"Oh" Troy said softly.

"When did you find out?" Chad asked.

"Gabby found out this afternoon and then she immediatley came to my house and told me, by the way that's why we were so late"

"Why didn't you tell me when you called? We could have rescheduled this man, this is the last thing Gabby needs right now" Chad said.

"You guys worked so hard on this, and besides on the way over here she said that she wanted to spend the time she has left with her friends"

The guys looked over to the girls and saw that they were still in the hug crying.

"You think we should try and calm them down?" Ryan asked.

"Lets just give them a few more minutes" Troy said and then motioned for the guys to follow him to the kitchen.

"How are the girls?" Mr. Bolton asked when he saw the boys enter the kitchen.

"Still in their hug crying" Chad said.

"I am sorry guys. We should have waited until tomorrow to tell her about the move" Mr. Montez said.

"It's not your fault. She would be just as upset tomorrow as she is today, and I think telling her today was a good thing. Look at how much fun Gabby had today at the shower, I think it definitely took her mind off of moving for a little bit." Mrs. Evans said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, we are going to go and try to calm the girls down" Troy said, and then headed to the living room, with Zeke, Chad, Ryan, and Jason closely behind him.

When they reached the living room, the girls were still in their hugs, but then the girls heard the boys and pulled apart. Gabby walked over to Troy and just like before, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. A few minutes later Gabby pulled away from Troy and began whipping her tears.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to get upset, now the whole shower is ruined because of me"

"Gabs, its fine. This is YOUR party. Besides, you didn't ruin it" Taylor said.

"If you say so" Gabby said and then everyone sat down on the couches,

"So when are you leaving us?" Jason asked.

"Sunday" Gabby answered.

"Sunday! That's so close!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know but the school in Salt Lake starts on Tuesday so I have to be there and ready"

"Salt Lake is where you're going?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah"

"How far away is that?" Chad asked.

"About a 5 hour car ride" Gabby said.

"5 hours…jeeze that's a long-" Zeke started to say.

"Yeah I know. Can we please change the subject, I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Sure" Troy said.

Just then Jack Bolton came in holding a sleeping Bella. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to put her in her car carrier so she will be more comfy"

"Thanks Mr. Bolton but I can do it. It's getting late so I think I need to be getting her home anyway." Gabby said standing up.

Mr. Bolton handed Gabby Bella and then gave her a hug. "You are a great mom" He said and Gabby smiled. "One last thing, please don't be mad at your parents, they tried everything they could to get out of the move and they couldn't and trust me they feel horrible about it"

"Thanks" Gabby said as he walked out of the room.

Gabby put Bella in the carrier and turned to her friends. "Thanks so much for the party, the gifts, and the video, I love them a lot"

"Your welcome" They all said.

Troy then stood up "Come on Brie, I'll drive you home. See ya later guys"

"Bye Gabby and Troy"

After they heard the front door open and then close, Sharpay said "I can't believe she is moving"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Two days later Troy woke up to find Gabriella cuddled up next to him in his bed. _She wasn't here when I went to sleep. _Troy thought.

"I got scared during the middle of the night so I came here" Gabby said making Troy jump. He didn't know she was awake because she was facing the other way.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Troy asked.

Gabby rolled over to face him. "Babe, you were thinking so loudly."

Troy laughed. "You said something about being scared?"

"Yeah, Bella woke up in the middle of the night and when I was trying to get her back to sleep I heard a lot of creepy noises downstairs and since my parents were at the new house for the night, I was all alone so I decided to come here."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have came over and looked around. It could have been a robber or something and when you go home everything will be gone"

"Troy, it was like 2 in the morning. Besides what are they going to steal? My bed and the refrigerator? Everything is already at the new house" Gabby said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw…Baby please don't cry." Troy said wiping away the tear with his thumb. "Let's just enjoy our last day together okay? Since its Saturday, we can spend the WHOLE day together"

Gabby smiled "I'm going to miss this"

"Miss what?" Troy asked.

"Just being here with you"

"Me too" Troy said and then leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss soon got heated and Troy rolled over so he was on top of Gabby. One of his hands was rubbing her thigh and the other one was slowly pushing up her shirt. They were interrupted when they heard a little giggle come from the crib in the corner. They both lifted there heads and looked over to the crib to see that Bella was wide awake and was watching them with her pretty blue eyes.

Gabby started laughing "I can't believe we forgot she was there!"

"Yeah good thing she woke up when she did" Troy said. He jumped off Gabby and ran over to the crib. When he reached the crib he picked Bella up and kissed her forehead and started tickling her stomach causing her to giggle widely.

"Man, Taylor was right. He is wrapped around her finger" Gabby mumbled and laid back down, not quite ready to get up yet.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Later on that day Troy walked to his front door when he heard a knock.

"Hey guys" Troy sad opening the door to reveal his friends.

"Hey. How is she?" Taylor asked as she and the rest of the gang entered the house.

"Okay I guess. This morning she was fine but it just sunk in a little while ago that she's leaving tomorrow" Troy answered.

"How are you doing?" Chad asked.

"Okay, I've been better. I don't want her to go" Troy said.

"Troy you are not going to do something serious like stand in front of the car and refuse to move or like kidnap her or something right?" Sharpay asked.

"No" Troy said.

"Okay just checking because I have seen some movies and the boyfriend always does something crazy like that" Sharpay said.

"Where is Gabriella anyway?" Ryan asked.

"She's upstairs putting Bella down for her nap" Troy said.

"Alright, well we brought everything" Chad said.

"Yup, we got pizza, popcorn, coke, ice cream and movies" Taylor finished for him.

"Everything needed for the perfect movie marathon day" Troy said.

A few minutes later Gabby came downstairs, and everyone gathered in Troy's living room to watch movies. They were all comedies because everyone knew the crying they will be doing tomorrow.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next day came, too quickly, and it was one that everyone was dreading.

"Promise you won't forget me" Gabby said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was currently standing in her front yard hugging Troy good-bye.

"Brie that will never happen, okay? I love you so much that even if I wanted to I couldn't forget you"

"That's what all of the guys say and then as soon as the girl leaves he forgets her" Gabby whispered.

"Well, Gabs I promise with my whole heart that I will never forget you" Troy said.

"You will call everyday?" Gabby asked.

"Most definitely, more like 2 times a day and I will text you ALL of the time and we will visit each other every chance we get"

"Okay, I am holding you to that" Gabby said giving Troy a small smile.

"See, that's what I want to see. I don't want to see you crying" Troy said.

"I can't help it. I am going to be so far away from you"

"Distance never stopped us before, remember all of those separate family vacations we went on, we survived"

Gabby giggled. "If I remember correctly, we both drove our parents so crazy that ever since that year, we went on all of our vacations together"

Troy was about to say something when all of the Wildcats came running down the sidewalk, surprisingly even Sharpay was running but of course, in heels.

"GABBY!" They all yelled.

"Wow, I am loved." Gabby said.

"Of course you are" Troy answered.

The Wildcats finally reached Gabby and they all hugged Gabby good-bye. By the time everyone was done saying good-bye, they **all **were crying.

"Gabby honey, its time to go" Mr. Montez said and then turned to the group "You guys can visit anytime you want okay?"

They all nodded and then Gabby walked over to Troy's parents to say good-bye.

"You can come and stay for the weekend anytime you want" Mrs. Bolton said as she hugged Gabriella good-bye.

"Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Bolton"

Gabby said and then headed to her friends who were now standing by her car and Troy was saying bye to Bella.

"You be good for mommy okay sweetie and don't do anything too cute, till I come and visit okay. I love you so much Bella." Troy then kissed her forehead and put her in her seat.

"Okay honey, you ready?" Mrs. Montez asked and Gabby nodded.

"So I guess this is it" Gabby said crying.

"Yup, but we will see each other soon and we will talk all of the time"

Gabby gave everyone last hug and headed to the drivers side of the car, but when she reached it she turned around and ran back to Troy, straight into his arms.

"I love you" Gabby whispered.

"I love you too"

They leaned in and kissed and then when they pulled apart Troy said "Call me when you get there"

"Definitely" Gabby said and then turned and walked back to her car. She got in and whipped away her tears, at least she tried to, and then put on her sunglasses. She saw the moving van pull away so she started the car and put it into gear. She beeped the horn and then pulled out of the driveway and went down the street. "Well here goes nothing Bella"

The gang watched Gabby's car until they couldn't see it anymore.

"You okay man?" Chad asked Troy.

"No, I'm not" Troy said and then a tear slipped down his cheek.

* * *

**i hope you guys liked it, i was crying as i wrote it. lol.**

**just remember one thing, things have to get worse before they get better. **

**please review!**


	13. Highland High School

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2, or the characters.**

* * *

**Highland High School**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Okay honey, you ready?" Mrs. Montez asked and Gabby nodded._

"_So I guess this is it" Gabby said crying._

"_Yup, but we will see each other soon and we will talk all of the time"_

_Gabby gave everyone last hug and headed to the drivers side of the car, but when she reached it she turned around and ran back to Troy, straight into his arms._

"_I love you" Gabby whispered._

"_I love you too"_

_They leaned in and kissed and then when they pulled apart Troy said "Call me when you get there"_

"_Definitely" Gabby said and then turned and walked back to her car. She got in and wiped away her tears, at least she tried to, and then put on her sunglasses. She saw the moving van pull away so she started the car and put it into gear. She beeped the horn and then pulled out of the driveway and went down the street. "Well here goes nothing Bella"_

_The gang watched Gabby's car until they couldn't see it anymore._

"_You okay man?" Chad asked Troy._

"_No, I'm not" Troy said and then a tear slipped down his cheek._

Troy looked back at the house that had been like his second home for the past few years one last time and then he tuned to his friends "I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later"

"Troy-" Zeke said.

"Zeke I'm fine, I just want to be alone right now" Troy said.

"Okay man. Call us later" Chad said. Troy nodded and then headed for his house. When he reached it, he immediatley went to his room and slammed his door shut, and then he made his way over to his bed. He laid down on it and let out a frustrated sigh.

Now he felt empty inside and knew the reason why. Gabriella was gone. He felt like half of him had been taken away and it was true. Gabriella was his second half. She completed him. He couldn't even begin to think about Bella leaving too otherwise, he would totally loose it. He would most likely end up missing her say her first word, her crawling and maybe even walking for the first time and it broke his heart. He wanted to be there for those things and most importantly, he wanted Bella to have a father that would be there all the time. He couldn't give that to Bella right away because she was five hours away. He most likely had to wait two years, until he and Gabby went to college, to get what he wanted but still that was so far away.

Troy grabbed his basketball pillow and threw it at his bedroom, door just as it was opening. Jack Bolton caught the pillow.

"Jeeze son, you almost hit me in the head"

"This isn't fair!" Troy exclaimed, completely ignoring his dads comment. "It's not supposed to be like this! I am supposed to be living in the same town as my girlfriend and my daughter! They aren't supposed to be over 5 hours away!"

"That's just the way life is son" Mr. Bolton said, heading to the bed.

"But why? Why does it have to be like that dad? This past year has been hard enough with Brie's accident and the baby. Now after we got though all that, and we are happy, life turns around and says she has to leave?"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Meanwhile…

Gabby had just gotten onto the main highway and she was sobbing. When she first pulled away from her house, she was okay but as soon as she passed Troy's house she completely lost it.

_Damn it Gabby! You need to stop otherwise you will get into another accident! _Gabby thought to herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying.

Through her tears, she looked in her rear-view mirror to see that Bella was sound asleep with a small smile on her lips. Gabby let out another sob. She wished she could be like Bella. Bella was so innocent and so oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Son, I think you are over reacting a little bit"

Troy sat up and sent his father a death glare. "Over reacting? Dad, the girl I love and am most likely going to marry one day, moved away. So did my daughter. And because they are over 5 hours away, I am going to miss a lot of important things in Bella's life that most fathers get to see. So don't you dare tell me I am over reacting. Besides, you have no idea. The longest you have been away from me or mom was 2 weeks!"

"Yeah Troy but don't you see, this will bring you two closer together. It will be hard at first and it will take some getting use to, but when you see each other you will treasure the time you have together way more. It's not as bad as you think. Just think about it" Mr. Bolton said and then left the room.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella finally pulled up to her new house after 6 hours of driving, the extra hour was because if all of the traffic, and she looked at the place she would now be calling home. Her mouth opened in shock. It was beautiful. Gabby then got out of the car.

"Mom, are you sure this is the right place?" Gabby asked, in a soft tone, she had stopped crying about a half hour ago but she was still really upset.

"Yes honey, I'm sure" Mrs. Montez answered with a laugh, as she made her way over to her daughter, who was now working on getting a sleeping Bella out of the car.

"Let's go inside and I will show you around"

"Okay" Gabby answered and followed her mom, carrying Bella in her arms.

Gabby's parents showed her around the house, and she had to admit it was beautiful. They were now upstairs.

"Okay now this is Bella's room" Mr. Montez said and then he opened the door to let Gabby enter.

"Wow it's gorgeous" Gabby said admiring the room, which had been painted and furnished beautifully. Since Bella was still sleeping, Gabby placed her in the crib.

"Okay, one last stop" Mr. Montez said and then motioned for Gabby to follow him across the hall.

Once again, he opened the door, but this time to Gabby's room. As Gabby walked further into the room, her hand flew to her mouth, now THIS room was beautiful. There were light green and purple, Gabriella's favorite colors, walls, a purple/green and white bed spread and white furniture.

"When did you do this?" Gabby asked, turning to face her parents.

"Well we did the furniture two days ago, but most of the painting and stuff was done during the week by an interior decorator." Mrs. Montez answered.

Gabby ran over to her parents and hugged them. "Thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie, now why don't you give Troy and your friends a call and tell them you got here safely."

Gabby nodded and then she headed to her bed as her parents left the room. When they shut the door, Gabby pulled her cell from her back pocket. She pressed the number 1 and then pressed send, of course Troy was the first person on her speed dial, and listened as it rang.

"Hey baby" Troy said answering his phone.

"Hey. So I am at the new house" Gabby said softly.

"And?" Troy asked.

"It's beautiful. Especially my room. It's green and purple and it has white furniture and I have a balcony"

"Wow, I can't wait to see it. So how are you doing? Better?" Troy asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess. I cried for like 5 hours but I'm okay now. I just miss you"

"I miss you too"

"So, Bella slept the whole ride here. Which lucky for me, means that I am going to have to be up all night with her"

"Sorry"

"It's all good. It means that I get to talk to you all night" Gabby said with a laugh.

"That isn't gonna happen. You see I need my beauty rest" Troy said, joking.

Gabby laughed. "Sure you do" Just then Mrs. Montez yelled for Gabby. "Troy I got to go, but I will call you later okay?"

"Alright. I love you and I miss you" Troy said.

"I miss you and I love you more." Gabby said and then hung up. She then went downstairs to help her parents.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby's alarm went off at 5:45 am. Gabby groaned and shut it off. She didn't want to get up but today was her first day of school. Gabby had spent the past few days unpacking and setting up the new house and she was happy that she was doing something different today, even if it was going to school. As she kicked the covers off her legs and got out of bed, her cell phone went off.

"Who would send me a text at 5:45 in the morning?"

She reached the phone and read the text.

_Good Luck on Your First Day of Junior Year! _

_Love You, _

_Your handsome boyfriend _

_TROY xoxo_

Gabby smiled and called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey. Thanks for the text but why are you up so early?" Gabby asked.

"I'm not. I was actually just about to fall back asleep but my girlfriend called me" Troy said. He was laying in bed with his eyes closed.

"Sorry. I will talk to you later! Love ya!" Gabby said.

"Love you too. Now make sure you don't go falling for any of those Salt Lake Warriors" Troy said referring to Gabby's schools basketball team.

"Never. Got to run. Bye baby!" Gabby said.

"Bye Brie" Troy said and then hung up.

Both he and Gabby had smiles on their faces.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby had just arrived at Highland High School. She grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat in her car and headed into the school. Just as she was about to go through the doors someone called her name.

"Gabby?"

Gabby turned around and her mouth opened in shock. "Oh my god! Amber!"

The two girls ran to each other and hugged.

"Amber I haven't seen you in forever!" Gabby said when they finally pulled apart.

"I know, I think since New York. So you just moved here?"

"Yeah-"

"Mom's job" The two girls said together and then laughed.

Amber and Gabby's moms both work for the same company, so they got transferred to most of the same places. Because of this, Gabby and Amber, who are the same age, grew really close and became best friends.

"So how long have you been here?" Gabby asked.

"Since February. So…tell me whats new with you" Amber asked as she and Gabby headed into the school.

"Well…I had a baby three weeks ago"

"Shut Up!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah a little girl named Isabella"

"Wow…you look great for just having a kid. I still can't believe it though! I mean, during 8th grade in NY, you still haven't kissed a boy, now like two years later you have a daughter."

"Well, I didn't love anyone back then, like I love Troy now"

"He's the father?"

"Yeah and he's amazing" Gabby said with a smile.

"Troy-?" Amber asked.

"Bolton" Gabby answered.

"Please tell me you're joking"

"No, why?"

"Troy Bolton is like the hottest guy ever! And he is like the best high school basketball player!"

"How do you know Troy?" Gabby asked.

"Who doesn't when you live up here? That kid is like worshiped up here and so are the Wildcats. I can't believe you're dating him! Anyway, all of the girls are so going to be jealous of you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're Bolton's girl. They all freaked out when they found out his girlfriend was pregnant, just wait until the school finds out it's you!"

"Wait a sec, Amber please don't tell anyone because i don't really want anyone to know about Bella or Troy just yet cause then people will judge me" Gabby said.

"Did I hear someone mention Troy Bolton?" asked, Jake, the captain of the basketball team as he reached the girls.

"Jake, this is Bolton's girl Gabriella" Amber said, as she wrapped her arms around Jake, who was her boyfriend.

Jake and the whole basketball team gasped.

_Thanks a lot Amber! _Gabby thought to herself. _I guess you changed since 8th grade because back then you wouldn't have blabbed my secret to the whole world. _


	14. Two Very Blue First Days

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2, or the characters.**

* * *

**Two Very Blue First Days**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"_Because you're Bolton's girl. They all freaked out when they found out his girlfriend was pregnant, just wait until the school finds out it's you!"_

_"Wait a sec, Amber please don't tell anyone because I don't really want anyone to know about Bella or Troy just yet cause then people will judge me" Gabby said._

"_Did I hear someone mention Troy Bolton?" asked, Jake, the captain of the basketball team as he reached the girls._

"_Jake, this is Bolton's girl Gabriella" Amber said, as she wrapped her arms around Jake, who was her boyfriend._

_Jake and the whole basketball team gasped._

_Thanks a lot Amber! Gabby thought to herself._ _I guess you changed since 8th grade because back then you wouldn't have blabbed my secret to the whole world. _

"Are you really Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" Gabby answered softly.

"Is he good in bed?" asked Matt, one of the players on the basketball team.

"Matt! Dude that was so inappropriate. Gabriella don't mind him, he's an ass who doesn't think before he talks." Jake said. The warning bell then rang. "Well we gotta go to homeroom, but Gabriella why don't you come and sit with us at lunch. We can get to know you better and we can also tell you about the school and stuff"

"Okay. Sounds good"

"See you then. Bye babe" Jake said and then kissed Amber good-bye before heading down the hallway.

"A, why are they being so nice to me?" Gabby asked turning to her friend.

"Because G, they like you. Besides they are nice to everyone, unlike some people at this school. Hint Hint the players on the football team"

Gabby laughed.

"Come on lets get to homeroom" Amber said and then linked arms with Gabriella.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The rest of the morning went by uneventful. It was just the teachers handing out papers and going over classroom rules and all of the usual stuff that happens on the first day of school. It was now time for lunch and Gabriella walked into the cafeteria with Amber.

"A, are you sure it is okay I sit with you?" Gabby asked.

"Of course G, besides didn't you hear Jake invite you?"

"Okay I was just checking."

The girls then reached the table and sat down.

"Hey Amber and Gabriella" The table said.

Gabby smiled. "Hey"

"So Gabriella, what is East High like?" asked James, one of Jake' best friends.

"Oh you know, it's just a normal high school, not very interesting"

Just then Gabby's phone rang.

_You are my baby love my baby love  
You make the sun come up  
Ohh boy (ohh boy)  
You're my every everything that I could ever dream of_

"You can answer it" Amber said with a laugh.

"Hello?" Gabby said.

"Hey Brie, I just wanted to say good morning, and since you told me you had lunch at 12 which it is now I figured I would call you"

Gabby giggled. "You're just getting up?"

"Yes like I said before, I am a growing boy who needs his beauty sleep. Anyway how's your day going?" Troy asked.

"Good, you know the usual, but I am enjoying all the hot boys checking me out"

"Alright, give me some names cause me and the bball team are gonna go up there and kick their asses" Troy said in a serious tone but he was really smiling knowing that Gabby was kidding.

"Troy I was just kidding" Gabby said quickly.

Troy laughed "I knew you were joking and I was too. Besides, I trust you"

"Really?" Gabby asked, Troy never said that to her before.

"Of course I do, unless there is a reason I shouldn't" Troy said.

"There's no reason"

"Okay good"

"I trust you too Troy" Gabby said.

"Okay, good. Well I got to go. Mom's calling me down for lunch then I have to go school shopping for tomorrow"

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too Brie. I'll call you later" Troy said and then hung up.

"So let me guess that was Troy" Amber said.

Gabby nodded "Yup. He just called to say good morning"

"Wow, I didn't expect Troy to do things like that" Jake said.

"He'll probably kill me for telling you this, but he's a really sweet and romantic guy and he does things like that all the time" Gabby said.

"You're lucky G. I wish Jake did romantic stuff for me" Amber said.

"Hey I do romantic stuff for you" Jake said.

"Sure you do" Amber said in a sarcastic tone and the whole table laughed.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

As Gabby walked through the halls after lunch, she had tears in her eyes. There were couples holding hands and kissing. Some were just laughing and talking with each other. Those were all the things she used to do with Troy and she missed doing them now. She missed a lot of other things too. Like how Troy would leave notes in her locker. Just simple things that made her smile like, _I love you _or _you look beautiful today _or _I can't wait to see you in Science Lab. _She also missed how every once in a while they would sneak up to the rooftop garden during free period to just talk to each other or when she passed him in the hall he would wink at her.

Without Troy, she felt alone. Sure, she had Amber and Jake to talk to, but they couldn't replace Troy. No one could. _I don't know how I am going to do this _thought Gabby as she headed to her second to last class of the day. She reached the classroom and sat down at her desk. Just then the principle's voice came over the loudspeaker.

_Attention students. Remember that this Friday is our fifth annual Masquerade Ball. All who attend must be wearing an appropriate costume with a mask. The ball starts at 7 and will be held at the Hilton Hotel. That's all for now. Have a good day. _

_Just great. _Gabby thought as all of the memories of the dances she attended at East High with Troy and her friends came flooding back to her. The gang had a special tradition for dances. All of the girls would meet up at one of the girls' houses and they would all get ready together. The boys would then come and pick them up where they would then go to the restaurant Luna Rosa for dinner. They would finish dinner just in time to make it to the dance before it started. When the dance was over the gang would have a sleepover where they would stay up all night playing games and watch movies. _God those night were so much fun._ Gabby thought.

Even though they were dating and Gabriella assumed that she would go with Troy to the dances, Troy would ask Gabriella to go with him anyway. He asked a different way for each dance and they were all very romantic. One time Gabriella came home from a sleepover with the girls and her room was covered with rose petals and candles. Troy, who was hiding in Gabriella's closet, came out a few minutes later and presented Gabriella with a single pink rose and asked Gabriella to go to the Winter Formal with him. This was Gabriella's favorite, but she still loved all of the other ways he asked too.

Gabby's thoughts were interrupted when a note landed on her desk.

_You going to the dance on Fri? –A_

_No, I don't think so. –G_

_Why not? You have to go! Besides it will be a fun way to spend the night on your birthday –A_

Oh my god! My birthday is on Friday! I can't believe that I forgot! Gabby thought. She then responded to the note.

_I'll think about it A. –G_

_Okay good –A_

For the rest of the day Gabby didn't pay attention because she had so much stuff going on in her mind.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby arrived home from school and went straight to her room. Bella was asleep and she had finished completing all of the papers that were given to her during free period. She had so much stuff going on her mind and she had to let it out so she grabbed her guitar. She bought it after Troy taught her how to play. Gabby started playing a song that summed up all of the feelings she had inside. Little did she know that her dad was standing by her doorway recording her on the video camera.

**(A/N This song is I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. I changed it a little bit to fit what is going on)**

sha la la la la

sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted to leave  
I wanted to stay there with you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your lover  
And now I'm missing your love  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you

By the end of the song, Gabby had tears streaming down her face. "I miss you so much Troy"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next day Troy walked into East High for the first day of school. He headed to homeroom, but on the way he passed Gabby's old locker. He stopped and stared at it. Even though it was just a locker, it had so many memories. Some good and some bad. This was the place that Troy asked Gabby on a first official date as a couple. This was also the place where he and Gabriella had one of their biggest fights. The gang walked into the school and saw Troy staring at Gabriella's locker.

"Hey man" Chad said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets get to homeroom, we don't want to be late and get detention with Darbus" Troy said and then headed down the hallway.

The rest of the day was hard for Troy as well. Almost everywhere he went, something brought back memories. From Gabriella's desk in homeroom, to the gym, and even the cafeteria. Even the places he just passed brought back memories as well, like the choir room, the auditorium, and the rooftop garden.

By the end of the day, Troy was a mess. He knew school would be hard without Gabriella, but he didn't expect it to be as hard as it was. He finally realized how much Gabriella meant to him and how much he needed to see her. Most people would think that was crazy and wouldn't understand it. You realize how much she means to you because she's not in school, but it made perfect sense to Troy. Gabby wasn't there to greet him with a big smile when he walked into homeroom. Gabby wasn't there to give him a quick kiss when they passed each other in the hallways between classes. Gabby wasn't there at lunch to tell stories about what happened in her morning classes. Gabby wasn't there in science to help him do those hard experiments he didn't understand. Gabby wasn't there at the end of day to hold hands with on their way to the gym where she would watch him practice for basketball. Troy finally understands where the saying _don't take things for granted _comes from. He never realized how Gabby's smile would make his day or how much he looked forward to hearing the stories his girlfriend had to tell during lunch, or how much it meant to him that she would do her homework on the bleachers just to watch him practice.

_I have no idea how I am going to do this _thought Troy.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

It was now Friday, the night of the dance. Gabby didn't want to go, but Amber had persuaded her to. Gabby was now in the Ball Room looking around and watching the people dance. She decided to go as Cinderella. A boy in a prince costume walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her.

"No thank you"

"Please?" the boy asked.

Gabby turned to face the boy. When she did, her hand flew to her mouth. Even with a mask on, she would recognize those deep blue eyes and that smile anywhere.

"Oh my god! Troy!" Gabby exclaimed and ran into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Troy said.

Gabby smiled and then kissed Troy passionately, which Troy happily responded too. Jake who had just arrived to the dance with Amber, and the rest of the basketball team and their dates saw this and marched over to Gabby.

"Gabby! What are you doing with this clown? Don't you remember you have a boyfriend named Troy?" Jake asked in a raised voice.

Gabby laughed as she pulled away from Troy. "Jake, guys, I'd like you to meet my date slash boyfriend Troy Bolton"

Troy took off his mask and Jake turned red. "Gabby I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Troy I'm sorry for calling you a clown"

"Hey man, its okay" Troy said. "Why don't we start over?"

Jake nodded. "Jake Lafferty, nice to meet you" Jake said and then put out his hand out for Troy to shake.

"Troy Bolton, nice to meet you too" Troy said shaking Jake's hand.

"Thanks for looking over Gabriella when I'm not here, I really appreciate it" Troy said.

"Your welcome, but Gabriella is a very strong girl and can definitely hold her own" Jake said.

"Alright, enough chit chat guys, lets get dancing" Amber said and all of the guys groaned and the girls laughed.

Troy led Gabby to the dance floor. Once there, she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and they began to dance slowly.

"I can't believe you are here" Gabby said.

"Well, I couldn't miss my girlfriend's 17th Birthday now could I? Besides the gang needed someone to drive up the tons of gifts they got you and I just had to see you. I missed you too much."

This grabbed Gabby's attention. "Presents!?" Gabby said.

"Yeah _presents_" Troy said mimicking Gabby.

"What did you get me?" Gabby asked.

"You know I'm not going to tell you" Troy said with a smirk.

"Pretty please baby?" Gabby asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Oh not the Montez pout. Gabby come on, that's so unfair, you know I can't resist that"

When Gabby didn't stop, Troy started to look around the room trying to avoid looking at Gabby's face. After a while, Gabby stopped.

"Fine Troy, I'll stop, but only because you drove all the way up here for my birthday" Gabby said.

Troy finally looked at Gabby again "Thank you"

Gabby and Troy leaned in and kissed. When they pulled apart Gabby finally realized what Troy's costume was.

"Troy! You're prince charming!" Gabby exclaimed happily.

"I know" Troy said.

"And I'm Cinderella! We go together perfectly! but how did you-" Gabby asked

"Oh, I have my ways, Brie" Troy said with a smirk.

The rest of the dance the couple spent dancing, talking and laughing with friends and a giving each other a few kisses.

* * *

**Now you know a lot more about Troy and Gabby's relationship. I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	15. A Perfect Birthday Night

**Hey guys!! Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2, or the characters.**

* * *

**A Perfect Birthday Night**

Gabby and Troy had just gotten home from the dance. They walked quietly into the house, trying not to wake up a hopefully sleeping Bella. They headed to the kitchen to get drinks, only to find that Mrs. Montez at the table feeding Bella a bottle. When the couple entered, Mrs. Montez smiled brightly.

When Bella finally saw Troy standing there, a huge smile appeared on her face and she began squirming like crazy and reached her hand out to him. Troy laughed and quickly made his way over to Mrs. Montez to get Bella, who he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. When Bella was in Troy's arm, Troy gave her a big kiss on the forehead. She grabbed onto his jacket really tight with her right hand, and didn't intend on letting go anytime soon. In her left hand, she held the bottle of milk that she was happily drinking.

"Well, she really is a daddy's girl" Mrs. Montez said.

"Yup, and I don't think she is going to let Troy out of her sight tonight" Gabby said with a laugh.

"I missed you too baby girl" Troy said to Bella "Do you want to go watch mommy open her birthday presents sweetie?"

Bella just giggled.

"I take that as a yes" Troy said and then handed Bella to Gabby, so he could go get the presents from the car.

When in Gabby's arms, Bella threw her bottle to the floor and began screaming and crying.

"I guess she wants to go with you Troy" Gabby said.

Troy laughed as he made his way over to Gabby "Alright Bella you can come"

Troy took Bella and headed out to the car. A few minutes later he came back inside carrying a bag of presents and a laughing Bella.

"Troy what did you do?" Gabby asked coming down the stairs, she was now wearing a purple sweat suit and one of Troy's beanies that she borrowed from him.

"Nothing" Troy said with a mischievous grin.

"Somehow I don't believe that because Bella is all riled up"

Troy laughed "Can you hold her? I want to get out of this costume"

"Sure" Gabby said.

Once Bella was in Gabby's arms she started to whimper.

"Hey Bella look" Gabby said pointing to the stairs that Troy was walking up. "Daddy's going upstairs, to get changed. He's not leaving, he'll be down in a minute"

Just like Gabby had said, a few minutes later, Troy came down stairs. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white peace sign on the front. He also had on a pair of black adidas shorts.

The couple headed into the living room. Once there they sat down on the couch and Gabby placed Bella in Troy's lap. She then reached into the bag and pulled out a box that was wrapped with sparkly pink wrapping paper. Gabby and Troy laughed.

"You gotta love Sharpay" Gabby said and then pulled the wrapping paper of the box to reveal a box full of clothes.

"Wow" Gabriella said, pulling out some of the clothes to look at them "She actually got me some nice stuff"

Before Troy could respond, they heard the front door open.

"Who would come here at 11 at night?" Gabby whispered to Troy.

"I don't know" Troy said.

Gabby was scared so she grabbed Troy's hand.

Just then the two people who entered the front door walked into the living room. When Gabby saw them her whole face lit up.

"Johnny!" Gabriella screamed and then ran over to him to give him a big hug.

Once in Gabby was in his arms, Johnny said "I missed you too little sis"

Gabby then pulled out of Johnny's hug to go hug Johnny's wife. "Sarah!"

"Hello to you too Gabby" Sarah said.

"Oh my god! Your pregnant" Gabby said when she pulled away from Sarah.

"How did you-" Sarah and Johnny asked.

"Because Sarah, you absolutely glowing and I felt the bump when I hugged you. How far along are you?"

"4 months" Sarah said with a smile.

"That's awesome! Four months is when the baby starts kicking and you get to find out the sex!"

"I know!" Sarah exclaimed "I still can't believe that you had a baby though"

"Yeah, I still need to meet me niece" Johnny said.

"Well she on the couch with Troy" Gabby said with a smile.

Johnny looked over to the couch "Hey Troy"

"Hey man, how's it going?" Troy asked.

"It's good, but I still need to talk to you about getting my little sis pregnant in high school"

"I uh..." Troy said nervously.

"Relax man I am just kidding." Johnny said walking over the couch to see Bella.

Troy handed Bella to Johnny and then walked over to Sarah to give her a hug. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good Troy. Your daughter is beautiful." Sarah said.

"Thanks, but she gets all her looks from Gabriella" Troy said.

Gabby, Troy and Sarah made their way over to the couches.

"So Gabs, are mom and dad asleep?" Johnny asked as he gave Bella to Sarah.

"Yeah they are" Gabby answered.

"What were you guys doing?" Sarah asked looking around the room.

"Opening presents" Troy said.

"Whose birthday is it?" Johnny asked, even though he knew it was Gabriella's. In fact that was one of the reasons he and Sarah were there.

"It's mine bro" Gabby said.

"Well that's good. Because I bought you something"

"Really?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah" Johnny said.

He got up and went over to the bags that he left by the door and pulled the present out. After handing it to Gabby, he went and sat next to Sarah.

Gabby opened the present, which consisted of a Spice Girls Concert T-Shirt.

"This is awesome!" Gabby said.

"Turn it over" Sarah said.

"No way!" Gabby said, seeing what was on the back.

"Yes way. It's signed by the girls" Sarah said "Now open the card"

Gabby did as she was told and opened the card. The card held 6 tickets to the Spice Girls Concert.

"Oh my god!! This is like the best birthday gift EVER! Thanks so much guys" Gabby said as she ran over and gave Johnny and Sarah a hug.

"You're welcome little sis" Johnny said.

Gabby then continued to open her presents from her friends. Now she only had one person left- Troy.

Troy handed Gabby a little box. When she opened it her hand flew to her mouth.

"Troy it's beautiful" Gabby said.

"So you like it?" Troy asked.

"Yes but I can't accept it, it's to much"

"Brie it's a necklace" Troy said.

"Yeah a diamond necklace" Gabby said.

"It's not too much, in fact you disserve so much more. Besides this is my way of saying thank-you"

"Thank-you? For what?" Gabby asked.

"For everything. For having my baby, for being my girlfriend, for putting up with me" Gabby smiled. "Now there's one more thing" Troy said as he handed Gabby another box which she quickly opened to reveal a ring.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring. It went with the necklace and I knew you would like it" Troy said.

Gabby, who was still sitting on Troy's lap, turned around and kissed him.

"Alright, we are going to bed, because I am not watching you two make-out" Johnny said.

Gabby and Troy pulled apart and blushed.

"Johnny be nice" Sarah said standing up with a sleeping Bella. "Where's her room?"

"Oh Sarah you don't have to do that" Gabby said.

"Hey is okay. Besides, its your birthday and Johnny and I could use all of the practice we can get"

"Okay, its the second one on the left" Gabby said with a smile as Johnny and Sarah left the room.

When they were gone, Gabby turned to Troy.

"Thank-you for the jewelry baby"

"You're welcome" Troy said sitting down on the couch.

Gabby stratled Troy and then kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Gabby said "I missed you"

"I missed you too Brie"

"Well I'm tired, so do you want to go to bed?" Gabby asked.

"Sure" Troy said.

He and Gabby walked upstairs holding hands. The couple got changed and then climbed into bed.

"Did you have a good birthday Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it was perfect" Gabby answered with a smile.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy"

That night Troy and Gabriella slept perfectly because the person they loved was cuddled up next to them.


	16. A Bittersweet Morning

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and for writing all of those reviews! I love opening my e-mail to find a bunch of new reviews. Sorry it took me so long to post this, there has just been a lot going on with my family. Anyway, here's some good news…**

**High School Musical 3: **

_High School seniors Troy (Zac__ Efron__) and Gabriella (Vanessa__Hudgens__) face the prospect of being separated from one another as they head off in different directions to college. Joined by the rest of the Wildcats, they stage an elaborate spring musical reflecting their experiences, hopes and fears about their future._

That is the brief description that was given out by Disney last week. HSM3 will be released in October of 08!! And by the way, all six cast members: Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Monique and Corbin are all OFFICIALLY signed on for this movie, which will begin production in the spring!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, HSM2, or the characters. **

* * *

**A Bittersweet Morning**

_PREVIOUSLY… _

_The couple got changed and then climbed into bed._

"_Did you have a good birthday Brie?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah, it was perfect" Gabby answered with a smile._

"_I love you Gabriella" Troy said._

"_I love you too Troy"_

_That night Troy and Gabriella slept perfectly because the person they loved was cuddled up next to them._

The next morning Gabriella woke up and rolled over in bed, keeping her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard a loud thump and an "ow". _Oh my god! I didn't just…_She quickly sat up and looked at her floor to see Troy lying there.

Gabby's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god. Troy I'm so sorry. I forgot you were here" Gabby said, trying to keep from laughing. This didn't last long because soon she was having a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you think this is funny Montez?" Troy asked.

Gabby, who was still laughing, nodded and put her hand out to help Troy up. Troy grabbed Gabby's hand but instead of getting up, he pulled Gabby down off the bed. As she was falling, Gabriella let out a high pitched scream which caused Troy to laugh.

"TROY! Why did you do that?" Gabby yelled and slapped his chest.

"Hey, at least you had something to land on, instead of just the carpet" Troy said.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Gabby asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know" Troy said slowly "I think we are going to have to let the tickle monster decide this one"

Gabby's eyes widened at Troy's words. "Troy don't-" she started to say, but she was too late. Troy rolled over so he was now on top of her and he began tickling her sides, which caused her to laugh.

"Troy-stop" Gabby said as she continued to balance laughing and breathing.

"Say it"

"Never!" Gabby said as Troy began to tickle her more.

"Say it" Troy said as he continued to tickle a hysterically laughing Gabriella.

"Fine!" Gabriella said finally giving in after a few minutes "Troy Bolton is the hottest father in the entire world and I am lucky to call him my boyfriend"

Troy stopped tickling Gabby "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Maybe" Gabriella said and then leaned in to kiss Troy

The kissing soon led to a full on making out session. Gabby was happy that Troy slept shirtless because now she had easy access to his bare chest, which she began to leave a trail of kisses on, from his neck down to his belly button. She then moved back up to Troy's lips and captured them with her own. As they were kissing, Gabby ran her hands up and down Troy's chest, which sent chills through his spine. When air was needed, Troy pulled away from Gabriella, but only long enough to begin kissing her neck. When Troy hit her sensitive spot, Gabby's breath hitched in her throat.

Troy then moved down to Gabriella's stomach. He lifted Gabby's shirt to reveal her belly button. He smirked when he saw that she had her number 14 belly button ring in. He bent down and began to play with it with his tongue.

"Oh, god Troy-" Gabriella moaned

Gabby then pulled Troy back up and quickly attached their lips. They both pulled apart gasping for air.

"Troy-we-can't" Gabby said in between breaths.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because the doctor said six weeks, and if we keep doing what we are doing, six weeks will end up being 4 weeks"

Troy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry" Gabby said with a giggle as she looked down and noticed Troy's hard spot.

Gabby then pulled away from Troy grasp and slid out from underneath him and headed to the bathroom.

"Tease!" Troy yelled.

"Love you too baby" Gabby said as she shut the door to her bathroom.

Troy took a deep breath. _The things you do to me Montez. _He thought.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Gabriella! Troy! Breakfast is ready. I'm not coming in there because I bet you two are making out" Johnny said.

"You can come in, we're not making out Johnny" Troy called with a laugh, then the bedroom door opened and Johnny entered.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked Troy.

"You sister pushed me off the bed this morning" Troy answered as he stood up.

"Well that's Gabriella for you, anyway Bella is up and I think she is anxious to see you"

A smile appeared on Troy's face "Thanks"

He and Johnny headed out of Gabriella's room, Troy went to get Bella and Johnny went down to the kitchen.

When Bella saw Troy enter the room she started babbling excitedly in baby talk.

"Oh really?" Troy asked the baby as he picked her up, pretending to understand what she was saying. "That's so cool"

Gabriella came out of her bathroom a few minutes later to find her room empty. Figuring Troy went down to the kitchen she headed to the hallway. Just as she was about to go down the stairs, she heard Troy's laugh coming from Bella's room. She reached Bella's door way, and leaned against it to watch her boyfriend play with their daughter.

Bella was now settled in Troy's arms, happily sucking on the pacifier her gave her.

"You know Bella, you look more and more like your mother everyday, which by the way is a good thing" He was answered with a small giggle. "and I just want you to know, that even though I might not be here everyday, I love you so much and I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy and to keep you safe"

Troy stood there for a few more minutes just rocking Bella in his arms. He turned to the door when the strong smell of bacon, coming from the kitchen, filled the room.

"How long have you been there?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Long enough" she said and then walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Troy"

"For what Brie?" he asked.

"For moving and separating you from Bella"

"Gabby, moving isn't you fault and you know I don't blame you"

"I know, it's just that I just feel bad because I know how much you love her, and I can tell how much you are hurting" Gabby said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Aw…Brie please don't cry. I hate when you cry" Troy said pulling Gabriella closer "and I promise I will be okay, it will just take some time to get used to. Now how about we go eat some of that amazing smelling breakfast someone cooked?"

Gabriella laughed "You're always thinking about food Troy"

"Well, what can I say. I am a growing boy who could definitely go for some of that delicious smelling bacon, and besides, I knew it would make you laugh"

Gabby put her arms out, motioning for Troy to give her Bella. Troy made a face, causing Gabby to laugh.

"Well baby girl, it looks like you're stuck in daddy's arms until he goes back home tomorrow" Gabby said.

Bella just smiled.

"And somehow I think she is okay with that" Troy said and then grabbed Gabby's hand to lead her downstairs.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy, Gabriella and Bella entered the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Montez, Johnny and Sarah seated at the table.

"Finally! Now we can eat" Johnny said and reached for the plate of pancakes.

"Jonathan Alexander!" Mrs. Montez scolded "Don't be rude"

Gabby laughed at her brother's full name.

"Don't laugh Gabriella Rose, and mom I told you not to call me that"

"You see _Jonathan_, I doesn't bother me if you call me by my full name, because I actually like my name" Gabriella said sticking her tongue out. She then took a seat in the middle of Sarah and Troy.

"Alright! Enough you two." Mr. Montez said.

"She started it" Johnny said.

"Johnny, knock it off. Bella is acting more mature than you are right now, and she's not even one yet" Mrs. Montez said.

Gabriella, Troy, Sarah and Mr. Montez all chuckled lightly as Johnny turned red.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, but I wanted to get a chapter out to you. Please Review!**


End file.
